The Orphanage
by WolfWing
Summary: Where Plot Bunnies go to be adopted. As a dumping ground, expect one shots from different fandoms all in one place. All are roughly worked out ideas I don't think I'll do anything with. Feel free to start discussions on any of them.
1. Love Hina 1

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/1/The-Orphanage

 **So this is inspired by a few authors on here. It's rather common for authors to have a story just to place odd ideas and ideas in progress. I always was a fan of Metroanime (Greylle / Kestrel). He had plenty of these. Including his Bet Fics. I might have to try my hand at one of his bet fics. Rorschach Blott has an Odd Ideas file, and Dogbert Carroll has his Fragments series. There are plenty of other authors who do likewise. So here you have my stab at keeping a dumping ground for casually written scenes and stories.**

 **Chapter One**

Love Hina

 _It Takes a Village to Save a Man_

 **Summary:** In a future not worth living, five girls come to change the past.

Shinobu frowned. She always frowned, there was no longer a reason left for her to smile. She favored her broken left arm - jury rigged in a splint and sling as the hospital was in ruins. She followed Su and Sara; they knew the way around the sub-basement of the Hinata Inn best. Kitsune and Motoko followed behind. The flashlights each carried cast eerie shadows. Su didn't even try to hide how half of her scalp was a hideous burn scar. Sara's scars were more emotional. Motoko was missing her left eye. Kitsune looked banged up, with her head and torso bandaged, but was probably in the best shape of all of them.

Shinobu tried not to think of those who stayed behind. Kanako and Hina among them. Granny Hina knew she hadn't much time left anyways, she had wanted to make sure the girls would be safe, would be successful. She bade Kanako to go with them, but Kanako had wanted her revenge. Tsuruku and some Shinmeiryu samurai held the line against the demons. Everyone knew it was only a matter of time before they fell. Which was why what they were doing now was of great importance to the world. But the only thing on their minds was the importance to them. Saving the life of just one man.

How they got to this point, no one could have predicted. Obvious in hindsight, no one suspected that Naru had been contaminated from a very young age by a demon. That was why she was sick at two. It was also why her family had came to the inn so she could recuperate. Because her father had sold his own daughter to a devil in return for success and riches. But such didn't bring him happiness and the family had ultimately broke apart, and her mother remarried. But Naru had never truly healed. Her unease around a loving family driving her from home. The abusive relationship she fell into, as the abuser, only fed the demon inside of her until it grew in strength and took her over completely. She had killed Keitaro that day. Keitaro and Mutsumi, the two friends she had made at the age of two while recovering at the Hinata.

Had it just been her, just the one demon, things would have been different. It would have been better. But it wasn't just her. She was but a part of a larger plan. Demons were unleashed all over the Earth, she had simply been the linchpin in bringing the others. Using the magical potential of the Annex and the sacrifice of two innocent and loving souls, the demon in her body had opened a portal to hell. And with proper demon hunting having been a dieing art for decades, humans had little defense. And so, the world was at war and losing badly.

There was one chance. One last Hail Mary play. Su had developed a machine. Mostly technology, but powered by the rampant spiritual energies that ran wild in a world full of demons. It couldn't fully break the rules of physics. It couldn't allow for proper time-travel. But it could send spiritual energy through time. It could send memories and imprints. In effect, it could place someone inside of their younger bodies and at a time where the future could be averted.

The girls arrived where Su had built her masterpiece. She rubbed it affectionately. "We don't have a lot of time. Quickly, sit in the circle - the one inside the pentagram. I'm going to set the timer for 15 seconds, so I have time to get in."

Everyone sat, looking grim. Kitsune looked back the way they came, and unreadable expression on her face. Sarah looked down at her hands, where they clutched at her pants. Motoko stared straight at the center of the circle, where a strange antenna array sat. Shinobu thought she saw a glimmer of hope in the swordwoman good eye, but if so it was gone in an instant. Su had a sad look as she settled into her position in the circle. And Shinobu knew she was frowning, joyless, broken. She wished this would work, this untested machine, but wishes was not hope and she no longer had any left inside of her.

The machine whined, then everyone felt a wretched and painful sensation, excruciating, like being electrocuted and set on fire. In a flash of light, the reactor exploded and time crystallized.

Shinobu frowned. She found herself in the laundry room and it no longer looked as ran down and broken as she last saw it. Instead, she was staring at a full basket of clean laundry. Her left arm wasn't broken. She was shorter. As she lifted the basket she heard a yell; a scream in a voice she never wanted to hear again. "There's a pervert in the baths!"

Dropping the basket, she strode to the laundry room door and slid it open. She carefully peered into the hallway - and saw Keitaro wearing only a towel, running. He looked so young, so healthy ... so scared out of his wits as he ran by. "Sorry about this," he acknowledged as he passed her position in the door.

Then she looked back when she heard thundering footsteps and saw _her_. Naru - young, angry, and without the demon taint that had (or will have had) marred her features. Shinobu couldn't bite back the soft growl that filled her throat as she dropped her shoulder and barreled into the girl as she passed by. "Sorry! I didn't see you. I heard shouting."

"There's a pervert here. Quick, hide. I'll let you know when it's safe." Naru tried to untangle herself from where she laid, limbs tied up with Shinobu's, but Shinobu kept getting in the way.

"Maybe you should put some clothes on first?"

"And let that bastard get away?!"

Keitaro, meanwhile, wasn't looking where he was going. He was looking back over his shoulders, afraid of seeing the girl gaining on him, and thus hadn't noticed the other girl in his path until they went down and her arms and legs wrapped around him. A husky voice whispered into his ear, "My, what a cutey you are."

"Sorry!" He apologized profusely. "Some crazy chick is after me."

"Relax. Calm down. I'm not angry. You must mean Naru. She's a sweet girl, she just has the devil's temper inside of her. Hey, let's go find you some clothes."

Keitaro took a breath and let the strange woman help him stand. "Thanks!" The lady was about his age, sandy blonde hair, and had an expression of amusement on her foxy looking face.

"What's going on," A girl in kendo clothes ran in. She did a double take and her mouth dropped open.

Keitaro felt nervous and guilty. "Sorry, sorry. I was just using the hot springs to relax when a girl ... uh ... I'd really like some clothes now." He hung his head in shame. As such, he missed the tender expression that passed over both girls faces. He didn't even notice when a third girl came in, a young, foreign blonde.

"Awesome," a new voice said, causing Keitaro to notice his growing audience. "It worked! I had my doubts, but hey, look, it worked."

"I can see that, Su. Come on, we can't let Naru catch him." The kendo girl beckoned to him and the foxy one began to tug him along. "To my room. Su, see if you can find his clothes anywhere."

"Roger, roger, Kendo-Mama."

Keitaro was bodily thrown into a messy closet. "Stay here until it's safe." Then the door was closed. He relaxed, suddenly at ease at the turn of events. The girls, they hadn't been angry but understanding, they were helpful instead of accusing him, and they seemed to care. He didn't know how long it was before the door was opened and his luggage tossed in, followed by the clothing he had left in the baths. The person at the door was a young, stern looking girl - whose face softened as she looked at him.

"Su went down to get Haruka. If you get dressed, we can find out what's going on."

Keitaro nodded, and smiled to the young girl. "Thanks."

When he was ready, he opened the door to find three girls, none the one from the baths, waiting for him. "Uh ... sorry again. Is Granny Hina around, anywhere?"

They all sadly shook their heads. "Come, Haruka will want to talk with you."

"Auntie Haruka? She's still around?"

Downstairs, Haruka was smoking as Naru kept raging about a pervert in the baths. But as Su asked her to not call the cops and to just see for herself, she stood stoically. What little she knew was that someone was taking a bath that Naru interrupted. Su was lounging on the sofa, eating a banana like she hadn't seen one in years. "Ah, here's everyone now," she said as she nodded towards the group entering the room.

Naru was angry to see the strange man, and confused why all the others were smiling and joking with him. "Don't let him fool you! That pervert-"

She didn't get to finish as Haruka pulled the man into a hug. "Keitaro! Is that you?"

"Auntie Haruka! Where's Granny Hina? I came hoping to find a place to stay."


	2. Harry Potter 1

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/2/The-Orphanage

 **Chapter Two**

Harry Potter

 _Hogwarts and Hooligans_

 **Summary:** The only difference between Harry and Luna is that Harry can **will** his _insanity_ into _**existence**_.

"Psst. Hey kid!" Harry heard a voice as he was getting some water from the fountain. He looked over, worried it was another bully. It wasn't.

"Huh?"

"Look for me at recess. The library. I wanna show you something."

Harry nodded. Hoping the older boy wanted to be his friend. After lunch, while everyone was outdoors, Harry went to the library, finding the boy along with another boy and a girl. They were looking over a map, and there was plenty of dice on the table.

"Ah, here he is now. The one I was telling you about. He's bullied, just like us."

Harry gave a shy wave. The girl smiled back. "I'm Claudia. Grab a chair, we're about to begin."

"Begin what?"

"Only the best game in existence!" the other boy enthused.

"Hey ... do you believe in dragons? Elves? Gnomes who fly and evil that lurks?"

"What?"

"You will."

* * *

Harry had to admit. It was fun. Oh, he couldn't let a word of this get back to the Dursleys. It was everything they hated. Fanciful, imaginative, and an escape from normality. Fortunately, Dudley avoided the library. All he knew was Harry's new friends were big losers, just like Harry. And the grown-ups didn't care what he got up to at school so long as he wasn't being an embarrassment by being anything but normal.

And so, Harry spent as much time as he could with his new friends exploring a strange world full of fantastic beasts. A world of maps, of mazes, of minotaurs and monsters, and of magic. And when life got him down, it was the world he could escape to in his mind.

* * *

"You're a wizard, Harry." Hagrid confided in him. This filled Harry with indescribable feelings. A sense of amazement, of wonder - as he had always wanted magic to be as real as in his games.

Harry new what Hagrid meant. He wasn't delusional. But, as a smile stole over his lips, he couldn't help but retort, "Actually, I'm a gnome monk." Hagrid shot him a confused look, but when Harry broke out into laughter, figured it was just a joke.

"Yer certainly small enough. Don't the muggles feed ya?"

He was sad, though, to learn it was suppose to all be a secret. He knew three people he'd love to tell that he was going to a school for magic. "Not even if they already believe in magic?"

"Oh, if a muggle knows about magic already, then its alright." Hagrid smiled warmly at him. Well, looks like he got permission to tell his friends.

* * *

Harry was always attentive in class and often doing research in the library. But, some of the questions he asked were a bit odd. And he seemed to enjoy reading about magical beasts.

"It's not called a Monster Manual. It's 'Care and Breeding of 105 Phenomenal Beasts'. Though I recommend Scamander's 'Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them' as the definitive work."

"But they're both incomplete. There's no entries on Beholders, Umber Hulks, or a dozen others." Harry knew they were likely fictional - but seeing how the wizarding world had filtered into the muggle world in one way or another, was hoping to find what had inspired the fiction. It wasn't long until Harry discovered the Quibbler ... and began corresponding with the editor about cryptid-zoology.

He also put extra studies into charms - as they struck him as similar to cantrips and other utility spells - and transfiguration - trying to find his own form of 'Grand Unifying Theory', the one spell that united all transfiguration spells: the polymorph. His thinking was, if a person can be an animagus, why limit yourself that way. Why not be a polymagus? He even tolerated the potion master and applied extra hard to potion lessons. After all, if there is one take home from any dungeon crawl, it has to be to always stock up on healing potions.

First year was edifying, though. He got to learn more about the care of baby dragons, unicorns, and three headed dogs first hand; he experienced a proper dungeon crawl with traps and puzzles; and he even got to fight a troll. Though he did have an annoying habit of referring to the years as levels - and kept asking what prestige classes would be available after level 7. This, though, he did mostly as he enjoyed the reactions he got. His gnome monk was a prankster with a dry wit and a sharp tongue. He was used to playing the part.

He also decided on something early on. Using accidental magic as a springing board for pondering. Magic, clearly, was all about intent. Words and gestures were secondary, likely a subconscious component to get the mind focusing clearly on intent. And if material, vocal, and gestural components were secondary to intent, then all he really needed was a strength of will and a clear understanding. And he knew what he understood the best. Summer wouldn't be just homework and research. No, he was going to have his own little pet project. Him and his friends. They were going to finally pass through the grand veil. Together they had built a world. As its creators, it was time they visited it.

* * *

There was a benefit to Harry's "need nothing but intent, will, and a clear idea" philosophy. Without a wand, he never got busted for underage magic. A good thing, as the Dursleys locked everything magical away. But Harry had prepared before returning home for the summer: notes he secreted away. And once he and his friends met up, he could access library books. The main topic for him was mindful awareness and meditation as tools. Sure, he still wore his emotions on his sleeve, but he was trying to learn how to channel will and intent, not how to have an emotionless, compartmentalized mind. It took nearly all summer, what with four hours twice a week devoted to playing as his gnome monk (which was time not spent on the project), but on his birthday he had broken through. He and his friends took a small jaunt in an imaginary world.

It wouldn't be until a pensieve incident later in life that made him realize how similar this was. He and his friends, meditating on a clear goal, found themselves in their made up world. Harry would later figure out they likely had entered a mental fantasy not unlike entering a mental memory. But it was a start. And it made gaming the rest of the summer all the more sweet. Especially as they could go hours over there for minutes in the real world. It was rough at first, after all none of them knew how to fight or use weapons, but they had time and opportunity to practice.

* * *

Later that night, of his birthday, he received an emissary that delivered a quest. "Harry Potter must not go to Hogwarts."

Which lead to a discussion on dangers:

"Dobby can not say what awaits there."

"Can I guess. Is it Beholders? I feel like it's a bit too soon for Beholders."

"What's a beehole- what? No no, Dobby can not say."

"I am sure the Drow are behind it ... unless it's Illithid. Is it mind-flayers? What would they want? I mean, besides slaves and domination."

"Dobby think Harry Potter is not knowing what he is talking about."

Harry fished out a worn copy of the Monster Manual. When he had gotten his own room, he felt confidant enough to start bringing the game home. He opened the page to a Beholder. "This is a Beholder." Dobby eyes grew wide and he began to read, shivering, but then the book snapped shut.

"Dobby wishes to never meet a Bee-hole-dee. Never ever never."

Harry waved his one hand. "They're scary at first. But once you get a hang of it, not too bad. Oh hey ... I got a list here, is the danger on this list?" Harry pulled out a sheet he had had for a long time. Early on, everyone sat down and agreed on the order of badass for major monsters. Which soon just gave them a place to tally and score every time they defeated one. So the list Harry was showing was old and well worn and crumpled. It had names down the left, under an underlines title that said 'Worst Monsters Ever'. Down the right were counts and notes and stuff under a small scribble that said 'defeated'. Dobby gargled and choked at the size of the list and the number of kills.

"Harry Potter is truly a great wizard."

"Ah, actually my friends helped."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, the teamwork helps. Parties are a must." Harry remembered back, fondly, to his elementary days. Dobby thought he meant his Hogwarts friends. His eyes scanned the list again. Basilisk wasn't even in the top ten. And the note for it said, 'Easier than Umber Hulks. Piece of cake!' There was a number, as Harry's party had killed about a dozen of them - most were from stumbling into a basilisk nest full of babies the one time and the mage using area effect mass destruction spells, and Dobby's heart nearly stopped to see that Harry killed 13 basilisks.

"Dobby is sorry for bothering the great Harry Potter. It seems you do not need my warning after all."

"Nonsense. That's how it always starts, you know. Take a seat, I'll tell you some of my old stories."

Dobby teared up. Harry Potter was so noble. But he couldn't tarry. "Dobby is sorry to be going now. Much work to be done for master. Maybe Dobby can listen to stories later?"

"Dobby is welcome at any time."

Oddly, there was a pile of mail waiting for him the next day. He'd would have replied to them but the Dursleys was afraid the neighbors would see Hedwig flying to and fro. ' _Not like they couldn't just claim the old and thoroughly muggle sport of falconry. Owls are used for such as well._ '

He had a couple days until his next gaming session when he would discuss the upcoming quest with his friends, but he was surpised one night by the Weasleys floating outside his window. "And so it begins."

* * *

Harry was enjoying his stay at the Burrows. An interesting occurrence had occurred one morning, when he was writing another letter to the editor of the Quibbler. "May I borrow an owl, please? I'd like to post this to the Quibbler."

"You read the Quibbler?" Ginny, who couldn't say more than two words usually, asked.

Harry nodded. "They have an interesting take, especially on lost magical species. And have been a great source for writing my own Monster Manual. When I finally DM, my campaign is going to be so awesome it'll numb minds."

"Huh, what?"

Harry slapped his head. "I forgot, silly me. I'll show you after I mail this."

"You could just go in person. Luna's my friend; her dad runs the Quibbler. They live right over the next hill."

Harry beamed brightly as he smiled to the youngest Weasley. "Well then, lead the way."

* * *

Harry was a little sad; Ron thought role-playing was barmy. But Ginny, who might have been too shy to disagree, sat there and listened to him. "I suppose we could give it a go, but it's so much better with more people involved. Plus, I never ran a campaign. There's usually a lot that goes into preparing one."

* * *

The final breakthrough was when Harry was back at Hogwarts. Halloween was a stressful night for Harry, what with everyone thinking he had attacked Mrs. Norris, the cat not Claudia's mom. So, once he was in bed, to cheer himself up, he tried to enter the other world. But his mind was distracted and he was busy daydreaming how great it would be to have someone powerful on his side there at Hogwarts. Petrified cats prompting thoughts of beholders, as Harry always thought they were the coolest, with mind flayers a close second. And, as Harry wasn't quite as clear on his intent as he could have been, instead of finding himself relaxing over there ... he instead found a beholder floating over here.

Harry froze for a moment. ' _This can't be good._ ' He tried not to move, to not catch its attention. ' _I thought they were fictional ... but I did hope there was something like a beholder. Perhaps a friendly race, one misunderstood and cast as a villain unfairly._ ' The body of the beast did a slow turn and that great eye panned around, then down towards Harry.

"Hi," Harry squeaked, hoping it was friendly. "I'm Harry. Pleased to meet you." He whispered so no one would hear. Harry didn't want to risk his dorm mates' lives.

The Beholder bobbed up and down as it nodded. "I'm Bob. Why are we whispering?"

"I ... uh ... didn't want to freak out my friends. They would ... uh ..."

"Be skittish around my magnificence," Bob said wryly with a wink.

"Uh yeah, that's it exactly. Umm ... where did you come from?"

Bob did something that might have been a shrug, except he didn't have any shoulders to shrug. His globular body kind of flattened and distended sideways for a bit before returning back to shape. "Well, I'm here now. I am guessing that might be a problem?"

Harry nodded. "Follow me. I mean, clear your thoughts. I'm going to lay my hands on you, if you don't mind."

"Go ahead."

Harry was electrified by the touch of a Beholder's skin. It felt smooth and warm and alive. "Alright. Close your eyes. All of them. Clear your mind. Imagine following behind me down a dark tunnel, down deep, right behind me every step of the way." Then Harry concentrated. ' _Seems easier with the others._ " He pictured the mountain cabin he and his party had claimed, the one with the great view of the waterfall in the valley where the unicorns ran. He willed himself to be there. And when he opened his eyes, he was there with Bob alongside.

"Ah," Bob exclaimed. "This makes sense."

"What does?"

"Well ... My last memory was of my death, of being sacrificed to the Spider-demon Mistress. I had just enough time and thought left to wish for my survival. That if the gods would save me, I would forever be in their debt. And then I was with you. You, clearly, are a mage or wizard that has a destiny. I feel it must be my role to serve you and help you achieve what ever destiny it is the gods have in store for you."

Harry paused at that. While it sounded very appealing, he did not know how Bob was going to fit in at Hogwarts. "Let's worry about that later. I came here to relax - and I relax by adventuring. Let me arm and armor up, then we go forth to make our fortunes."

Bob nodded. "And to make our destinies."

Harry enjoyed his time with the Beholder. Promising that he would return the next night. And Harry did. By which the Bob had said he had a solution. And by the end of that night, Harry had a little doll version of Bob when he finally went to sleep in his bed. A doll that Bob could change into and out of easily.

The night after, emboldened by Bob, Harry had added a silver dragon and a mind flayer. The young dragon was polymorphed as an elfen girl who had decided to join Harry on his journey to save a princess. When she had learned that there was a whole new place to explore, she wanted to join there too. Harry was leary, not wanting to take the elf from her family, so the dragon-form was revealed and Harry agreed if she would teach him polymorph. She joined Harry at Hogwarts as a small, silver figurine of a dragon. The princess was found deep underground in a drow city. Along the way, Harry had rescued a lone mind-flayer; his kin having been butchered by drow he was the last in those parts. He pledged allegiance and fealty to Harry in exchange for his own life and escape from the caverns of the Drow. Harry hid him as a pendent he wore around his neck, one in the shape of an illithid's head.

' _Maybe I should invite Ginny, next time? She's the only one who showed any interest._ '

Harry felt his rather unorthodox party was fun and interesting. And as things at Hogwarts was heating up for the worst, he was glad to have them secretly at hand. "Bob, think you can go invisible and try to find this secret chamber?" He then gave Bob a scroll of invisibility. "Octavius, see what you can determine about this beast." And to him, he loaned the invisibility cloak of his father.

* * *

Which leads to the first night of the dueling club. Everyone grew quiet as Harry hissed at the snake. "Relax. Don't bite anyone."

"You're a parseltongue!" one student yelled. Another accused, "You were trying to kill Justin."

Harry, not to be rushed off by his well meaning friends, yelled back, "What the nine levels of Drow hell is a parseltongue."

"It means you can speak to snakes," Professor Snape replied with a sneer.

Harry shrugs. "I can also speak Draconic and Undercommon. Still trying to learn Elvish properly, though."

The room went quiet. "Dragon?" Someone jeered.

Harry shrugged and pulled out an exquisite figurine of a dragon from his pocket. The other students started to either mock him or watch to see what Dark Lord ploy he was going to do. A wave of his wand and a dragon appeared. To which he spoke in Draconic, " **Hey there Silvia. Mind helping me show that knowing foreign languages doesn't make someone evil?** "

The young dragon purred and rubbed her head against Harry's palm. " **Hop on. There is nothing more heroic than a dragon allowing a knight of virtue to ride upon themselves.** "

Harry clambered onto the back of his dragon friend, and tried to pose as he called out. "Here, see. It's doesn't mean anything to know a few languages. Though, I admit my French is rather poor."

"Only Dark Lords know how to speak to snakes. It was something Salazar Slytherin was well known for." Harry didn't know who said that, but it sounded like a Ravenclaw sort of answer.

Harry shrugged and was going to say something, though he finally noticed how everyone was trying to give the dragon a wide berth. "Oh, come on. Silvia is a silver dragon. They are harmless to all good demihumans. Sheesh." He then noticed how everyone's eyes swiveled to a point to his left, and how they paled.

Glancing over, he saw Bob. "What's up, Bob?"

Bob nodded. "I believe there are subterranean caverns under the school. You just have to find the entrance."

Then to his other side, Octavius removed the invisibility cloak he borrowed. "I have determined that there is a Basilisk running loose."

Harry cheered. "Let's go slay it!" He then kicks Silvia in the flanks. "Hi ho!"

"At least put on some armor and grab a sword." Octavius advised from where he floated besides the slowly moving dragon - slow as trying to not hurt anyone in the dumbfounded crowd that blocked her way.

" **How are we going to kill a basilisk?** "

Harry's answer was in plain English, not that it did anyone else any good. "Same as fighting an Umber Hulk, you know."

"I want to go eye to eye," Bob said. "I always had wanted to prove that my people are superior to some lame, old snake."

"I wouldn't mind making a home in it's lair, once we clear it of basilisks." Octavius voice betrayed a sense of homesickness for the underdark he was raised in.

Harry nodded. "All parties need a base of operation."

And so one student on the back of a dragon, an illithid, and a beholder sallied forth. It took all night, but they returned with the head of the basilisk, sans eyes, and Bob now had armor made from basilisk hide. With a dead basilisk, it wasn't long before Ginny came to Harry for help and the diary soon followed.

Epilogue: Harry was putting the finishing touches on his spell-jammer, it was his fifth year independent study project, when an owl flew into his work space. It delivered a note from Charlie Weasley saying, 'Thanks for the dragon girlfriend. The others here were hoping to learn that polymorph spell too.' He also had gotten a reputation for having a wild and crazy bachelor pad under Hogwarts, as the students had misunderstood his comment about parties and bases.

 **Just a little something where I combine Harry with some D &D. I have, tucked away somewhere, a much more serious, longer crossover idea. Maybe, someday, I shall actually do work on it.**

* * *

 **But here, have a bonus. Another year two silliness.**

Harry Potter and the Taste for Poison

 **Summary:** Sirius and James had a great idea for keeping baby Harry safe. Build him an immunity against all sorts of poisons. Now to keep Lilly from finding out what's in the baby's milk.

Sirius talks James into poisoning Harry. James roared, "Not even a drop of Basilisk poisin! That would still kill an adult elephant."

"Not even a drop mixed with Phoenix tears?"

"Where'd you get ... stupid question."

"Hey, Fawkes loves me. So -"

"No he doesn't"

"-I traded him some firewhiskey, betel nuts, and the best frankincense and myrrh -"

"You bribed him!"

"And got this:" Sirius holds up a small vial. Just then, a fireball explodes over Harry's crib. The duo spin, wands out, only to find Fawkes roosting on the crib. "Hey, look who showed up for the party."

James rolled his eyes. "He clearly figures you would cock things up. But, by bollocks, if he's here let's do it." And so a drop of venom and several drops of tears into some milk later ...

Over the course of the next few months, the venom dose was slowly increased, and then they decided to do the same for other poisons too.

"James ... what are you feeding our son?"

"Uh ... It's an old, family recipie. Very nutritious."

Lilly taps her toes. "I'm not angry. Harry clearly loves it. Just tell me what it is."

"Well ... see ... we just wanted to keep Harry safe from all sorts of dangers and traps. Like amortentia and other things."

"And"

"We've been building up his immunity."

"And by we ... I assume you mean you and Sirius. Remus is much too smart for that."

James blush. "But it is working."

"And what excatly is in that?"

"Oh, this? Just some grue milk, amortentia, draught of living death ..."

"And there's more - I can tell by your guilty look"

"And ... Nundu blood, Basilisk venom, ..."

"James! How could you risk your son like that!"

James pull out a stoppered vial and hands it to Lilly. "Phoenix Tears. By now, his blood is probably 10% Fawkes's tears."

Lilly sighs, exasperated. "You're lucky it's working."

"Also, you know that stuffed tiger ... It's actually a Nundu cub charmed to turn into a harmless plush whenever anyone else is near by."

 _(fast forward)_

 _Harry being left on the steps, clutching his favorite stuffed tiger._

 _Que a Calvin and Hobbes childhood._

 _Que Hogwarts, where the charm wears off and Harry's pet Nundu makes its debut._

 _Que Harry reacting to a Basilisk bite like it was a slap on the wrist:_

"You alright Ginny? Oh, hey Fawkes, you don't have to cry. See, everyone's alright."

"Look, your arm is healing!"

"So it is. Thanks Fawkes!"

"Didn't you even feel sick?"

"Why would I?"

"Because Basilisks are very ... never mind, of course you don't."

 _(And, of course, an overly affectionate Nundu happy to see Harry and Ginny are safe.)_


	3. Miraculous 1

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/3/The-Orphanage

 **Chapter Three**

Miraculous

 _The Miraculous Re-Do_

 **Summary:** What would you do if you had a second chance at your first love?

Adrien woke, curious that he didn't feel sore and stiff. He saw it was early morning, and he lacked motivation to get up due to a heavy heart. He rubbed his eyes, eyes that were all cried out the night before, surprised not to find it as crusty as he was expecting. A knock at his door startled him. Natalie's voice called from the other side of the door, "If you don't hurry, you'll miss breakfast and your morning workout before your tutor arrives."

This puzzled Adrien - he no longer was tutored now that he was in a public school. Deciding it might be a cruel prank, he muttered deprecation and stayed in bed. And so, his father's assistant took it upon herself to walk in and bodily drag him from bed. "If you think I won't strip you and throw you into the shower - just try me."

Adrien groaned, but got up. Once he was showered and dressed in clothes that had been laid out for him, he grabbed his cellphone to see if there were any texts. He nearly dropped the phone when he saw the date on it. "Oh, someone must be punking me." He went to send a text to Nino, and was curious to find his contacts were practically non-existent. "Wow, Nino's going all out to prank me good." There was a text later, from Chloe, saying how fabulous it was that he was now going to her school and to keep close, she'd show him the ropes. He sighed. "Hawkmoth kills Ladybug and this is how everyone reacts?"

His odd day continued when, upon entering the classroom, he saw Chloe and Sabrina in Marinette's and Alya's seats. A pain rose in his chest as he thought about his best friend and partner. He was about to tell Chloe off for stealing a dead girl's seat when she saw him, squealed, and said, "Adrikins! Ready for your first day at school?"

He just sighed. Perhaps the prank was Chloe's idea? He couldn't think of any way that she'd do what Nino wanted. He sat next to his best bud. "Hey Nino, sorry I didn't call last night. I was ..." He paused to stop the tears from coming to his eyes. "I was busy."

"Dude, who are you and how do you know my name?"

Adrien blinked and just laid his head in his arms. "Fine, prank me. I don't care."

"Aren't you friends with Chloe?"

Adrien shrugged and looked over to the blonde, trying to decide if it was worth the energy to scold her out of Marinette's seat. "Sacred ground," he muttered to himself, but was surprised to see Sabrina putting gum on the seat across the aisle from him. "What are you doing?"

"Oh, some uppity goody-two-shoes needs to be put into their place," Chloe told him. "You alright? You look terrible."

Adrien blinked. "Not that old joke again. Sheesh, get new material."

Chloe looked at him strangely. Adrien ignored her and Sabrina, preferring the peace of quiet. Then, the door slid open and Marinette and Ayla walked in. Adrien was out of his seat like a shot. He couldn't believe his eyes; he looked like he had seen a ghost. The shock only lasted a moment, as the girls looked at him quizzically. "Oh you don't want to sit there," Adrien suddenly shouted recklessly. "I'll sit here!" He then moved to the seat with the gum, but before sitting he sprung forward again. "You, sit with Nino," he guided Ayla to his former seat. "You can sit with me," he smiled - rather oddly - at Marinette and gently took her hand to tug her over the the place next to his.

"Is that gum?" Marinette questioned him as he began to sit.

"Oh look at that! I guess it is."

Marinette rolled her eyes, placed a napkin down, and pushed him into the seat. "You're new here."

Adrien nodded. "I'm Adrien ... Can I buy you lunch? Wanna see a movie? What are you doing for the rest of your life?"

"ADRIKINS!" Chloe screeched.


	4. Buffy Stargate 1

Plot Orphans:

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/4/The-Orphanage

 **So, I have written a little bit at a now defunct site. It was anime based fanfictions. The big value to the site was a handful of really good writers. None of whom was me ;)**

 **Anyhow, I had written this thing that was meant to be a new lead in to fiction I had written for yet another (somewhat related, but not anime specific) site. (Confused yet?) So, to better kick that story off, I had written an intro that was basically a bunch of gods of fanfiction (not based on any real writers, just generic). They were keen to create something, but to get inspiration they turned to their (basically) TV set (that, instead of television, tuned in all the different multiverses across all fandoms). And I wrote a bunch of filler, as I wanted them to be channel flipping through crap trying to find something decent.**

 **Of course, people did express interest in said crap. And I do have a continuation of one (this time, waiting to write it all first before publishing). Assuming anyone cares for a Spider-Man and Supergirl crossover / romance. And I decided to stick another into the Orphanage for adoption. So, without further ado (or is it adeiu?), here is an odd Buffy / Stargate cross.**

 **Chapter Four**

Buffy the Vampire Slayer

Stargate SG-1

 _The Other Half_

Col. Jack O'Neill felt outside of his comfort zone being at that party, but when the President of the nation invites you to a party in your honor, you just can not refuse. ' _A party to privately celebrate those who can never be publicly acclaimed for their services. Great in idea, lousy in execution._ ' With a sigh of sufferance, Jack slipped away, looking to get away for a bit. ' _Maybe the balcony_?'

Jack managed to make his way towards the French doors, dodging two senators, a five star army general, and an NID plant along the way. Exiting the party, he breathed a sigh of relief as his hands came to rest on the balcony's railing.

"You too, huh?" a California accented voice said from his side.

Jack, startled, jumped and whirled around. Glaring at the feminine giggle that erupted from the shadows. As his eyed adjusted, he could make out a petite blonde who carried herself with a battle-weary and life-hardened weight that Jack felt shouldn't be on one so young. She was short; Jack was reminded of Janet.

"You alright?" the girl asked as she approached.

"Yeah, just peachy. Hi I'm J-" Jack winced. His face was full of distaste as he remembered to use the alias the White House provided him. "Jerry Hoollihan."

The girl sighed. "Yeah, they said I'm to call myself Eliza Dogooder."

Jack mocked wincing. "Ouch, You win the worst fake name award. And I thought mine would have won. I mean, someone obviously thinks I'm a hooligan."

Eliza smiled. "That just means you're doing it right."

Jack felt eased by her quip. "You know, that's what I keep telling everyone. But do they listen?"

"No-o-o-o-o-o," the girl interrupted. "I get that all the time. My much wise teachings fall on deaf ears. Just 'cause I don't have a or diplomatica in cryptic phrases and geek talk."

Jack nodded. "Might be because you use words like 'much wise' and 'diplomatica'. Me, I just quote Homer at them."

"The greek?"

"Simpson."

Eliza's face broke into the first genuine smiled she felt that night. "You know, I know people who would have a heart attack to know there were two of us."

Jack smirked. "Almost makes you hate to disappoint them."

"Yeah." Eliza pushed a strand of errant hair behind her ears. "So ... what crime got you this heinous punishment of attending ... well ... the less I say, the less they can use against me in a court of law."

"You know, everyone here saved the world or something like that."

"Oh," Eliza perked up. "Save the world, did you? How many times?"

"Too many," Jack answered with a weight of sorrow in his voice.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Jack smiled. "Technically, I'm not allowed."

Eliza waved her finely manicured hand. "Yeah, yeah. Classified this and classified that. Don't go panicking the peanut gallery."

"You?"

"More times than it should have been at risk."

Jack turned to look out at the stars. "They're pretty tonight."

The girl came to his side to look out as well. "I sometimes wonder if there's other worlds out there and the people are looking up and watching our star in the night sky wondering if there's anyone here."

Jack grunted.

"What do you wonder about when you're feeling philosophical?"

Jack glanced over, studying the girl's profile. "I sometimes wonder how it would be nice if there really was a god, a nice one, who wouldn't let there be so much suffering in the world."

"There are gods. They just ... think of us as ants or pawns. Not really the shepherding type so much as the ... hmmm." Eliza trailed off.

"Cattle rancher and slave driver type?" Jack volunteered,

"Yeah, Jerry. I like that. Cattle ranchers."

Jack made a face. "Hate every single one of them snakes." Eliza shot him a quizzical look but didn't say anything. "How do you know of them? NID?" Suspicion colored the look he shot the girl.

"What? Anidee? Let's just say that fate has never bothered to ask me what I wanted."

"I know that feeling. Much too well."

"Look, it was good meeting you, Jerry. But I better head back in before the President sends out a search and rescue party. You know, important people to hob nob with while attempting to not fall asleep on my feet."

Jack snorted. "Boring, stuffy type. God I wish-"

"Eh eh eh eh," Eliza warned as she shook her finger in his face. "Didn't your mother every tell you that the worst thing in life is getting what you wished for?"

Jack smirked. "I guess no tempting Lady Fate then, tonight."

Eliza shook her head. "Nope," she popped her 'P', "save that for when you're on the clock."

"Feels like I'm always on the clock."

Eliza's face fell into sympathy. "Well, right now, you're off the clock. No Armageddons or apocalypses during the President's party. I'm sure he'll find a way to blame us if there is one."

Jack smiled. "Look ... Can I give you my number – no, not for that. I meant, if Fate ever throws you for a loop and you need a sympathetic ear – or my personal favorite: massive firepower, you could call. I only got my team, and sometimes you just can't-"

Eliza held up her hand. "No, I get it. Same thing here. And the same thing for you. I'll give you my number. Call if you have an emergency, even if the emergency is no one else wants to listen to your wisdom 'cause you ain't got a or a bunch of really fancy letters in your name."

"But I am a SPCA-ESP-WA-JD-OW-PMS and I got me a piece of paper from Springfield Asylum that diplomatics me as a BS.D."

Eliza smirked. "Majored in bullshittin' I see."

"How to smell it, how to shovel it. My thesis was on politicians sticking their noses in where it don't belong."

"I may want to read that some day. Might have a couple case studies for you."

"Eggs-cellent," Jack said in his best Mr. Burns impression as he rubbed his hands together. And with a handshake and two cards passing hands, Eliza rejoined the party as Jack wondered how much longer he could stay out before someone would come fetch him.

* * *

General O'Neill sat behind his desk deep in thought. He was pondering calling his counterpart in the other half of the secret Home _world_ Security. He and Buffy had kept in frequent contact since that night at the White House. Not that anyone else knew, and they both found it amusing when the politician types would dance around certain subjects each were not suppose to be aware of. ' _What idiot thought it would be smart to have it so that each branch of Homeworld Security was unaware of the others. I take care of threats from up above, Buffy gets those from below, and we both wonder if there's at least another branch for what falls inbetween._ '

Jack remember the one time he went to Sunnydale, when he had found out Buffy had died and wanted to pay his respect at her grave. He also remembered the call from her when she stopped being dead. Thankfully, Daniel got him well used to the revolving door on heaven. He also remembered calling when he heard Sunnydale sank into a sinkhole. He just wanted to make sure she wasn't stuck under a pile of rocks. The latest calls from her detailed how her organization was moving her more and more out of the field and behind a desk. He too was feeling the pressures of command.

Jack leaned in and hit the third speed dial on his phone – the second was the president and the first was Daniel. "Sunnydale Blood Bank. All new accounts get a free toaster. Come check out our compounded interest rates as well as our competitive rates on loans. Sunnydale Blood Bank, where your blood is our business. All active service members get two free withdrawals a month. Inquire about our Christmas Club for the Military and our apocalypse insurance."

"Cute Summers, real cute. Look, I'm calling because I think I might take a little break and was wondering if ya wanted to come with?"

"It isn't more fishing, is it?"

Jack chuckled. "Well, it is. But I can promise that the fishing hole I'm thinking of is truly out of this world."

"Jack," Buffy's voice became deadly serious, "you know the red tape that involves. You know I really want to visit another planet with you, but it's not in the cards."

"What? I figured your people probably has invisibility all worked out. We could sneak you right in, maybe pack you in my suitcase."

"Har har, real funny, Jack. I would feel better clearing it with the President first. And you know how twitchy he gets when he has to talk about demons or aliens."

Jack sighed. "I don't like this President as much. The last one was much cooler headed about these things. How about I just ask him if I can bring my niece along to a safe, quiet planet for a little R and R."

"Oh God I want to see his expression when he finds out the name of your 'niece' is Buffy Summers."

Jack chuckled. "So I ought to ask in person and bring a camera?"

"Yes, please. So, just some R and R? This isn't a trick to get me to help you knock off some alien head honcho?" Jack and Buffy had a long standing agreement not to involve the other in their messes, as each already had a full plate, unless as a last act of desperation. Didn't keep them from helping out in other ways. Jack slipping Buffy a few military textbooks and Buffy mailing him some enchanted fighting knives.

"No trick. Plus, I don't think the alien head honchos are quite ready for someone like you."

"Just fishing?" Buffy didn't sound convinced.

"And some hunting."

"You know I'm not an outdoorsy type. More of the mallrat type."

"Well, the native population does have an open air bazaar. I hear they are quite well known for their textiles and fashion skills."

"Sold! When we're leaving?"

"As soon as you can get to Washington to help me tag team the President. I want to see how many different shades he turns when we walk into his office together, laughing, acting like life long buds."

"I'll bring the video camera."


	5. Love Hina 2

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/5/The-Orphanage

 **For the next installment, I once had an idea of a Love Hina / Ranma combo where the only thing borrowed from Ranma ½ was the Springs of Jusenkyo. Well, the water from such. Never could figure out a neat way of using such without requiring a trip out to the middle of nowhere, China. I sort of handwave that aspect, below. And to do it justice, it'll probably need more meat than what you see here. But here is my entry to a Love Hina / Cursed Springs crossover.**

 **Chapter Five**

Love Hina

 _Motoko and the Spring of the Drowned Turtle_

 **Summary:** Motoko hadn't set out that day trying to become Keitaro's pet. Now she just has to make sure Keitaro never finds out.

Motoko made her way up the steps. She had spent an entire weekend at a Kendo convention in downtown Tokyo that brought many of the best and brightest sword practitioners from all over Asia. There were teams from Korea, Singapore, Vietnam, Tibet, and all over China - even the most backward small village from the remote mountains of China had managed to be represented. It was a tiring weekend, though also energizing. Motoko felt she had improved just from the sheer density of talent on display for study and practice. Her legs ache, her body felt sore, and the Hinata's steps seemed so much steeper than she remembered. The sun beat down upon her sweaty brow. She just wanted to crawl into her futon and sleep the day away.

She fished in her bag for a water bottle. She found one only a third full and dranked it dry. The she fished another one out. She paused as she didn't recognize it. It wasn't a plastic bottle of water with Japanese branding. It was a plain glass bottle. She shrugged, figured it must have gotten mixed up with her stuff. As she finally came to the top and was within steps of the front door, she popped the cork and poured the whole thing over her head, looking for a cool relief from the sun. But she was surprised when everything suddenly became very large around her and she became buried in her oversized clothes. She crawled out from her own gi. "Am I dreaming?" she thought to herself. She tried to drag her bag, but it dwarfed her. She tried to run to the door, but her legs didn't seem to work right. Then she noticed her arms - they were green flippers!

Next thing Motoko knew, having been in shock and unawares, was being lifted into the air by Kaolla Su. "Yum! Turtle." She drooled as she got a far off look to her eyes. "I bet Shino-mumu got this for me. Turtle soup finally for dinner."

Motoko tried to scream, to shout, to bat her arms away - but all for naught. She tried to crawl away. "Did she say I was a turtle?" Motoko wondered. "I'm not a hell beast ... Oh this is terrible." But she couldn't escape the overactive teenager.

Su carried the turtle inside. Keitaro waved at her, then did a double take and looked closer. "That doesn't look like Tama."

Su shook her head. "Nope. Its all mine!"

Keitaro looked concerned. "Su, where did you get the turtle?"

"Outside, on the steps."

"Maybe it got lost."

"Aw, but I found it. finders keepers."

"I don't know. It's a lot of responsibility to take care of a pet."

"Oh, that won't be a problem. I plan on making soup!"

Keitaro shook his head. "Sorry, Su. You can't kill a living thing just so you can have turtle soup. Hand it over."

Su shook her head. "Nah-ha. Come and get it." Then she ran off holding the turtle high overhead.

Keitaro gave chase, "Come back here."

"Someone save me!" Motoko wailed, but no one understood. Well, Tama understood. And Su was surprised by the flying turtle getting into her face.

"Two turtles for the soup. Twice the turtle taste." But in trying to get Tama, Keitaro was able to catch up and snag the Motoko from her.

"Alright, you had your fun and games. Run along. Shoo." Keitaro gently prodded the foreign blonde.

Once Su scampered off, Keitaro sighed. He then turned towards the hot springs. "How about you two get to soak while I clean out the hot springs." Tama mewed his agreement as Keitaro stopped by a closet. He opened it and removed his cleaning supplies, gingerly placing the strange turtle in the dry mop bucket. "Here, you'll be safe in here until I can get you to the hot springs."

He then made his way, while looking down to talk to Motoko's turtle form. "I wonder what I should call you, little guy. Hey, I don't even know if your a boy or a girl. I should pick a name that goes either way." He stopped to glance up. "No sign, so Hot Springs are clear for cleaning." He opened the door and began to enter, talking to Motoko once more, "I got lucky, little guy. Often this place is like a minefield, a giant trap." He slid the next door open. "Time to get some cleaning done ..." His voice trailed off as he came face to body with a very nude Naru.

"You pervert! Why must you constantly peep on me!" She then belted the hapless manager and stormed out of the bath. Tama rubbed his head on Keitaro's cheek, trying to show support.

Keitaro sighed as he fished the new turtle from his bucket as Tama landed on his shoulder. "I swear, every time. I mean, it's not like I don't have scheduled cleaning time. It's not like I don't announce my intentions at breakfast." He sighed. "Alright little guy. I'm going to need this bucket. How about you get some swim time in." Keitaro gently placed the turtle down on a rock where the turtle had easy access to the water if it wanted to swim. "At least, you get to sun on a nice, warm rock."

Keitaro then turned around and busied himself, getting his mop ready. He heard a splash behind him, then a sputtered cry of "I'm cured" in a very familiar voice. His back stiffened. Afraid to turn his head he said, nervously, "Um ... is someone there?" He then muttered to himself, over and over again, "Please let there be no one, please let there be no one, ..."

But arms wrapped around him from behind, a wet body pressed against his, and a jubilous voice said, "I'm free, free, hahahaha!"

Keitaro gulped. He knew, he could tell from through his wet shirt, that the girl behind him was naked. And he knew that voice. "Motoko," Keitaro chanced in a strained voice, "why are you naked?"

Motoko's celebration stopped. "Ahh! I'm naked! You pervert!" Then Keitaro got punched again. He dared not look, but he couldn't help himself and stole a glance as Motoko stormed back into the house.

He sighed. "How am I the perverted one."

Motoko's sense of relief was not to last. Checking in the nearby laundry room for clean clothes to wear, she startled Shinobu. Shinobu was in the middle of transferring the wash to a basket for hanging. The laundry machine was old and the spin cycle no longer got as much water out as it used to. So, with a startled yelp, Shinobu accidentally threw an armload of sopping wet clothes into the air. The cold, wet fabric nailed Motoko in the face and torso, triggering her curse once more.

Once Shinobu got her breathing and heart under control, she looked around for what scared her and found nothing. Fetching the dropped laundry from the floor, "Au, I dropped these. I'll have to wash them again." She was surprised to find a turtle under the clothes. "A turtle?"

She finished moving the laundry to the basket, then she placed the turtle on top. "I suppose it would be nice to have some company while hanging the laundry out to dry."

She first went towards the hot springs, though. "Careful! The awful LETCH is in there," Motoko tried crying out. But it sounded like a bunch of mews.

"You must be hungry," Shinobu guessed as she stroked the turtle on its head. She then poked her head into the Hot Springs. "I'm hanging the laundry, Sempai. Need anything?"

Keitaro gave her the thumbs up. "Naw, I'm good. ... Say, is that a turtle?" He then glanced towards the rocks. "Ah, you little devil - did you make an escape attempt?"

"Is the turtle yours, Sempai?"

Keitaro shook his head. "I caught Su with it; decided to save it from her stomach. I don't know where it came from."

Shinobu nodded her head. "I'll try to keep it away from Su, then. Alright, if you need me, I'll be on the roof."

Keitaro nodded then bent back to his task. "I'll be awhile yet, cleaning the hot springs."

Motoko wasn't happy. She did not know why she was a turtle again. She did not like being stuck in such a helpless shape. She just plain hated turtles. "Am I being punished for something?" She cried to the heavens. "What for?" She hung her head.

"No worries, little turtle. We have plenty of food, as we have another turtle that lives here too." Shinobu rubbed the shell before grabbing another piece of clothing to hang.

Sitting out in the sun, feeling sorry for herself, Motoko had no choice but to think. "Must be all Urashima's fault. Hmm ... the last thing I did was punish him. ... But I doubt an idiot like him could curse me so. Am I being tested? Cursed? I'll get to the bottom of this."

This went on for some time. Sometimes Motoko was around, sometimes she seemed to disappear; she never admitted anything but weak excuses, so everyone began to just take it for granted. Sometimes there was an extra turtle hanging about, and sometimes not. Usually, Keitaro would end up taking care of the turtle after stopping Su from trying to eat it. Keitaro would keep it nearby, often while he was studying. There was times the turtle got to witness his clumsiness and bad luck leading to some sort of fiasco with Naru while studying, and there were times where the turtle was what Keitaro tripped over leading to such. There were times Keitaro studied in his room, and times where he was in his room with only the turtle to talk to in a very one-sided conversation. And there were times that Keitaro let the turtle climb into his futon while he slept, so it could get a bit of warmth.

But today, it was a rather different time. Su was successful in catching the turtle. Worse, Keitaro was still away (from a dual Naru and Motoko strike), so he wasn't there to save the poor animal. Nor was Shinobu around in the kitchen either, to stop Su from cooking the reptile. Su got a pot onto a burner, threw in some veggies and water, and stuffed the turtle in before slamming the lid on and leaning upon it. The water was still cold, and she could feel how the turtle frantically tried to escape, to no avail. For many minutes she hovered over the pot, holding the lid down as she waxed hungrily about turtle soup. Suddenly, when the water gotten hot but not boiling, the lid burst off and Su tumbled onto the floor with a wet, and naked, Motoko landing on top of her.

Which meant that Keitaro had the new responsibility of keeping Su from experimenting on the turtle from that point on. (Motoko capable of keeping Su from experimenting on HER all on her own self.)

Keitaro was whistling as he carried his toolbox, returning it to the closet he kept it in. The mysterious turtle held against his chest with the other arm. "Ahh, finally got that fixed. How long do you think it'll last before the next repair?" he rhetorically asked, a wry smile twisting his lips. He chuckled as he fondly looked at his new pet as he used the hand of the arm holding it to stroke it on the head like he knew it liked. So content was Motoko, feeling safe at that moment (and perhaps a little guilty for being one of the reasons why Keitaro had to do some impromptu handy work), she did not really register the path Keitaro took after returning his tools until they were there. Actually, she did not notice they were in his little, private bathing area - a space the girls forced him into so he had no reason to use the hot springs - until he mentioned taking a bath. "And now to clean the sweat off before my study session with Naru. What do you say, little guy? Wanna go for a swim?"

Motoko panicked. By now, she connected how her form changes with the temperature of water she exposes herself to. Keitaro was flabbergasted when he dropped the squirming turtle into his hot bath, and it suddenly changed into a blushing, sputtering Motoko. His jaw hinged open, his finger came up to point, unintelligible sounds came from his throat as he took a step back.

Motoko sunk deeper into the tub, embarrassed and afraid - she was still coming to grip with her dirty little secret and worried how the others would react; she feared being kicked out for being a freak. "Uh ..." She couldn't look Keitaro in the eyes. "Please don't kick me out!" She wailed.

The sight of her so broken and vulnerable snapped Keitaro out of his stupor. He dropped to his knees by her, bringing himself to her eye level (and giving her more privacy). His hands rose, unbidden, so he could wipe a teardrop from her cheek with his thumb. "Why would I? Motoko, what's going on?"

She sniffed. "I don't know. Some kind of curse, I think."

"Is this why Su keeps chasing after you?"

Motoko snorted. "I don't want to talk about it."

Keitaro nodded. "I'm going to go to my room now. Do you need a robe or something so you can get back to your room?"

As he turned to leave, she whispered, "Thank you!"

Later that night, he found her on the roof gazing at the stars. "Hey. You doing OK?" He rested a hand on her shoulder. He knew the gesture was a gamble, and was pleased when she didn't immediately cut his hands off.

"I just wish I knew what I could do." Motoko sounded so unusually unsure, Keitaro had to double check to make sure it was her standing there.

"I'm no expert on curses, but someone has to know something."

Motoko nodded. "Maybe my sister or parents ..."

"Why haven't you called them, then?"

"I'm afraid," she admitted.

Keitaro smiled at her and pulled her into a one armed hug. "Want me to be there when you call?"

She nodded and rewarded him with a small, shy smile.


	6. Miraculous 2

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/6/The-Orphanage

 **There are hints on who might be Hawkmoth, but I don't want to headcanon something I can merely wait and see to find out. So, for the needs of this little plot bunny, Gabriel Agreste is Hawkmoth.**

 **Chapter Five**

Miraculous

 _The New Spring Line_

 **Summary:** If this is a dream, Tikki, _don't_ pinch me for I never want to wake up.

It all started as most things do, entirely by chance. Marinette was walking out of her house. A wry smile sprung to her lips as her eyes fell upon the Ladybug and Cat Noir statue across the street at the entrance to the park. It was a windy, fall day, and a wind kicked up, playing with the hem of her dress and lifting strands of hair away from her face. She walked around the corner, passing by the front bakery door and waving at her father through the glass, to come to a stop at the other street that ran by her house. She waited for the traffic so she could cross, being on her way to school to meet up with Alya to research in the library for a school project. As she waited, and the wind kept caressing her in its gentle embrace, a car came to a stop in front of her. The rear window rolled down to reveal Gabriel Agreste.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng," he greeted formally.

Marinette made an eeping noise, squeaking like a mouse. "Mr. Agreste, sir. What are you doing here?"

His eyes studied her from head to toe and back. His lips pursed as he tore his gaze from her hair, or perhaps her ears. "I am on my way to a business meeting. Your dress, am I correct in assuming it is of your own design?"

Marinette nodded her head. "Yes, sir. It is."

"I see," he mused as he scratched his chin. "I'll send my personal assistant around later to arrange a meeting. Good day, Miss Dupain-Cheng." The window rolled up and he drove off.

"Strange," Marinette murmured.

Tikki, from her place in Marinette's purse, one Marinette made to match the dress, answered, "Maybe he wants you to design something, like Jagged Stone did."

Marinette nodded, crossed the street, and forgot all about it as she got busy with her homework.

Later that day, while Marinette was working the bakery counter, Nathalie entered the store. "Miss Dupain-Cheng." She nodded.

Marinette smiled. "How can I help you? We have some bread, fresh from the oven. And today's special is orange rum petite-four in buttercream frosting."

The stern woman shook her head. "I am here to see you and your parents, on a business matter in regards Gabriel Agreste."

"Oh," Marinette exclaimed as she remembered her morning encounter with the man.

Her mom had stuck her head out from the back. "What's this?" she politely asked as she surveyed the scene.

"Ma'am," Nathalie began, "I am here to book an appointment with your daughter. Being underage, she'll require the presence of her parents. Gabriel has blocked out some time during lunch tomorrow. If you or your husband could be free then, he'll send a car around. Business ought to conclude in time for Marinette to return to class."

Sabine had, by this point, approached the counter. "May I ask what this meeting will be about?"

Nathalie nodded. "Mr. Agreste desires to purchase one or more designs from your daughter to be part of his spring launch." She then turned her head to look Marinette in the eye, "I suggest having a number of designs ready, as well as alterations for each. My understanding is he particularly appreciates what he saw you in this morning; he feels it's a very fashion forward piece. So designs in that direction would be for the best."

Marinette blushed and smiled as her eyes lit up. "Mr. Agreste wants to use one of my designs?" She then spun to her mom, "Oh, mama! Can we please go?"

Sabine smiled warmly. "It wouldn't hurt to meet with him, I suppose. We can close the shop down for lunch for one day."

Nathalie nodded curtly. "Very well. I have you on the schedule. Since you live across the street from where Adrien and Miss Dupain-Cheng goes to school, we can pick the kids up first and swing by the bakery to pick up your husband and yourself. Keep in mind, discretion is how this business work. Gabriel Agreste respects business partners that know how to keep a tight lip. Good day, see you tomorrow." She then spun on her heels and marched out.

Marinette was brought down from cloud nine when her mother told her, "I'll cover the counter; you better go upstairs and organize what you want to present tomorrow."

The teen designer's eyes grew wide as she frantically ran for the stairs. "Oh my god, I have so much work to do!"

* * *

Marinette was practically a wreck the next day, vibrating in place, tripping over everything, and lapsing into daydreams, Alya shot her an amused wink, but didn't bug the girl too much about it. Her mom, wisely, had suggested she leave the designs home, on the dinner table, so that nothing would happen to them. Her parents would bring it with them. As Chloe bullied Joleka over one petty thing or another, Marinette was grateful - she could only imagine what horrors the blonde terror might do if she caught wind of them. As it was, she was already catching heat for dressing nicer than normal. "Oh look, the trash thinks she can pose as high society. Trust me, a bum in fine clothing is still a bum." But Marinette was in too good of a mood to even pay her any mind.

When the bell for lunch rang, Marinette grabber her bag, shot for the door, and was out the school well ahead of all her friends. She came to a stumbling halt by Gabriel's assistant.

"Miss Dupain-Cheng, compose yourself," Nathalie advised in a professional tone.

Marinette hung her head. "Sorry - I'm just ... stoked so much." She then fidgeted and fixed the dress she was wearing - another of her own design. She had paired it with a spring hat - a little out of place being fall, but she had wanted to showcase an expertise with spring fashion.

As such, she did not notice Adrien's approach until he spoke from right by her shoulder. "Why are we taking the stretch limo and not the usual car?" Adrien was amused to see the girl splutter and choke while blushing.

The assistant broke in smoothly. "Marinette has a business meeting with your father. Now if you both would get in." She opened the door to the limo and the two piled in.

As she closed the door, Chloe ran up from the school. "What's going on here? I demand to know."

"Miss Bourgeois." Nathalie said with a nod as she let herself into the front passenger seat of the limo.

"Adrien! What are you doing with that Mari-trash?" But she got no reply as the limo pulled away from the school. It only had to go to the end of the block before it was at the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Which meant that Chloe started running again when she saw it come to a stop.

In the backseat, Adrien wryly commented, "Maybe I should make a business meeting with father ... I might actually get to see him for once."

Marinette looked down and away, and sighed. "He's buy- buying my dress ... I mean my dress design."

Adrien bumped her shoulder with his. "That makes a lot of sense. You have a real talent." Marinette blushed. She was saved by the door opening to let her parents in. (and what with the bakery less than 50 meters from the front doors of school, Chloe arrived just in time for the limo to drive off on her again)

"Wow, what a swanky ride!" Tom let out a whistle.

"Papa!" Marinette blushed and looked scandalize.

Adrien, though, beamed to see Marinette's parents. "Are you coming over too?"

"Yes, dear." Sabine smiled. "Being a matter of business and all."

" _It'll be a pleasure to have you over._ " Adrien addressed the matriarch in Mandarin.

" _Thank you. I'm excited for Marinette. It's a really important opportunity for her._ "

"Ugh," Marinette made a face. "You're embarrassing me in another language so I won't know, aren't you?"

Adrien and the parents chuckled. "Maybe you should have your friend teach you, then you would know if I'm embarrassing you or not." Sabine smirked at her only child.

Marinette blushed pink and looked away as she made a strangled noise.

Adrien turned to the girl by his side. "Any chance you got any designs for boys? I wouldn't mind wearing something you made."

Marinette suddenly found her toes very interesting. "We, I, you, a couple ... I mean I got a couple drawings ..." She trailed off, twiddling her fingers as she fidgeted in her seat. She actually did think of including some male ideas, not knowing what Gabriel was hoping for and wanting to hit as many bases as she could to surpass expectations. She also had designed them all with Adrien in mind. A couple vests, because she liked how they look on him, slacks, and a cellphone case / belt combo. They were coordinated with some of her female designs, making for a his and her look, one being a sleeveless blouse and skirt combo and another was dress pants for the school crowd.

"Awesome," he shot her a supportive smile. "Maybe I'll get to model them? Like with the hat you made."

It wasn't long before they pulled up to the mansion and Nathalie let them out. Once inside, she gestured towards the dining room. "Adrien, you lunch is ready. If the rest of you don't mind following me, Gabriel is waiting in his office."

Nathalie knocked and when told to enter, let the family into the office. Marinette was surprised to see a display on an easel that duplicated her name from the bowler hat, right side up, and paired it with Gabriel's brand trademark to say "Marinette by Gabriel".

"Ah, yes. Please sit down." Gabriel was all smiles and gestured towards the three comfortable seats that were already in front of his desk. "I hope you don't mind, but I already took the liberty of mocking up a logo for the new line."

Marinette shook her head. "Not at all, sir."

"Did you bring your sketches?"

Sabine removed a folder from a bag she was carrying. "Right here."

"May I please see them?"

The next fifteen minutes were full of Marinette explaining each design idea as Gabriel looked on, suggested further improvements or changes, and separated them into two piles. Once she was done, he slid one pile to the side (Which Marinette was pleased to see it was the slightly smaller of the two) and tapped his finger upon the other. "I think we have enough here to work around. I must say, I am surprised at the number and quality of these. Considering you had such short notice. These are quite fashion forward, very marketable to the target buyers, and surpasses what I was hoping for. I think one more meeting, later in the week, to tweak the final design ought to be enough. We'll have to move quick to get everything ready by spring. There's production, advertising photos, distribution, and a number of other boring factors that I'll have to deal with just to get these to market. Which is why everything is so rushed.

"But, on to the nitty gritty. I had my lawyers draw up a contract. It states how much you'll be paid per design, royalties, and other important details like that. You don't have to sign it now. I suggest looking it over and making sure you understand it and are comfortable with what it says before signing. Don't take too long, but I imagine you'll want a day or two to secure the service of a lawyer for advice.

"Finally, while the majority of ads, moving forward, will use professional talent. I feel having the very first image for the line that people see ought to be of the young designer herself, wearing one of these dresses. It would do wonders. To that end, we'll want to schedule a photo shoot by the end of the month. Sooner if we can; it takes time to get from photo shoot to final adverts and we'll want to start promoting the spring line in February, just before they hit the stores in March. Now, do you have any questions?"

Once the meeting was done and most questions answered, the family was invited to stay to eat. "Since I am cutting into your lunch time, I took the liberty of having my chef prepare extra. Please, stay as my guests. I regret I am too busy to join you, but my son can keep you company." He then buzzed Nathalie and she brought the family to the dining room.

Adrien was finishing up, but had a school book out to study from. He looked up as the family entered, and smiled. "How was it? Hope my father didn't intimidate you too much."

Marinette was on such a high, she didn't even feel self-conscious talking to Adrien. "It went great and he was so nice. I can't believe I'm actually designing something that anyone in Paris would be able to buy to wear. Oh, just figuring out the patterns and sizing is going to take up all my time."

"Naw, Father's an expert at that. I'm sure he'll get it done."

Tom looked over from a plate he just smelled, a look of pure joy on his face as he had done so, "Sorry to monopolize him during your lunch time. It must be nice that he works from home."

Adrien looked down. "He's usually too busy for lunch, so today's not any different." He missed the look that passed between Tom and Sabine. "Oh hey, eat up. I can show you guys around the house if there's enough time left."

They did eat quickly, Marinette most of all. And Adrien did show them around the house a bit. "And this is my room. I don't think Father would normally approve of me having a girl in it, but since your parents are here too, it shouldn't be a problem."

"My lord," Tom Dupain exclaimed when he saw the size of it.

Sabine nodded. "We could fit everything from the house in here and still have room to spare."

Adrien shrugged. "Honestly, I like your place better. Especially Marinette's room. It felt ... less empty."

Tom whistled, looking over the video game collection. "You're welcome to come play video games again, anytime. Fair warning, Ultra Mech Strike III is not the only game Marinette will kick your butt in."

Marinette nodded. "I'm such a daddy's girl. Video games, b-rated horror movies, or comics. I been doing them all since I could sit on his knee. I get my love for Jagged Stone from Papa."

"Speaking of," Sabine said as she pointed to a spot on Adrien's wall, "is that Marinette's signature on the album cover she made?"

Adrien nodded happily. "I'm such a huge fan of Jagged Stone, I was actually jealous when Marinette got to be his go-for. So when it turns out that I go to school with the person who made one of the best hard rock album cover ever, I just had to get an autograph."

"I wouldn't say it's 'one of the best' ..." Marinette grew shy again.

Adrien blinked and shot her a funny look. "No, I'm serious. I'm on quite a few music forums and Jagged Stone fan sites. And sure, they talk more about the music, but the general consensus, and I'm talking fans from all around the world, comments for the art tends to be very positive. There's even people who are not fans of Jagged's music that admit that the cover is bad-ass. The image instantly became iconic and experts agree it'll become just as classic as a Pink Floyd, the Beatles, or David Bowie album cover. Heck, there's a already a couple dozen memes of it. There's a dude in New Zealand who had it tattooed on his back."

Marinette broke into laughter. "No way, on his back? Talk about too much time on his hands."

Adrien chuckled too. "Yeah, so you can see why I have an autographed copy hanging on my wall. How many people did you sign CDs for?"

Marinette blushed and looked away. "You're the only one that had asked."

He patted her shoulder. "Trust me. That's good. I get asked all the time. It gets tiring."

* * *

 **This would conclude for this bit of time. Other than Marinette swinging by once or twice to finalize design details with Gabriel. As the contract would induce a NDA clause (non-disclosure agreement - meaning she can't say anything to anyone or be penalized severely), she doesn't even say much to Adrien at his house either. He'll be 'So I'll have to wait until I model it to know anything?' and she'll admit that she has to model 'To engage the target audience by being one of them, as your father says' and that she's worried about having to do so. He says she'll be fine, pretend to be be ladybug. She'll giggle and say maybe she'll pretend to be Cat Noir, instead. But mostly, there's no plot relevant events, other than her dropping by the mansion to work or just hang out enough times that she's more comfortable with Adrien. There's the usual akuma to defeat, usual school days, Chloe being Chloe, her photo shoot and the akuma attack during it - but nothing moving the plot forward. Then, months later, perhaps January, there is a fashion show to introduce the new line.**

In an empty observatory, window covers iris open, letting in the sunlight. Hawkmoth stepped into the pool of sunlight as he contemplated the city before him. "The Agreste fashion show begins soon. What a time of emotional turbulence. Tempers frayed. Models demeaned. Paparazzi harassing everyone else. Ah, this may yet be Ladybug's and Cat Noir's most trying time, yet."

He held out a hand for a white butterfly to land upon, one he then used his powers to corrupt. And as it lifted to fly off, he used a jar to capture it. "Ah, my little akuma. I'm saving you for a very special person."

The window closed, cutting off the sunlight.

* **Days later** *

Marinette was so nervous, it felt like the butterflies in her stomach turned into hawkmoths and akumatized her liver and kidneys. She was currently dressed in a very nice dress gifted to her by Gabriel, sitting in the Agreste's limo besides Adrien. Of course, as the new junior designer and Gabriel's intern, she would be present at the launch of the line she designed. And, of course, Gabriel had ordered that she would be accompanied by Adrien, who was looking perfect in his Gabriel designed formal tuxedo. But it wasn't the 'almost-a-date' that had her so nervous. It was that this would be her first fashion show as a designer. The press and industry insiders would be judging her creations.

"Relax," Adrien said by her side. "You got this."

Marinette gave him a weak smile. "You can't be so sure of that."

"I was sure, and correct, when I told you similar back when you were getting your photos done." Marinette had appreciated that Adrien paid her a surprise visit to her photo shoot months before. With his gentle encouragement, smiles, and support - she managed to have a lot of fun instead of locking up in nerves like she feared. Not that she would have, but Adrien was a source of courage for her. And Cat Noir brief appearance after that akuma attack was resolved, mid-shoot, was much appreciated too. "And I'm telling you again, now. You got this. And I'll be by your side every step of the way."

Marinette blushed and looked away. Other than the driver, they were alone in the car as Gabriel and Nathalie had gone ahead hours previous. "I have a bad feeling. I just hope an akuma doesn't attack or something."

Adrien chuckled. "If so, just keep your head down until Ladybug shows up. It'll only be a momentary distraction and then she'll put everything back to order." He couldn't help the emotion that slipped into his voice, one of admiration and respect.

"You must really admire her," Marinette smiled bigger, brighter, and more genuine.

Adrien shrugged. "What's not to like? All of Paris loves her. Half of Paris wants to date her. I dare say, I'm not being very original in being her fan. I'd like to say I was her first, but that's not very likely." Adrien laughed. He knew the moment he fell for the heroine was also the same moment a lot of others did as well.

Marinette snorted, "You make it sound like she gets around."

Adrien choked on some spit and turned beet red. "I didn't mean it like that!" Then he saw Marinette trying to hold her laughter in and knew she was teasing him. "You know what I meant," he sighed. He was pleased, though, to see she was finally distracted from her anxiety. Now to keep her amused.

"Hey, Marinette ..." When she turned inquisitive eyes to his, he continued, "Knock knock."

Later, just as Marinette and Adrien made there way down the red carpet, posing every three meters for photographers to take their pictures and Adrien to sign some random autograph, they finally made it to the final obstacle before they could step inside: the interview. Standing in all her journalist glory was Nadja Chemak. "Marinette?" she squealed upon seeing the young girl. She then broke form and pulled the young girl into a hug. "How did you end up being Adrien Agreste's date to his father's fashion show?" It no longer felt like she was going to be grilled by some hard-nose reporter, but just having a chat with a friend of the family.

Adrien slipped closer to her, half behind her where he could gently lay a hand on the small of her back in a show of support. Marinette was suddenly at ease. It also helped that Gabriel had prep the two ahead of time on what they could and could not tell the press. And Nathalie helped her rehearse it by grilling her over and over again. With a glowing smile, Marinette looked right into the camera and said, "In a bold, new direction for his fashion house, Gabriel Agreste had wanted to take an up and coming young, junior designer under his wing and release a line of clothing for teenagers made by a teenager."

"Oh my God!" Nadja exclaimed.

"Tonight, we're announcing 'Marinette by Gabriel'. A line of clothes for springtime romances, dates, school dances, and weekends outings with friends. I personally came up with the idea for each piece, but it was Gabriel's patient help and skills that made tonight possible. Gabriel is always pushing on the boundaries of fashion, and this is just another example of his forward thinking and fashion leadership."

"I'm so happy for you! Your family's bakery logo, that cute little dress you made for Manon, Jagged Stone's album cover, and now you're very own designer clothing line. You're like the youngest fashion designer ever. Girl, you better bottle up some of whatever it is that makes you tick because I want some."

Marinette laughed. "I still have a long way to go before I can claim to being a fashion designer."

"And she's modest too," Adrien commented with warmth and admiration from behind her shoulder. "And I have to second that idea of bottling essence of Marinette. I'd buy a case," Adrien shot a cheeky wink and smirk at the camera.

"Adrien Agreste," Nadja turned to the young model, "You have been a regular fixture at your father's show for years now. But this is the first time you been accompanied with a date. What would you like to tell my viewers about your relationship with Miss Dupain-Cheng." Her tone was all business, but her eyes held a challenging glint - like a mother grilling her daughter's first boyfriend.

Marinette blushed as Adrien laughed. "Hey, she's the star tonight. So, technically, that makes _me_ her date for the evening, not the other way around. But seriously, we both needed to be here tonight, we're both friends, and so it was only natural that we'd be here together. Honestly, this is the first show I am looking forward to being at. Having Marinette here and excited to finally get to see what she has been working on with Father, I've never had this much fun before. I'm just pleased I get to share in a friend's accomplishment. My only regret is I'm not wearing a Marinette original."

"Shush you," Marinette elbowed the boy at her side. She then turned back to Mrs. Chemak and nodded. "He's right, though. It'll be fun to have someone I know here, my age, to hang out with. It's a nerve wracking night, so I could use a friend and I am lucky to have Adrien here with me. That's pretty much it. Nothing fancy. We're just friends, is all."

Nadja smiled. "Oh, I don't know. You're the cutest couple I seen all night. And I am sure others would agree." Nadja then turned back to the camera. "Does Paris have a new power couple in the making? Remember, you heard it here first on KIDZ+ TV. Stay tuned and you'll get first hand coverage of Gabriel's most daring, risk-taking move to date: an entire line designed by the best teenage designer in all of Paris."

"I wouldn't say best," Marinette mumbled to Adrien, but she was still loud enough to be picked up by the microphone.

"Nonsense," Adrien quietly admonished her, "it runs in the family. Your parents are the best bakers in all of Paris. Your uncle is a highly renowned chef. Greatness is in your blood."

Nadja smirked at the camera. "See what I mean folks. Cutest couple ever!"

Marinette blushed and dropped her face into her hands. Adrien shot a smirk and eyebrow wiggle-waggle to the camera, then he was dragged off as Marinette took his hand and lead him inside.

"I'm sorry," Marinette whispered once they made it into the theater the show was being held in.

"For what?" Adrien replied in a confused tone of voice.

Marinette looked away then down to her feet. "For people thinking we're a couple. I wasn't trying to trick you into something like that."

Before she could say much more, Adrien laid hands on her shoulders to gently turn her to face him, and then gently raised her chin with his right hand so he could look her in the eyes. "It's not your fault. And, really, that's how most interviews I been in go. Who are you dating, yadda yadda yadda. News is built on gossip, sadly. Plus, seriously, I could do a whole lot worse for a date. I mean, it's not like Ladybug is going to accept an invitation from me to go to one of these."

Marinette giggled. "Ah, so that's who you want to take to prom. I see how it is. Maybe I'll have to ask Cat Noir out, next time."

Adrien smiled. "Like a double date? Isn't that just asking for an akuma attack to break up the date."

"Like the news of you on a date tonight just didn't totally cause a couple dozen girls to spontaneously akumatize?"

Adrien made a face of disgust. "Ach, fangirls! Don't remind me." Then he laughed at his own joke.

Marinette pushed his face away. "You're horrible. Knock knock jokes all car ride long? I don't know what you were thinking, but it's no wonder your single."

"Me-ouch! That hurts, cupcake. Plus I got you to stop brooding, so job well done."

Marinette huffed. "I don't brood. I just-"

"Worry like a paranoid, long tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs. Come on, we have to get backstage. And you have to inspect the models Father arranged. Make sure everything is perfect, while I have to go get made up and ready as well." Adrien, besides modeling a couple ensembles for his father, was also chosen (well, more like commanded) to be the MC for Marinette's line while she stayed backstage to supervise the models. "Catch up with me after, OK?"

"You can count on it."

Meanwhile, Gabriel was near fits, and when the two teen entered backstage, he finally boiled over and left in a rage, slamming the door to a random dressing room shut behind him. Out of everyone else's sight - he smiled as he took a jar from his coat and opened it. A purple, black butterfly flew out to land on the measuring tape around his neck. "Perfect," he sneered as his form shifted into 'The Tailor'. "All according to plan."

An akuma version of Gabriel bursts from the dressing room causing chaos. Marinette and Adrien separated, and when they each found a private place, transformed. The battle went from backstage to front stage to the streets, where the superhero duo are victorious. "Relax, Mr. Agreste. I am sure your show will be nothing less than genius." And the two ran off. As everything had become returned to order, Gabriel fixed his clothes, dusted off some dirt, and returned to the backstage. He ran into the kids, out of breath, coming out of the men and women restrooms.

"Ah, there you two are," he greeted with a warm smile. "Come, come. I got a surprise for you both." He leads them backstage to a different room, the stage manager office. "I know how attached you are to your earrings, Marinette, and that you worry about them getting lost or stolen in all of this chaos. So I brought along a portable safe, which only I know the combination too. Come come. I have something to show you." He opened his safe and reached in. "These used to belong to my wife, Adrien's mother. She would be delighted to have you wear them on your big night. I think she would have approved of you."

Both Marinette and Adrien watch with big eyes and hitched breaths. The earrings in the box in his hands were absolutely stunning.

"And, for you son, something to replace that tacky ring for the night." He also withdrew another box, one with a brooch. "This, too, was your mothers. How about making an old man happy and the two of you wearing these for a couple hours."

Both kids, thought along similar lines, "We just defeated an akuma and our kwamis need rest anyways. So it ought to be safe and they can rest in the safe where no one will find them. Two attacks back to back is pretty rare."

"Yes, Father," Adrien said having eyes only for something connected to his mom.

Marinette blushed and nodded. "I'd be honored, sir."

Later, Marinette was too deep in the bustle and activity backstage to give any thought to the event, and Adrien too busy getting ready to MC in a few minutes to think about anything other than memorizing his que cards (just in case the teleprompter failed or glitch). They met up, for a moment, just before he had to go onstage to introduce her and get her segment of the show going.

"Good luck, cupcake."

"You too, pretty boy. Try not to trip in front of everyone."

"Funny, I was going to tell you the same thing," Adrien said with a wink. "Alright, relax, it'll be over before you know it."

Marinette nodded then turned to look over the models again, not seeing anything out of place. Adrien laid a chaste kiss on her cheek then exited to the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, members of the fashion press, shoppers, buyers, retailers, and celebrities, welcome to our show." Adrien paused to pan his eyes over the crowd, trying to engage as many people as he could as Nathalie had instructed. His gaze paused for a bit on Jagged Stone and was pleased when Jagged gave him a slight nod of the head. "We have now reach the point in this show that I am most excited for. I think most people just assume that my father would be my favorite fashion designer. Don't get me wrong, I do love him and many of the styles I have worn over the years. But, lately, that spot on my list of designers I desperately want to wear has come to be occupied by a classmate of mine. A most brilliant and amazing girl, who is very talented artistically and - perhaps I am biased here - the sweetest most caring girl I know. I feel lucky to count her in the small circle of friends I have. And I always knew she had what it takes to be a successful fashion designer. I just didn't expect it to happen at so young an age. So, without further ado, Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

At this Marinette came onto stage to wave at the assembled crowd as a banner over the stage unfurled. It was a giant image of the advert Gabriel had designed for her launch. An image of her in the park, in one of her dresses and sunhat, with an innocent and natural expression on her face. A whole crew had meticulously raked away all the fallen leaves that day. And the photographer was careful in how he framed the trees in the shot, plus hours of photoshopping the background with an image from an actual spring day outdoors, all to create the sense that she was out in spring and not fall. The image flattered her and across the top was her new brand logo, the cursive Marinette of her bowler hat.

She sheepishly bowed to the polite applause, or in the case of Jagged - the loud whistling and call of "Rock on, girl!"

"And now, let's introduce the new spring line for young adults as designed by a young adult. Introducing ... Marinette by Gabriel!" Marinette scooted off stage as the procession of models began. And as they did the runway walk, her and Gabriel were backstage making sure they were in correct order, nothing was out of place, and so on.

And once the show was done, and the models packed and left and the audience were gone, there were still three people left.

"Come, I know it's a school night. But there is a small after party at the house. I'll return your jewelry once we conclude our business there."

And this leads to them in an observatory part of the house, with Gabriel holding the miraculouses and transforming into Hawkmoth.

"Father!"

Cruel laughter issued forth from the elder Agreste. "Don't worry son. I am sure you will like what comes next. This is where I use the power of the ladybug and cat noir miraculouses to return your mother to us!"

 **Desperate battle. Adrien conflicted on doing the right thing, Hawkmoth is his dad, and the idea that his mom can be returned. But he comes to realize it's wrong and his mother wouldn't have approved. Marinette tries to talk Gabriel down; tries to get him to be the father Adrien needs. Eventually, she gets to the miraculouses and throws Adrien his ring - understanding that this was always going to be his fight, not hers. Another scene idea is that perhaps Nathalie and the bodyguard stumble upon them. The bodyguard stands in protection over Adrien. Gabriel's "Betrayal, biting the hand that hired you." earns the grunted reply of "You hired me to protect your son. I am contractually to do so, even from you." - except, perhaps, in smaller words?**

 **On winning, it could go two ways. Gabriel is remorseful, and they took his butterfly miraculous away. So they keep quiet but he has to start a charity for akuma victims. Or, he isn't remorseful and goes to jail, his name forever spoiled (and Adrien's and Marinette's name by association). Let's go with the former case.**

The following morning, Marinette had not wanted to get out of bed, but Tikki kept rousing her. "You have school, Marinette." She finally got up and made it to school on time.

"Maybe I should have stayed in bed," she thought when she walked into a wall of chaos. To one side were classmates that were huddled over their phones. "I bet they're talking about the anonymous messages left by Ladybug and Cat Noir on how Hawkmoth was no longer a problem and they would be semi-retiring." And to the other side was Chloe and a few girls shooting her daggers.

Marinette rolled her eyes and ignored them all, making her way to her classroom. Soon after, Adrien walked into the room. He looked around, noticed Marinette, and sat down facing her so they could talk. "Hello sunshine," he teased.

"How are you so awake. I'm dragging my feet here."

Adrien shrugged. "Not the first fashion-related late night I had. Come on, cheer up. Last night was ... was something."

Marinette smiled then looked away. "Yeah, 'something' is a good description."

Chloe then stalked up and threw herself on Adrien. "Adrikins! If you needed a date to a fashion show, you should have asked me."

"Sorry, Chloe," he said sincerely. "The show was for fashion insiders and employees of Gabriel's."

"Whatever," Chloe snapped. She then sneered at Marinette. "Hope you enjoyed last night, I am sure Mr. Agreste will come to his senses and fire you soon." With a head flick, she advanced to her seat.

Alya entered next and scowled. She joined Marinette at their desk. "Girl, you better start licking boot if you want me to forgive you."

Marinette raised an eyebrow, than looked at Adrien. "Remind me again what I did wrong?"

"You know what you did, girl. Total betrayal of best friend status!" At her clueless look, Alya exploded. "Why didn't you tell me about the clothing line."

"Oh!" Marinette blushed and looked down. "Sorry, but I was under contractual obligation to tell nobody."

Alya scowled deeper. "I ain't nobody. I'm the best friend. You could have trusted me."

"She's right; I know my father," Adrien said in a soft voice. "It really would have gone bad for her. Father demands discretion. The fashion industry is utterly cut throat. Non-disclosure clauses is common. I have had to sign several, just because I got to see clothes in advance when modeling them."

"I would have lost the opportunities, been sued for lots of money - lots and lots of money my family can't afford. And, everything was done so long ago you would have been bored waiting to see them in the shops. Now we can make a whole day of shopping."

"There better be a whole day of shopping involved ... aw, girl, you know I can't stay mad at you." Alya then pulled Marinette into a hug. "Total congrats! You have to tell me all about it." Marinette nodded, happily. "Good. Now ... did you hear the news?"

Marinette and Adrian traded clueless gazes. "I was rather busy all of yesterday after school. What news?"

"Hawkmoth is defeated, gone ... though there's no proof. But ... here see for yourself." She had the LadyBlog already up on her phone.

Just before lunch, there was a knock on the classroom door. Nathalie stepped into the room. "Sorry for the disruption. With the recent news on Hawkmoth, Gabriel has begun a charity for victims. As a number of akumas come from his son's class, I been instructed to offer store credit to his classmates who been victimized. Sorry Adrien and Marinette. As employees of the company, you are disqualified from receiving any credit. Also, neither of you ever been an akuma. I shall now hand them out in alphabetical order." Nathalie than began calling out names, and as each student approached her, handed them an envelope.

"Did you know this was going to happen girl? Another thing you didn't tell me."

"And ruin the surprise and steal the thunder? Now we have to go shopping, huh."

Alya snorted. "I can't believe Chloe is getting credit. She's got more more money than the rest of the class combined ... well, except Adrien and probably you too, now."

Marinette smiled. "She had her own demons too, plus it's not worth listening to her complain if she didn't get any."

"Maybe she was an akuma once, but you should subtract the half a dozen people she was responsible for akumatizing. She should pay into the charity." And then Nathalie called Alya's name and when she sat back down and opened the envelope, was pleasantly surprised to find a five hundred euro gift certificate to Gabriel's Fashion Boutique.

At lunch, Marinette and Adrien walked to the bakery. "So," Adrien mused, "I believe today is when they are starting to put all of your ads up. You ready to see your face everywhere?" Marinette blushed and managed to only say eeps and squeaks. Adrien laughed. "Don't worry. It was very strange and odd my first time, too."

As they came up to the bakery, Marinette went to hold the door open for Adrien when her eye caught something through the glass. "Oh no!" She then stormed in and, pointing to the 'Marinette by Gabriel' poster that was on an easel by the front door, yelled at her dad, "Where did you even get that?"

Tom shrugged. "The poster? Nathalie dropped it off earlier. What you think? Looks good there, huh?"

"Are you trying to embarrass me to death?"

Tom laughed. "You'll live. Come on. We're really proud of you. We can't help wanting everyone know how amazing you are."

"See," Adrien joined the conversation, "he agrees with me. You're amazing."

"Shush you."

Anything more she might have said was cut off as Jagged Stone and his assistant, Penny, entered the bakery with a grand flourish. "Ah, there's the little seamstress herself. Just who I was coming to see."

"Jagged Stone!" Adrien cried excitedly. He then turned to the girl next to him. "Jagged Stone came to see you. That's so awesome!"

Marinette merely shook her head at the boy's antics before pushing his head away with a finger to his nose. "Good Afternoon, are you here for some baguettes or pastries?"

"Yeah, throw together a box of assorted sweets. However, I came to decry you falling into the soulless clutches of Gabriel Agreste's hands. I feel like I need to make sure you exercise your rock soul by having you make me something hardcore. Assuming your permitted to take jobs on the side."

Marinette giggled. "I can, I think. Plus, it's among friends."

Jagged shook his head. "As an artist, I better pass some bon mots along. Rule #1 is that you never ask an artist to work for free. You're getting paid for this. Just like the album cover. I'll just deposit it in that trust fund your parents had set-up so I could pay you for the album art."

"What can I do for you? Looking for some poster art?"

Jagged scoffed. "A poster? You did not tell me you were a wizard with a sewing machine. Naw, with my album doing so well, I am going to a bunch of award shows all over the world. I need something to wear. But let's face it, a tuxedo is just not my style."

Marinette nodded, "Not enough sharkskin and furs."

Jagged smiled. "Sharkskin and furs? Finally, someone who really gets me. You're hired. Let Penny know how much you need to buy materials. Throw some sketches my way. We'll instagram and twitter." He then snapped his fingers and his assistant handed over a sheet of paper with his measurements and social media contacts. "And remember to charge me at least five times the cost of material for your time. Ah, who am I kidding, I'm going to be adding a few zeros anyways. Remember, you are dressing the Rock and Roll God of the World!"

Marinette giggled. "I'll get you some sketches by tonight."

Jagged winked. "See that you do. Now, on to my sweet tooth."

After having put together a box of pastries for Jagged Stone, the two teenagers went outside and around the corner to the door leading upstairs. Sabine was setting lunch on the table as the two came in. "Ah," she warmly greeted the children, "just in time. I am pleased you could join us for lunch, Adrien."

"Thank you ma'am. It smells wonderful."

"I heard on the news that your father was starting a fund for akuma victims. Got the Mayor and Jagged Stone to donate as well."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah. A surprising move on his part, but I am sure he's writing it off as good will or something."

"Speaking of Jagged," Marinette became giddy with excitement, "he was just here. He wants me to design his suit for the award shows. Isn't that awesome?!"

Sabine smiled proudly. "That's wonderful news, honey." She pulled her daughter into a hug. "You're getting famous so fast. Hope you will still take time for us little people."

"I think that was a short joke," Adrien punned.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "You two are going to be the death of me."

Later, after school, the two found a quiet corner in the park to discuss topics that had to wait. They talked about how it turns out they were Ladybug and Cat Noir (seeing as Gabriel pretty much outed them the night before, but they were too busy defeating Hawkmoth to deal with that revelation properly), about the crushes each had - something Adrien had brought up ("Do you think I finally have a shot at getting to date Ladybug?"), about the future, and about how they should best break the news that they were now dating (they decided on pranking the class, but being straight with their parents). And with a kiss, this story ends.


	7. Love Hina 3

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/7/The-Orphanage

 **There is a story on here I am a big fan of. Sadly, it's been abandoned for years. "I love you, now shut up" by GYRAX is a story where, to get badly needed funds, Keitaro and Motoko have to star in a reality TV show - unbeknownst to all the other tenants except Su. The show pits them as in a secret relationship, so they have to do date activities - which turns into chaos. However, as it's all a secret, they can't be paid for it until after it's on the air. So, to help their cover and pay them, the same producer also casts them in a new drama. As romantic leads. It's all crack fic - and very well written and hilarious.**

 **Now, I'm not going to attempt an outright copy. But at least going with the still funny idea of Keitaro as a TV star opposite Motoko is something I can attempt. Heck, I wanna write a version where it's Mutsumi. I could see her visiting him on set and everyone coming to the same conclusion that anyone who spends 20 minutes with them does: "Oh My God! There's TWO of them!" They can play fraternal twins in a comedy series!**

 **Heck, have a writer, seeing how Mutsumi is fond of him, suggest, "Hey, what if his sister has incestuous thoughts?" and Keitaro response being, "No! I get enough of that from my actual younger sister. Just, please ... No!" Just so everyone can sweatdrop.**

 **Chapter Six**

Love Hina

 _Lights, Camera, Action!_

 **Summary:** What if, instead of becoming Seta's part timer, Keitaro found a different field of work?

Keitaro was dejected. He got fired from, in his opinion, a pretty decent job at a bar. He knew he could have done a good job there, and he really needed the money. He hadn't even been working there for more than a couple hours. All because of Kitsune. He sighed; getting upset at his lousy fate wasn't going to solve any of his problems. "Maybe I might have better luck looking for work around Todai's campus? College students must be looking for work all the time," he muttered to himself. "Or maybe I could use a job agency, though they can get pretty costly."

So dejected was he, he did not even notice the film crew preparing for a run and gun shoot. The cameraman was hunkered in the back of a van, rear doors missing. There was a small group of people milling about. Off to the side, a man wearing a ball cap and nylon jacket spoke into a handheld two-way radio. Suddenly, a woman screams and starts running down the street, towards the van, as a man chases her. Keitaro, shocked by the suddenness of it all, watched as she jumped onto a motorcycle and sped off behind the van. The man stopped, near Keitaro, puffing. "But you forgot your purse!"

It took a minute, but Keitaro had figured out it was just a movie when he heard someone yell "Cut!" and the man stopped huffing and puffing and stood there as some young adult ran up to hand him a drink.

"You're going to be in the way," someone said from over Keitaro's shoulder.

He jumped and spun around. "Oh, heh heh. Sorry, sorry." He bowed a couple times. "I'll just be going, then." Then, without looking at all, Keitaro started to dash across the street. Which would have been fine, except it was a busy street. Keitaro managed to trip over the curb into a bus, bounce off of it into traffic where a cab swerved and blared it's horn, causing Keitaro to panic and run faster, only to be struck by a messenger on a bicycle and sent sprawling towards oncoming traffic. Said oncoming traffic was the stunt actress returning for another take, who clipped Keitaro on his hip sending him spinning into the van behind her. Keitaro face planted against the grill of the van to be bounced into a parked car and pinballed back into the road to land by the motorcycle, which had stopped when a crazy person ran into it. The actress glared down at said crazy person, also known as Keitaro Urashima.

"Someone call an ambulance!" she called to her coworkers, afraid that he was probably severely maimed, if not outright dead.

Keitaro groaned as he got up and brushed himself off. "I have my cellphone on me, need me to call emergency? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Everyone working on the film stared, silently, at the young man. The actress's jaw dropped. The man in a ball cap (and nylon jacket) started clapping his hands. "That was the best thing I seen all day. Hilarious! How long have you been training as a physical comedian?"

"Huh?" was Keitaro's intelligent reply. He looked to the actress on the motorbike. "Is he talking to you?"

But by then the director was already trying to shake Keitaro's hand. "That was spectacular. How are you not hurt? Those hits look like they really hurt."

Keitaro shrugged. "I've had a lifetime of clumsiness and bad luck. Sorry for ruining your shoot. I'll just be going now."

"Not so fast," the director threw and arm around Keitaro's shoulder. "You ever think of acting? I got an upcoming project. A TV show I'm producing. I could use a guy of your talents."

Keitaro scratched his head. "Sounds like a lot of fun, but I have to go find work. So I won't have the time or anything."

"It's a paying job."

"I'm your man!" Keitaro stuck his hand out, looking for a handshake.

* * *

Keitaro was rather proud of himself. He signed a job contract and everything, so he could return to the inn with head held high knowing that he had found work. Sure, it would be long hard days, but they were willing to get him tutors (they already had tutors on set for the few child actors on the show), and if it was a career he took a fancy too, his experience would help him get into the film and acting school at Tokyo University.

The only wrinkle was that he had to keep quiet about any details until the show hit air. So Keitaro was currently trying to think of some way to boast he found work, without having to actually explain what it is he's doing.

Meanwhile, Motoko was feeling a little guilty. She was Kitsune's accomplice in emptying her landlord's bank account. "Well, as long as he finds work, I guess it'll all be OK." She frowned for a moment than shrugged, figuring that the problem would take care of itself.

Keitaro managed to stroll in, shortly before dinner time. Kitsune, seeing him first, questioned, "Hey, you ever found more work after that bar manager threw you out?"

Keitaro rolled his eyes. "He only fired me because of you, if you remember. And yes, I did."

The others stopped to congratulate him. "What is it?"

"Uh?" Keitaro had the deer-in-headlights look. "It's ... a secret." He stammered.

Naru raised her eyebrow. "That bad, huh?"

"Maybe he's working for the mob," Kitsune joked. "Keitaro the gigolo."

Keitaro blushed. "That's not it!"

"Well, what is it?" Shinobu asked.

"Ah, you see ... it's ... well ..." Keitaro hung his head and whined, "I'm a gigolo?" His tone was more questioning, but everyone took it as an admission of guilt. Kitsune fell down laughing as Naru's face darkened.

"Really!" Naru screamed. "Have you no decency?"

Keitaro panicked. "You know how hard it is to get a job? I had a great one, but then Kitsune walked in. I was lucky this guy liked what he saw and hired me on the spot."

Everyone blushed and spluttered, getting the absolute wrong idea. As one, they all decided to just not think about it. "So, uh ... dinner is ready. Let's go eat."

But Kitsune wouldn't let it go. "Now that you have a job, does that mean I can pay my rent by fooling around with you?"

Keitaro gaped like a fish out of water. Naru growled. "No, you drunken whore. That means you have to pay him ..." She then choked, realizing what she was saying, and stared at her dish. "You're an idiot, Keitaro."

Keitaro knew even less how to respond when Shinobu asked him how affordable he was. Motoko and Naru, however, responded with violence.

But that night, Motoko, who felt scandalized, laid wake, thinking. "It's my fault he has to lower himself to such a level. Well, Kitsune's fault. On more than one level. But she'll never take responsibility. That idiot, falling into the first easy job his desperation leads him to. I'll just get a part time job and try to help out. That way he can quit." And with her mind made up, she fell into an uneasy sleep.

It took a couple days, but she found a small ad for young women who knew martial arts. It seemed sketchy, but she decided it couldn't be as bad as being a male prostitute to some rich guy who had hired Keitaro on the spot for liking his looks. Turned out that the address was to a TV Studio and she met with a producer who wanted to make a martial arts action themed romance drama. Her role would be a small one, the straight man half of the comedic relief.

"I already found a great actor for your partner. Totally a physical comedian like you have never seen before. A real Jerry Lewis / Chevy Chase sort of goofball. You can meet him when I take you on tour of the set."

Motoko, expecting worse, was actually excited about the chance to be on TV. She gladly signed the job contract, including the agreement to keep everything a secret from everyone not part of the project. She was then taken on a quick tour. The set pieces were strung along a long soundstage. There were apartments, a diner's booth, and even a dojo among the different sets. Then, in a side wing, she was introduced to some of the main cast - they were either in their dressing room decorating it or in a common area studying the scripts. "And over here is the room you'll be sharing with your comedy partner. You're all action, he's all reaction. It'll be perfect!" Motoko frowned to hear she was sharing a room with a guy, but swallowed her concerns in favor of keeping a job where she could easily make enough money to save Keitaro from his debacle of a job. Also, she wanted to be on TV.

She was shocked, however, when they entered the room and she found Keitaro studying out of his textbooks. "Keitaro?" It then all clicked why his job was such a secret.

"Motoko?"

"Oh?" The producer smiled. "You two know each other? Perfect! Now I know this genius casting is fate. I'll leave you two to catch up." He then, with a big, cheeky grin, closed the door on them.

"What are you doing here?" Keitaro asked, after gulping and shying away.

Motoko huffed. "I was going to get a job so you didn't have to sell your body to old, rich men."

"Huh?" Keitaro blanched. "Is that what everyone thought? Man my life sucks."

Motoko shrugged. "Don't get any ideas."

Keitaro shrugged. "You might as well get some homework done while we're waiting."

"I don't actually start for a couple of days. Are you already filming?"

Keitaro nodded. "It'll be my introduction on the show. The new guy who joins the dojo because he's tired of being a wimp. I get pranked in the showers for some pratfalls. Then, when it's night, I'll have to film the scene that comes before that, where I'm at a bar trying to get a girl only for some jerks to beat me up. It's why I join the dojo."

"That's it?"

Keitaro shrugged. "For this episode. What about you?"

"I'm suppose to be someone new in town who already knows martial arts and joins the dojo looking for new friends. I'm suppose to beat you up ... a lot." Motoko smirked.

Keitaro choked on some spit. "Remember, I don't think they want us breaking the set."

"I'll pull my punches." Her evil grin did not set Keitaro at ease.

* * *

Motoko figured she'd be a lot smoother than Keitaro. "That idiot,' she thought to herself. As such, she hadn't really thought ahead or prepared an explanation for her dorm-mates. She didn't actually think she'd have to answer any questions, assuming that she could maintain her privacy.

"Where were you?" Kitsune grilled her as soon as she stepped into the dorms.

Motoko stopped short, confused as to why she was being interrogated. "Excuse me?"

"You're regular, like a clock. You get up at the same time. You go to school at the same time. You return from school at the same time. And you stay home when you're not in school. Except today, when you come home late, just before dinner starts. So, who is he and where did he take you?" Kitsune leered.

Motoko blushed. "It's nothing of the sort. I was just looking for work."

"Oh? Any reason why?"

"Yes, well ..." Motoko figured her original reason still made a lot of sense. "I was hoping to save Keitaro from himself."

Kitsune smirked. "Or maybe you wanted to save up so you could afford a piece of him."

Motoko glared. "Never! I just figured the sooner he made his money the sooner he could stop ... er ... with the, you know," Motoko voice descended into a whine.

"You're no fun to tease."

Meanwhile, the other girls managed to appear and overhear the conversation. "Did you find any work?" Naru asked her, kindly.

Motoko nodded. "I did. I'm pleased with it."

"What is it?" Shinobu inquired.

"Ah ... it's a secret?" Motoko knew she was floundering. "But I get to use my martial arts."

"Another secret job?" Kitsune narrowed her foxy eyes.

Su jumped onto Motoko's back. "Is it good to eat?"

"Yes, a secret job. That's all I'm going to tell you."

Kitsune smiled devilishly. "Is it with Keitaro?"

"What? No!"

"Then why is it a secret?"

Motoko sighed and hung her head. "Because I am working for the same people as Keitaro."

Everyone gasped.

"It's not like that!" Motoko screamed.

"You're ... You're an armbreaker I bet," Kitsune chimed in. "You're the enforcer to make sure the clients pay up to Keitaro. Because we all know how easy it is to take advantage of the poor guy."

Motoko gaped and gawped with a mouth wide open as everyone seemed to be considering, and believing, what Kitsune said. At that moment, she knew what Keitaro must have felt like. Nothing she could say would change their minds. She'd just have to wait until the show was out. Dejected and morose, she left to go to her room.

"Where you going, hun?" Kitsune called out to her. "Dinner is about to start."

* * *

As time passed, the tenants were, surprisingly, rather tight lipped about the whole ordeal. Motoko figured they just didn't want to have to think about it at all. Keitaro was just happy they seemed to move on to other concerns. And that's when Ayumi Misaki showed up. When the producer learned Keitaro ran a dorm in an old inn, and Motoko was there too, he asked if he could put up the occasional guest stars. Keitaro agreed as the money was good and he would get to meet celebrities.

The first to show, before the show was on-air and thus still hush-hush, was Ayumi Misaki. A young and very famous action star known for playing roles in gangster films as the tough chick who supports and fights for the yakuza boss. She was actually looking forward to her acting role on the show where she wasn't going to play her usual tough as nails gangster.

"Right this way," Keitaro led the starlet up to her room.

She looked around the inn as they passed through. "Quaint little place." She often did not smile in public, saving her smiles for only those closest to her, which help cement her tough girl mystique. She often claimed she just didn't like her smile, and any photo of her out in public showed her with a serious, or even bitchy, demeanor. But that didn't mean she wasn't actually nice and pleasant to those who took the time to get to know her.

Keitaro nodded. "Yes, thank you. It has been in the family for generations. My great-grandfather built it."

When they got to her room, Keitaro struggling with her luggage, she nodded demurely. "I am tired from my travels, I'll rest now."

"Yes, of course. I'll call you for dinner. Please feel free to make use of the hot spring. The car should be by at 8pm to pick us up for the night shoot."

And while the idea of a celebrity being there excited the girls, though they were confused why she would have chosen to stay there and not someplace more fancy, they did gossip once they saw Ayumi get picked up by a limo that Keitaro and Motoko also got into.

"I'm thinking ... she works for the mob too. I heard stories about how they give people their start and in turn they have to jump to any command. It's known the mob has strong movie industry ties. They probably get all their own people on the same set and make lots of money. And when she's not starring in a movie (and I have not heard of her working on any current projects), I bet she has to do jobs for her mob bosses." Kitsune pondered out loud.

Naru spluttered. "You mean ... she is taking Keitaro and Motoko to go meet with some big timers?"

Kitsune nodded. "Probably like they way he works, or something. Hopefully, Motoko doesn't let him get too deep in. Or we might really have a problem."

"That poor idiot!" Naru seethed.

Shinobu frowned and thought to herself, "Oh, Sempai. Please don't get yourself killed over money."

Ayumi was only in town for five days. Filming took three, and she wanted to see the sights after. While at the inn, she kept to herself. Which only fueled the mobster speculation among the girl's late night talks. They often met, when Keitaro and Motoko disappeared, to discuss their friends.

The concern only grew when a week after the star left, there was advertising going up all over town about a new show. Some of the ads showed a bunch of people, and the Hinata harem clearly recognized Keitaro and Motoko in them. "The mob has them working on a mob set," Kitsune whispered to the girls that night. "They're in too deep now!"

What Kitsune wasn't telling the girls was that she made up most of what she was telling them just to get a reaction. Had been since day one.

Keitaro and Motoko were happy to see the ads go up. They could finally talk about the amazing job they had with their friends.

"So, remember that secret job I had?" Keitaro opened with during dinner.

Naru blushed and looked away. "Yeah, the mob one."

Keitaro rolled his eyes. "I'm not working for the mob. I'm working on a TV show! It'll be out in a few weeks. Let's have a viewing party, what do you say?"

Naru sighed. "Oh you poor, poor idiot of a man-child. Who, in their right mind, would hire you to act on a show. It's just a mob front for the gigolo activities. Kitsune explained it all."

Keitaro's eyes popped open. "Wha'? No! It's a TV show. They like that they can knock me all around the place and I get right back up. And that I tend to overreact to everything."

Motoko nodded grimly. She wasn't too pleased that, once they found out how excitable he was, the other actors were constantly doing things like having the girls flash him just so his nose could erupt in a spray of blood as he launched himself into the nearest wall. Or that the director would suddenly throw marbles on the set so he would trip and fall; a lot of pants and skirts were getting pulled down and Keitaro kept taking massive hits. But, she saw the dailies, and had to admit they made for great comedy. "It's true," she deadpanned. "All Keitaro has to do is be himself. No acting required."

The girls didn't look convinced. "What about that gangster woman," Shinobu asked. "The one from all those mob movies."

Keitaro shook his head and shared a look of disbelief with Motoko. "Shinobu. She's an actress. Those movies are make-believe. She's actually a really sweet person once you get to know her."

"Just watch the show," Motoko asked. "You'll see."

"Then, why all the secrecy," Kitsune pressed.

Keitaro shrugged. "That seems to be normal, though I wouldn't know. It's my first time. But, you can understand them not wanting some other studios to steal the idea before they get to air. Politics."

In the end, since the girls can be rather stubborn, they weren't too willing to part with their first impressions.

 **Notes: I guess that's it for this teaser. I think it would be fun to write about the on set antics. Maybe the show gets canceled after a season or two, but Keitaro and Motoko have the acting bug and end up in a more dramatic show? Perhaps one where Motoko runs a dorm or hotel and Keitaro is a handyman. And you have that slow burn chemistry going on where all the fans are shipping the two of them - just for the sake of how the Hinata residents would react to such. (And maybe a couple of them can't help but ship it too). Or it's still the same show, but the fans love their comedy routine so much, the writers end up having them date. Plus other ideas - Like having the girls witness Keitaro getting into Todai (hey, those tutors are good!) and being popular on campus as he's a star. And instead of disappearing to America for a few months for school, like in the manga, he goes for a few months because he's in a Hollywood movie. Him and Motoko. In a Jackie Chan flick. Point is, I feel like there's potential here. But, in terms of where to stop this little write up, this seemed a good enough place.**

 _ **[But have this bonus scene]**_

Motoko and Keitaro were seated with their costars around a large table doing a script reading for their next episode. Jimu had given the script a quick scan though. "Hey, Ami. Keitaro doesn't stumble upon you naked in this episode."

While most of the guys were quite amused with Keitaro's charming mix of perverted overreactions and gentlemanly grovelling whenever he saw a girl in a compromising position, the women were worst, especially Ami and Rei. Motoko grumbled to herself, "How many more ways can they have her expose herself?"

"Wha'?" Ami squealed. "I object! That running gag still has steam left."

Motoko shook her head; she didn't understand the woman. 'She's married and has absolutely no interest in Keitaro. Yet, she's somehow managed to find a way to surprise flash him on a regular basis ... sometimes when the cameras aren't even rolling ... once she wasn't even on set and we went to her trailer to fetch her. Sometimes Keitaro trips up and she's not even wearing any panties, other times she's waiting on him with an impromptu change in wardrobe.'

Sakura snorted. "It's funny, but what's left? We already did locker rooms, three different showers, a boutique's changing room, the back of a car, a bathroom, inside a church, and a creepy stairwell. Anyone who records the show could probably piece together a three dimensional map of our bodies by now. You mostly."

"They still haven't woken up in the same bed after a night of drinking," Rei offered. "And he could always catch all of us skinny dipping at night while on a camping trip."

Hearing a repetitive thumping noise, Motoko glanced over to find Keitaro was banging his head on the table.

Ami nodded along with Rei. "We still haven't done my co-ed bath house idea. Or a hot spring. Have him think it's a guys only facility and find out the truth too late," she rallied.

Keitaro groaned. "Girls in a hot spring ought to be a trigger warning." A few of the actors, seated close enough to overhear, chuckled.

Ami smirked. "We could probably squeeze the scene in, I bet."

Motoko shook her head. Just because she didn't deliberately flash herself didn't mean she hadn't been caught in numerous crossfires. The fact the fans loved it when she would chase after Keitaro and lay a holy beatdown on him - just so he could spring right back up again - meant that it was going to keep occurring. Heck, their ship name was 'Clueless Tsundere'. But they also loved Ami's innocent girl act. They called that 'Bad-luck Blush'. "Our poor writers, always tasked with finding either some excessively violent accident to befall Keitaro or a situation where he's surrounded by angry, naked chicks."

Rei nodded. "Yeah, how about happy, naked chicks this time?" She winked at Keitaro, who turned red.

Motoko threw her hands into the air. "What, are you all bathing drunk?"

Ami laughed. "I like it; it practically writes itself. And who hasn't had a little sake before bath time."

"You know, that can kill you, right? Alcohol poisoning," Keitaro warned.

"Stop being a stick in the mud, Kei-man. Help us write a bath scene."

Keitaro rolled his eyes. In a sarcastic tone, he retorted, "What, like I could be relaxing after a stressful day in what I thought was a nice, safe hot springs only for some nearly blind girl to come out of the steam and fog to mistake me for her best friend and grope me by accident?"

"Yeah, exactly," Ami agreed with Rei alongside her. "I could be blind drunk, think you're Rei's character Gin, and trip and fall into your lap. Let's do it!"

Keitaro groaned and dropped his head to the table. "I just know what's coming next."

The director looked up from his script. "Hey, doesn't Keitaro own an inn with a hot spring?"

"And there it is."


	8. Voltron 1

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/8/The-Orphanage

 **Here's one for VLD. Nothing serious, just a bunch of random scenes centered on an amusing thought.**

 **Chapter Eight**

Voltron: Legendary Defenders

 _Just one of the Guys_

 **Summary:** Early on, Lance and Hunk figure out Katie's secret. They decide to secretly help her any way they can.

Lance was grumpy as he entered his room with Hunk. "I can't believe that short shit thinks he's too good to hang with us." Lance dropped heavily onto his bed. "Jerk!"

"Lay off, Lance. I am sure Pidge didn't mean it that way. He's just stressed out or something."

Lance snorted. "Or something."

Hunk sighed and rested his hand on his buddy's shoulder. "Maybe he just misses home. We could do something nice for him."

Lance pouted as he brought his hand to his chin, pondering. "You mean like, sneak him off base and convince a girl to flirt with him? I'm pretty sure if he blew us off for burgers and shakes, he's gonna blow us off for sneaking into a strip club."

Hunk rolled his eyes. "I meant we could bake him some cookies."

"Why do you always try to solve every problem with chocolate chip cookies or brownies?"

"Why do you think a strip club solves all problems?"

Lance sighed as he lounged back. "Touche, Hunk ol' bud."

"Let's bake him some cookies. A peace offering."

"Waste of time. The little gremlin is only going to throw them back into our faces. 'Sorry, I'm too busy at the moment to stuff my faces with you clowns.' Like he's better than us."

Hunk shook his head sadly. "He might warm up because we did something nice, like baked him cookies."

"Alright, alright! We'll bake him cookies. Might shut Gunderson up, so we don't have to hear again how Kereberos wasn't pilot error. Kid's not in touch with reality."

"Well," Hunk scratched at his cheek as he squinched up an eye. "Maybe he has his reasons. You know, looking deeper than what the Garrison has reported. Like he complains no one does."

Lance threw his hands into the air. "You want me to study more? Don't I do enough of that, already? If there is something deeper, the Garrison ain't going to leave it lying around for someone to stumble upon it."

"We're smart. Why not read what we can get and try to connect the dots ourselves?" Hunk shrugged.

Lance sighed. "Fine, fine. We can study up on Kereberos. But only if you make those cookies."

Soon, Lance was heading out to the library to collect as much as he could about Kereberos. He also figured he could collect all he could about his hero, pilot Shirogane. And Hunk was heading to the kitchen to bake. By the time Lance had returned to their dorm room, Hunk also had already returned with cookies - after dropping some off outside of Pidge's door with a little note saying that they were from Lance and Hunk.

* * *

And study the boys did. In their free time for a week, they read and reread everything they could about the mission. Then they moved on to its crew. At first, it was just Lance fanboying over Shirogane, but then Hunk mentioned they should look into the Holts as well. So they dug up as much as they could about both families - newspaper articles, social media, and even just vanity web-searches on their names.

And after a week, during a late night cram session the two were staring at photos through blurry eyes. "Say, doesn't Matt Holt look a lot like Pidge Gunderson?"

Lance stuck his tongue out at Hunk. "That's stupid. They don't even share the same last name."

"Cousins, maybe?"

"Nah. We know Matt's family tree inside-out. I checked when I saw that too, earlier in the week. There is no Gunderson in the family."

"You know, he's rather short, too. More like ... wait, how tall is the sister?"

"You mean Katie? What, you think Pidge is a girl?" Lance broke into rough guffaws. "That's rich."

Hunk shook his head. "No no, think about it. I was asking around, discreetly. Remember when I told you that something had happened to get Katie banned from the base. If you were banned from the base but really wanted to get in ..."

Lance's eyes grew big. "Holy sh... shooks! What the hell is she trying to do?"

Hunk shrugged. "No idea. Think we should tell someone?"

Lance grew furious. "Are you crazy! Girl or not, she's our bro. You do not snitch on a bro! In fact, it is our duty to help. Even if we can't tell her we know. We'll just have to cover for her as best we can. If Iverson thought we were ridiculous before ..."

Hunk frowned as his eyebrows pursed in thought. "I don't follow?"

"Hunk!" Lance let his head dropped onto his desk in exasperation. He then mumbled out from under his arms. "The only way to keep eyes off her is if all eyes are on us."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea. We're in the military. They really disapprove of anyone sticking out. I'd like to graduate, you know."

Lance shrugged. "Then we'll just have to get good at walking the thin line."

* * *

And so Lance and Hunk thenceforth made sure that at least one of them was near Pidge through out the day. Older students picking on the short runt? Oh look, Lance just got slapped for some lewd comment to a female cadet. Pidge building steam on another Kereberos tirade? Hunk and Lance break out into Disney show tunes. Iverson's attention focusing a little to sharply on the communication engineer's acidic tongue? Lance asks a stupid question, "Hey, how would I go about getting a custom paint job on my fighter? Once I'm a real pilot, that is. The military gray is a little drab. I was thinking of bright, primary colors. Maybe some flames and a racing stripe. Everyone knows racing stripes add, like, 5% to the top speed."

Iverson's face turned an interesting shade of purple. "When I said you need to work on learning to be a team leader, I did not mean you can stunt the growth of your crew by playing big brother. But if you want to coddle the little mamma boy that much, then I'll just re-assign Gunderson to your room."

"But you can't split up me and Hunk! Who's going to make sure he gets enough to eat?"

Iverson ground his teeth as he eyed Hunk's frame. "I meant you three can share the same room."

Hunk blanched. "But, it's only got room for two."

"Well, it's now a room for three. That's the nice thing about being head honcho around here. If I say it's so, then it's so. And I'm saying you three rejects will just have to share a room."

Iverson stormed off leaving three pole-axed students.

"Phew," Lance wiped imaginary sweat from his brow. Then he let a lanky arm drop around Pidge's shoulder. "Well, roomie. What do you say we get you settled in?"

Pidge growled as she glared at Lance and Hunk. "Good job, genius. You just ruined _everything_!" Then she stomped away.

Hunk put a calming hand on Lance's shoulder. "Pidge will come around."

* * *

Pidge grumbled the entire time the boys helped her move rooms. She was surprised to see, upon first entering her new room, that Lance and Hunk managed to convert there two beds into a bunk style (a surprisingly sturdy one at that) and cleaned out enough of the room to make space for her. But she wasn't feeling charitable. All her hard work to hack the system to have a room on her own - to hide her secret - was ruined by these two morons.

Case in point, already the first night they proved how big a pair of idiots they really were. Hunk's stomach was queasy from dinner, or so he claimed, so Lance snuck out to the store in town to get him some medicine.

"Hey Hunk," Lance called as he popped into the room. "Mission success." He dug into his pocket to pull out a pill bottle. "I told the pharmacist that my very important friend sent me to the store for something for stomach aches or cramps. He gave me these." Lance opened the bottle and poured a few pills onto Hunk's desk. "Seeing how we all have to suffer through the food they serve here, let's split these up some. Here Pidge, hold out your hand."

"I don't want any." Pidge glared over the top of her book before returning to her studying.

Lance shook the pill bottle in front of her face. "Don't be such a baby. Just keep a few in your desk or something."

Pidge could see that the pill bottle was labeled 'Midol'. A snort broke out before she could choke it down. "Midol? You do know what that's sold for?" Though Pidge's mom tended to keep Tylenol in the house instead, she was quite aware who Midol was marketed towards.

Lance waved off any concerns. "I do have sisters. I also know it's just pain relief. Guys can take it safely too."

"So you've taken Midol before? Yeah, it's safe. Just seems ripe for being made fun of."

"My sisters are evil. But still. Keep some on ya. The food here is horrible."

Pidge took a few. "Fine, whatever. Now will you leave me alone?"

* * *

And if Lance self medicating with Midol wasn't screwy enough, his proposal to sneak out bowling took the cake. "Alright Hunk. We'll have to do some shopping for drag night bowling. After all, we'll need some lady like clothing."

Pidge peered over from her laptop (where she was getting homework done), fear settling in the pit of her stomach. "Drag night bowling? I am afraid to ask."

Hunk nodded. "Lance thought we could use a stress relief and team building night. So we're gonna go bowling dressed in drag."

Pidge gulped. She knew if anyone saw her in girl's clothing, her gig was up. There was no way she could hide being Katie Holt if she pranced around in a dress. "Not interested."

"But you like bowling," Lance whined.

"No, you think I like bowling. And I definitely hate dressing like a girl."

Lance shrugged. "But you were going to be our DD."

"Lance!" Pidge yelled at her roommate. "You're too young to drink!"

"Designated Dude. DD." Hunk explained. "We need you to be our token guy."

Pidge's anger stopped short in shock. "Huh? You guys make no sense at all. And, drag? Really? I didn't think you guys were gay. Though I suppose Lance's outrageous flirting is overcompensating for something more than a small penis."

"Hey! Rude much!" Lance yelled back. "It so happens I'm such a Casanova that I need to handicap myself by dressing in drag just to keep the girls from mobbing me. It's a challenge and I am up to picking up chicks while looking like a hot chick myself."

Hunk sighed. "This I got to see."

"Whatever you say. If that's what you need to think to get through the day without shooting yourself in the head..." Pidge then snorted and returned to her laptop to work.

Lance poked her on the shoulder. "So, what do you say? Gonna come bowl with us? Help keep the other guys from trying to pick up your girls?"

Pidge rolled her eyes. It did sound like fun, and she was always up to seeing Lance making a fool of himself. That she could dress as a guy for it eased her concerns. ' _Oh the irony_ ' she thought as she smirked at the boys. ' _They'll think I won't be in drag but I'll be cross-dressing as a guy_ '

Hunk gulped. "What's up with that smirk?"

"Just thinking of all they ways your idea can go wrong. Sure, I'm in. But in exchange, you'll have to let me have some alone time for the next three nights."

Lance nudged her with his elbow in just that way that she hated. "I get it." Nudge, nudge. Wink, wink. "Meeting up with a super-secret girlfriend. I don't blame you for keeping her hidden from us. If I was you, I'd be afraid to bring my girlfriend around the awesomeness that is Lance McClain. She might end up falling for me." Lance then shot her and over-exaggerated

wink.

"God, can someone just shoot me now?"

* * *

It was one of those nights where Lance and Hunk would let Pidge disappear to do whatever it is that she does. They already figured that whatever it was, it was important to her. They knew her favorite spot on the roof to hide out. And they tried to balance not letting her withdraw too much and letting her have her space. So, Lance figured it was the perfect time to sneak off base to go shopping.

Which is why the two boys were currently standing in an aisle of the only local grocery store discussing chocolate. "But Hunk! You can't eat baker's chocolate on its own. I tried that once, it was gross. Why can't we get some Hershey kisses?"

"Because I want to make a proper chocolate cake. Or we could get cocoa and I can make red velvet cake. Shh! The secret to getting the rich reds, besides the cocoa itself, is to add some beet juice to it."

"Beets? Bleh. No cake should include a healthy vegetable in it. And you know I appreciate your cakes, buddy, but we need to keep some snacks on hand. And we'll need chocolates for Pidge. Which is why we should also get some chocolate bars or something like that."

"Can we afford both?"

"I told mom that I am having trouble finding the skin cream I like here. She'll be sending me some in the mail regularly. And if we don't buy as much bags of potato chips ... I think we'll have enough."

"You know ... Pidge likes peanut butter best of all. Maybe we could get some Reese's Cups? And I could make my famous peanut butter oatmeal cookies."

Lance nodded. "Make it so! but also, make it look like a coincidence or accident."

* * *

Pidge wandered into the room late at night; the boys were already asleep. Hunk snored from the bottom bunk. Pidge could imagine Lance in his facial mask and sleep mask curled into a ball under his blankets on the top bunk. She was expecting that they would have slept in their boxers - she knew her brother Matt did - but was silently surprised and a relieved that they always wore pajamas.

Confident that they were both deeply sleeping, she cold hear Hunk and knew Lance was adamant on getting plenty of sleep and hated to be woken up for any reason, she stripped and changed into her own pajamas without any care. That's when she noted the bags of chips on her bed. "They must have gone on another snack run." She piled the chips on their shared desk space and noticed Lance had gotten himself some peanut butter cups.

Junk food wasn't easy to come by at the Garrison and she so missed peanut butter cups. She didn't even think twice about gently tugging on Lance's foot - it was the easiest to reach for her as it was almost off the side of the bed.

Lance snorted as he woke up. He didn't even bother to lift his head from his pillow to look down. "What ya want, short stuff?"

"I see you got some Reese's Cups ..."

Lance hummed as he burrowed deeper in his blankets. "Thought I'd go for a change from my usual chips."

"Can I trade you something for one?" Pidge would have traded anything in reason; she was pretty desperate for the smooth taste of chocolate and peanut butter.

Lance yawned, loudly. "How about a couple packs for a bag of jalapeno chips?"

Pidge didn't even stop to question the trade, chalking it up to her merely taking advantage of a very sleepy Lance. She wasn't a fan of jalapeno chips and knew Lance enjoyed them, so it was not just fair but a bargain in her opinion. She grabbed a couple packs of the peanut butter cups and slid a bag of chips over from her pile. She immediately ate the first pack and saved the second. With a contented sigh, she went to bed, never once seeing the smirk on Lance's face. He had given her the chips he liked so she would have to trade for the Reese's, which he felt was less suspicious than just leaving the treats she liked for her to find on her bed.

* * *

Every six weeks, the Garrison allowed the students to leave for town on a Saturday pass. Pidge wasn't really sure what she wanted to do; it was hard to sneak around in the broad day light, so she couldn't really try to dig up more info on the fate of the Kereberos mission. Which was why she allowed Lance and Hunk to drag her along with them.

"Maybe we could get burgers and milkshakes?" Hunk suggested.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Sure ... for lunch! It's nine-thirty in the morning."

"We could get some omelets and toast. Maybe steak and eggs."

Pidge groaned. "We ate breakfast already in the mess. I saw you eat breakfast with us in the mess. How are you still hungry for more breakfast?"

Hunk steepled his fingers together, twiddling his thumbs, as he sheepishly looked away. "They never give enough food. I'm a growing boy. I need my sustenance."

"We'll get something at lunch, OK?" Lance tried to appease his friend.

"But when will lunch be?"

Pidge rolled her eyes. "What is the plan then? And no, Lance, we're not picking up chicks."

"Speak for yourself. I thought we could do some shopping. Gotta have some nice clothes to look good for the ladies."

Hunk shot Pidge a questioning glance. "When are we ever out of uniform to impress anyone we meet?"

"We sneak out!" Lance exclaimed excitedly. "We could meet someone then."

"You mean while on a snack run?" Pidge teased.

"Or perhaps while we're dressed as girls and bowling?" Hunk ribbed his best friend.

Lance frowned. "Fine. In that case, I should drag you two along so we can shop for girls' clothing."

"Can't we just go to the arcade?" Pidge suggested. "Cheaper than clothing and a hell of lot more fun."

"But there's this A-line, princess seamed dress I really want to check out." Lance animatedly waved his hands around.

Hunk stifled a guffaw as Pidge rolled her eyes. "Really," she snarked, "maybe you should try picking up guys."

Lance huffed. "I'm not gay. I'm just persistent. If I say we're making drag night bowling a regular thing, then so mote it be."

"So mote it be?" Hunk laughed. "Who talks like that anymore?"

"Come on," Lance wheedled. "I bet we could find a full kilt for Pidge here. Show off those manly legs of his."

"I'm not Scottish," Pidge grumbled, "nor do I have manly legs. I'm a nerd, not a jock."

"So you don't want to go dress shopping?" Lance fumed.

Pidge gritted her teeth and looked away. "Hell no. That's a form of torture I plan to avoid."

"Alright," Hunk tried to placate, "no clothes shopping. Plus, I think we would all look ridiculous in a dress."

Lance sniffed. "Speak for yourself. I happen to look fabulous in anything."

"Gay!" Pidge coughed into her hand.

Lance rolled his eyes. "Alright. The arcade it is. But don't come crying when I beat you all at Zombie Biter III."

"Pshaw - That game is so last year. Deathfinder is where it's at these days."

Hunk grew sheepish. "Such violent games. I hope they have Belinda Bunny's Carrot Farm."

Pidge didn't get a chance to tease Hunk when Lance's hand came down on her shoulder in warning. Lance's other hand pulled his friend closer into a one armed hug. "Don't worry, Hunk. I am sure they got something. They might even have that new game. Hangry Worms vs. Hoodlums."

Hunk nodded. "Kitchen Challenge was always my favorite."

* * *

Pidge wasn't feeling well. She hadn't noticed anything off when she got up, but it was thee in the afternoon when she began to feel awful. And, now that classes were over and she returned to the room after dinner, she felt worse. Her stomach was queasy and her head felt stuffy. She couldn't concentrate on her homework.

She felt someone hovering over her and was surprised when a mug was placed in front of her. She blinked. "What's this?"

She looked up to find Hunk. "It's herbal tea. It'll help." He said in a soft, gentle voice.

"Thanks!" But all she wanted was some homemade chicken soup with saltine crackers.

By the time it was nearly lights out, she was half asleep on her homework. She shot up when she felt a gentle nudge on her shoulders. She found Lance looking at her in concern.

"Hey, why don't you get some sleep." Lance had crouched to be eye level to her.

Pidge hacked up some phlegm. When her coughing subsided, she argued, "Can't. Got too much to do tonight."

Lance just sighed and gave her a sympathetic smile. "I don't think you'll be any good. It'll just have to wait."

Pidge shook her head. "I'm alright. Really." She then coughed some more and had to blow her nose on a nearby used tissue.

"Nuh huh. Hunk, give me a hand here." Lance and Hunk then relocated Pidge to her bed, she struggled weakly but quickly gave up the fight. As she burrowed into her covers, curling up, Lance pulled a warm quilt from a foot-locker. "Here," he tucked the blanket around her, "this will help keep you warm."

In the morning, she still felt awful. But, stubborn, she tried to get ready for another day of classes. Halfway there, though, Lance and Hunk each took an arm and guided her to Medical.

"Where are we going? Classes are back that way." She weakly struggled, too sick to put up much of a resistance.

"We are taking you to get checked out. Get you some antibiotics." Lance shot her a wink. "Think of the cute nurses we get to meet."

Hunk sighed. "It's probably just the flu, but we can at least get you something for your cough and congestion."

Had Pidge been thinking clearly, she would have realized that a doctor giving her a physical would blow her cover completely. But, fortunately, the medical wing was busy from an outbreak of the flu, and she just had to put up with a nurse taking some vitals, listing her symptoms, and giving her some medication.

Then the boys brought her back to the room, making themselves late for first class. And after class, Hunk made her hot tea and chicken soup.

Pidge grumbled. "I hate being sick. I'm so useless."

"Just rest up," Hunk admonished her, "and you'll be on your feet in no time."

* * *

Pidge entered the room, already in a bad mood from an awful day. She was relieved and surprised to only find Hunk there. "Where's Lance?"

"Studying at the library. He's got an important exam coming up. A fighter pilot class thing."

"Oh, OK." Pidge tossed her belongings onto her bed. "I don't know why he tries so hard. It's not like he takes anything seriously enough."

Hunk sighed. "I know he comes across that way. But he actually knows his stuff. He just doesn't have good judgment when he's trying to impress people."

"Which is all the time. What's his deal?"

Hunk stretched his arms then patted the bed next to him. Pidge took the invitation, sensing a long story coming up. As she sat besides Hunk he scratched his chin, trying to figure out where to start. "For starters, I know you're aware Lance comes from a big family."

Pidge nodded her head. She lived with Lance long enough to catch onto that. "Lots of kids, joined the military so he could afford college, always wanted to fly."

Hunk nodded. "Exactly. Thing is, when you're born in the middle of lots of kids, it is easy to get lost. As much as parents say they don't play favorites ... There is always a special bond with the first born and the youngest always receive most of the attention. So Lance learned to be loud and boisterous. It was the only way to, sometimes, feel like he even mattered."

"How do you know this? Didn't you two meet here at the Garrison?"

"We did," Hunk agreed. "Hit it off right away. Best friends instantly. Which is how I know. Plus, I can read between the lines, as they say. See, the thing with not being the oldest or the youngest is that even your younger siblings make the older ones their favorite. So Lance always felt like he had to compete: compete for love, compete for affection, compete for validation. And he too looked up to his older siblings. And as a form of affection, he learned to compete with them. All friendly like. There was no ill will in his rivalries. Competition was his way of acknowledging that he respected someone. And, as his older brothers and sisters would also find competing fun, for Lance competition means he is being respected in return.

"Now, when Lance first got to the Garrison. They put him in cargo pilot. And he was happy. He got to fly. To him it was an important job. And he worked hard and was good at it. Real good. Top of the cargo pilots. But ... no one else respects cargo pilots. It's all about the fighter pilots. He'd be talking to people or chatting with girls and proudly explain he was the best cargo pilot student. And he'd get dissed in return. Especially from girls. He'd be off base, and the uniform would get him some attention and he would be talking to a girl - getting his hopes up - and inevitably they would ask him what he does here. It doesn't matter if you're the _best_ cargo pilot when all people hear is that you are a _cargo_ pilot. And like that - happiness turns to hurt.

"Now, he was good. And cargo pilots and fighter pilots do share some classes in common. And in Lance's mind, he could prove he was just as good as a fighter pilot, even if he flew cargo ships. So he set his sights on the best fighter pilot. If he could earn that person's respect, that would be enough. Lance would throw himself into every exam. He gave his all. He would compare his grades against the best. In his mind, it was a heated rivalry. Neck and neck. Something people might actually notice and comment on. Because competition is respect; competition is validation."

"And did they?" Pidge questioned.

Hunk shook his head, sadly. "Not really. Lance thought they did."

"And what did the fighter pilot think?"

Hunk shrugged. "Who knows? He got kicked out which made an opening for Lance. See, he really was the best _cargo_ pilot. So he was the next to be moved up. But, that just means he looks like the worst _fighter_ pilot. And everyone, even his instructors, reminded him of that. That he hadn't been good enough to make the cut, he's borderline, that he's only their because someone else more deserving was gone. Because cargo pilots are second rate. That's what they'd tell him. Lance may have many faults, but quitting is not one of them. He just wants to impress people so he can finally feel respected."

"Oh ... but doesn't he respect himself?"

Hunk gave Pidge a smile. "He hasn't learned that lesson yet. He doesn't feel valued unless someone else believes in him. Which is a shame because he's always the first to believe in others. He believes in his friends, like you. You ask Lance and he'll tell you he knows you'll achieve what ever it is you came here for."

Pidge shrug. "It's not like being a communications specialist is hard. It's just knowing protocol."

Hunk patted her shoulder. "He believes in you. He respects you. He admires your intelligence. And yeah, he tries too hard. But he's just looking for someone to tell him, 'good job.' Even just a 'I couldn't have done it without you,' goes far. He just wants to be someone's favorite. Parents, siblings, teachers ... he just wants someone in authority or someone he respects a lot to believe in him. To favor him. To tell him he's the best."

"Alright. I can see that. But what about his attempts at being a Casanova? You think he'd give up if he hates feeling like such a failure."

Hunk shook his head. "You're smart. You know statistics and probability, right?"

"Yeah ... what does math have to do with anything?"

"So, then, you're familiar with the Poisson Distribution? From probability theory."

"Yeah. But what does that have to do with anything? That's just used to model really rare events."

Hunk nodded. "Exactly. The take home from that is simply: It doesn't matter how poor the likelihood to succeed is, if there is enough attempts, eventually there will be at least one success. Even the ugliest man in the world, if he keeps asking out enough people, will eventually find someone who says yes. Lance knows, he just has to keep trying until he finds the one who says yes."

"But who wants to date someone who flirts all the time?"

"He's single. How else is he going to get a date? He can't just sit still and do nothing. Remember, he grew up having to take the bull by the horns if he wanted something. Otherwise, he fell through the cracks. Don't confuse 'trying to get a girlfriend' Lance with 'has a girlfriend' Lance. He flirts so shamelessly because, in his head, that's how it's done. But we have only ever seen single Lance. So it is unfair to him to judge what he might be like when not single, because we haven't observed that. We don't know what he'd be like. I'd like to think that someone where out there is a girl for him. He just hasn't met her yet."

"So, what you're telling me is: Lance is how he is because otherwise his family would forget all about him. People piss on cargo pilots, so he's a braggart. And he thinks alienating women is the best way to win them over? Sounds like a lost cause to me."

Hunk shook his head. "That's one way of looking at it. Or you could say, he's shaped by his life experiences. He is trying to prove himself to the doubters and haters. And he still has a lot to learn about relationships - but he's young and has plenty of time to do so."

"Whatever." Pidge then stretched. "Good talk. But I'm going to do some homework."

* * *

Lance returned to the room shortly before lights out. But he didn't go to sleep. Pidge could see a small light from the top bunk. Lance was busy cramming; he aimed to not just get the highest score on the exam but a perfect one.

Pidge had been thinking about what Hunk told her. She came from a family with two kids, so she knew she couldn't imagine what such a large family was like. But to have to constantly vie for attention? And to be put down because you weren't one of the cool kids? Pidge was pretty sure that sucked.

But she didn't know what to say. So she did nothing.

* * *

The desert got cold at night; all of the heat of day was lost to space. Except when there was a thick cloud cover, trapping the heat in like a giant blanket. A storm had moved in late afternoon, seasonal for the desert, and it promised to be a hot and humid night. Pidge was not looking forward to sleeping. At home, usually she would wear a tank top and shorts to bed when it had gotten like this. But, in the Garrison, she always went to bed in baggy sweats to hide her body.

So she was pleasantly surprised when she entered her room to feel it be so cold. The boys somehow managed to obtain an unsanctioned air conditioner and the room was cool and dry.

"There's the gremlin. Where you been all day?"

"Shut it, Lance." Pidge, while happy, also knew all the trouble they could get into. "What's up with the air conditioner?"

Hunk shrugged. "Desert survival, man. Kind of a necessity."

"Whatever."

She was so used to their hare-brained schemes, she never questioned why boys from hot weather climate even cared. Or given how much Lance moisturizes his skin, why he'd put up with the drying effects of air conditioning.

* * *

They had failed the Kereberos simulation run. It was just one bad luck after another. Lance had told her, in the past, to always make sure her station was ready, to arrange it before starting so everything was in reach. But ... Kereberos - her mind was elsewhere. She hadn't arranged her communication station, and the person in the run before hers was much taller and things were out of reach. She can't believe she made such an elementary mistake as unfastening herself. And, of course, Iverson was as big a wad as he usually is. If it wasn't for Lance distracting him, she might have given herself away.

So Pidge sighed and did what she usually did to make herself feel better, to feel like she was actually doing something. She sat on the roof monitoring space chatter.

"This is a strange place to rock out to some tunes. What, our room too boring for you?" Lance snuck up on her. Pidge grumbled, she was having a poor day. "What's all this then?"

It wasn't a usual night, though. An alien ship crash landed near the Garrison. It was Shiro! Now, maybe, she could get some answers. And Lance and Hunk stuck by her. "Alright, we'll need a plan to get you to him. We'll need a distraction." However, she was too distracted to think about why. About who the strange boy was, the one Lance seemed upset with and was infiltrating the crash site. About much of anything other then getting answers out of Shiro.

So, it came as a shock to her when the strange boy, Keith, had questioned their presence and Lance answered with, "Don't you think Katie Holt, here, deserves to know what happened just as much as you do? Stop being such a selfish brat."

Lance knew? Hunk was nodding his head in agreement? What?

And when Hunk went through her diary. "This is a great picture of you and Matt. Don't worry, we'll get them back." Hunk smiled at her.

"Yeah, you're not getting rid of us until you do." Lance laid a gentle hand on her shoulder. "You're pretty cute, you know, in that picture."

"Not the time, Lance," Hunk groaned.

And then they were in a giant, blue lion blasting through space. And maybe the boys were idiots. But they were her idiots. And they believed in her.


	9. Miraculous 3

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/9/The-Orphanage

 **There are quite a few arranged marriage fics already in the Miraculous fandom. This idea actually grew from one a bit different, one inspired by Innortals "I Do" Neon Genesis Evangelion fanfic. And I was contemplating how to get a fake, school 'marriage' assignment to accidentally become a real thing. But there wasn't much that made sense, and the few avenues would have been a good crack fic but nothing special. (Instead, maybe you ought to read the very well written crack fic, "I Do" in which Shinji gets married to Rei and Asuka tries to 'save him from 'the Doll'.)**

 **But then, I got to thinking, thanks to another ML fanfic that has Marinette surprised by an unwanted arranged marriage, hey - let's have Gabriel notice a chance to acquire / merge with an important Chinese silk producer / supplier but their terms includes tying the families involved through matrimony. He offers his son - and lo and behold they happen to have an eligible, somewhat distant somewhat close, relative in Paris. Que a bunch of old Chinese men showing up at 12 Rue Gotlib. Que Adrien offering his services to translate, again. Que Adrien finding out from the Chinese guys that his dad is thinking of marrying him off. (At the moment, the Chinese guys are just seeing if Marinette would be interested - and she would have told them to give her a few days to come to a decision, they would have relayed that back to Gabriel who then takes the time to actually be a somewhat decent father and warn his son to see if he's willing to try, yadda yadda. Oh, and Ladybug having a heart to heart with Cat Noir about whether she should get married or not). And a bunch of other scenes (like, say, the news breaking and their whole class staring at them) such as them trying to explain they may be married on paper, but they still live in separate homes and are easing into things.**

 **But, then, I said to myself, "Hey, yeah you. What if this whole thing went down BEFORE canon origins? What if they had gotten married first, then the whole school and superhero plot kicks in? So now they are navigating underaged, blind marriages alongside saving Paris and trying to be normal teenagers. Well, normal just went out the window, taking boring life and peaceful times with it on a joyride. So, what follows is my attempt at marrying the two off first, THEN letting them become the saviors of Paris.**

 **Chapter Nine**

Miraculous Ladybug

 _The Business Proposal_

 **Summary:** What if Adrien and Marinette had met before he had started school, before they had received their Miraculouses? What if they had met because of a fluke of fate, a business merger that required a merging of families via an arranged marriage.

Summer break was going strong, with still three weeks left before the start of school. And while Marinette knew some kids from school, she wasn't close to any. So she was spending most of her free time designing and sewing clothes. Some just to incorporate some new technique she wanted to master. Others, because she was inspired and wanted to make something fabulous. She was currently in her room knitting. She had come across a book at the local craft store themed to the topic of sexy and intimate knits. And while she knew she wasn't going to actually wear such any time soon, she was still a girl and a romantic at heart. The thought of having a few 'dirty, little secrets' type clothing excited her, even if they were likely to remain buried deep in her dresser drawers. As she was coming upon a stretch of yarn overs and cabling, her mother poked her head into her room.

"Marinette, dear?" Sabine seemed upset. "Would you mind coming downstairs for a bit. I'd like to talk to you."

Marinette became a touch paranoid at the tone in her mother's voice, trying to remember if she had done something wrong that day. Maybe she hadn't hidden her new book purchase as good as she thought she had? Or the shapeless patch of knitting in her hand was more obvious than she thought? "Sure, Mom. I'll be right down. Just let me mark my place in this pattern." Blushing, she then penciled herself a note on a scrap paper and set her needles aside before following her mother down.

Marinette eyed her parents, they seemed solemn and it was making her uncomfortable. "So ... What's up?"

Her mother shared a look with her father. He smiled and wrapped an arm around Sabine in a show of support. He then looked over at Marinette. "Remember, you can always say no. In fact, I endorse it. I am fully on Team No." Sabine nudged Tom in the ribs with her elbow.

Her mother then cleared her throat. "Some of my family will be visiting from China. They're flying in later tonight." Sabine had been born in France, to Chinese immigrants, but the rest of her family were still to be found in their ancestral homeland.

"That's good, right? Why are you so worried?"

Sabine gave Marinette a sad look. "It's more of a business trip."

"Ooh-Kaaay ... What am I missing?"

"Well, you see -" Sabine faltered for a moment. "Let me go back a bit. You remember how I told how your grandma and grandpa had moved from China looking for a better life? How he was a chef and wanted to study French cuisine, and brought his newlywed bride with him. A girl he was in love with since childhood and all."

Marinette nodded. "And his baby brother, your Uncle Wang, is also a chef. Very well known."

Sabine nodded. It always pained her to think how Marinette would never get to know her grandparents as they died in a car crash before she had been born. "I know it sounds like you came from a family of cooks. Which is true, just not the whole truth. My father's father was second born, so his family didn't have a duty to take over the family business. That fell to my grandfather's brother, which would make him your great-grand-uncle. He had had a daughter, who became unable to have children as a result of an accident. The ownership of the company rests in her hands, and she is getting on in years. A lot of family still run it though, my distant cousins and such. Mostly family through marriages of the women."

"Right," Marinette was getting into the story. Forgetting there was a point that led to why her mom seemed so distressed. "What sort of business is it? Are they rice farmers or something?"

Sabine chuckled and shook her head. "You really need to learn more about China, dear. No, they run a silkworm plantation and supply silk threads and fabric."

Marinette smiled. "Ooh. I would love to get to work with silk more. I did hand stitch Dad that necktie, once."

Sabine and Tom shared another look. He cleared his throat. "We might be getting a bit off topic, sweety."

"What was the topic?" Marinette raised an eyebrow at her parents' strange behavior.

Sabine sighed. "So, our family runs a silk business. One that employs not just a lot of family members, but a lot of people in general. And that the inheritance of it is up in the air. Now, it's pretty normal, in business, for different companies to propose mergers. Or to buy another out completely. And for our family business, that can be good news."

"Oh! I see. They're coming into town to talk business with someone who wants to buy them out?"

Sabine nodded. "Yes. A famous, local French fashion designer wants to buy the company. At least enough of it to give his own an advantage."

"That sounds like great news ... no wait, is it horrible news because he'll be a horrible boss or something?"

Sabine chuckled. "The downside is that the business has belonged to the family for generations. And it would have continued to be so if a proper heir was willing to take it over. One that can provide future children to pass it on to. My father would have had priority on claim, which falls upon us. Or, more accurately, you."

Marinette stilled, her mouth dropped open as her body froze in her seat. "Wait ... they don't want to drag me back to China to run some business? Do they? Because I don't know how, and I can't even speak the language, and I would ruin everything, and then the workers would riot, and the factory would be burned to the ground and all the silk moths trampled upon, and everyone would throw egg at my face and say horrid things in Chinese, but I wouldn't know what they were saying to me because I don't speak Chinese." Marinette paused her ramble to take a deep breath before ranting more.

Sabine knew that was an opportune time to break the rant. "Honey, they're not looking for you to run it, per say, just yet."

"Oh?" Marinette frowned. "I'm not going to like this, am I? Unless I'm getting money from the deal, I might like that."

Sabine shook her head, bemused. "They don't mind securing the business future by entering a merger or partnership with a big named fashion house. But many does wish the family could still be a part of it somehow. It's really important. But you have never met your family, so it's hard for you to understand how important. And, they're still old fashion enough to do business the old way ... Partnerships being sealed in marriage."

"Remember, I endorse saying no," Tom broke in.

Marinette blinked ... blinked again. "Are you trying to say ... they want me to get married? To some old fashion house dude?" Marinette frowned. She did want to get into that industry and be a designer. Yet, she didn't want to marry some old creep to do so.

"Er," Sabine choked. She looked to her husband. He shrugged. "Well ... I don't know any of the details. I think they are just hoping you would be open to the idea. I guess they want our families to meet. Us and the Agreste family-"

"Agreste!" Marinette squealed. "That's like, my most favorite brand. I absolutely adore the designs they come out with."

"Yeah, so ... they just want us to meet and see if, maybe, you could keep the business in the family, or at least the family in the business, and represent them and all. I think he has a son, or something."

Tom nodded and smiled at his little angel. "Remember, 'No!' is a great response to most things in life. Especially arranged marriage proposals." Sabine elbowed him again.

* * *

"Your father wants to see you." Nathalie, his father's assistant, appeared as well poised as ever. Adrien, though, thought he could sense something off. He was done with his Chinese lessons - when you're home schooled, there's little by way of summer break, especially when his father wants him to be an overachiever. Adrien was on his way from where he met with his tutor, in a little study, to his bedroom to relax before fencing lessons begun when she had found him.

"Oh? Is everything alright? Is this about me wanting to go to public school?"

"Come this way," was her response. But her lips dipped into the smallest of frowns, and she did not walk as quickly and efficiently as she normally would. "You don't want to keep your father waiting." Adrien followed obediently, curious to what reason he was being called before his father.

Adrien was led to his father's home office. He knocked on the door and waited to be called in. Upon entering, he found his father by a large window staring out, hands clasped behind his back. "Sit down, Adrien."

Adrien nodded, though his father couldn't see that, and took a seat. He waited for his father to speak, and when the silence began to stretch awkwardly, cleared his throat.

"Adrien?" His father stated in a firm, even voice as he spun from the window and faced his son. "There is no easy way to say this. I have considered how I might. Should I explain the business aspects? Describe the future you would be securing for not only Gabriel's but also yourself? Perhaps I ought to open with a bargain, by offering you something you want in trade? Is it enough to merely tell you your duties and expect you to meet them? Most seem adequate. But I can't help but think about what your mother would have to say about this." Gabriel drifted off into thought, as if he was trying to figure just what his wife would have to say.

"About what, sir?"

Gabriel sighed then joined his son in sitting down, taking his seat behind his desk. He had a folder open on his desk; Adrien could see it was written in Chinese and seemed to relate to a silk supplier. "Son, tell me. How do you feel about girls?"

"Huh?" Adrien had never expected to hear such a question from his father. "Well, I like them just fine."

Gabriel nodded his head and made humming noises. "Right ... so, I guess business it is then. You know I pride in providing the very best to my customers. If it isn't perfect, it's not a Gabriel's design."

"Yes, Father."

"Some day, you may learn just how critical the textiles commodities market is. One can't merely call up any old mill and order up a bunch of cloth. One must be constantly looking ahead, predicting both the markets for fashion and for fabric, for everything hinges on the availability of raw material. This is true of any fine goods industry. One must be well versed in financial instruments like options and futures, to protect against potential erratic market movements. Procurement is the lifeblood of my company; it is a necessary evil. As much as I want to spend all my time in the studio with nothing more than some needle and thread, I do have to spend much time behind a desk ensuring all aspects of my business is accounted for."

Adrien nodded his head. Not really sure where his father was going with his speech, but assuming that maybe he was being given a summer job to learn the ropes.

"One time-proven manner in which a company can help secure a steady supply of material in such a way as to protect against market fluctuations is to simply own the supply. I have come upon a remarkable opportunity to procure one of the world's leading Chinese silk manufacturers. They consistently put out quality. They have employees that are remarkably loyal. Management is smart and knowledgeable. While it has grown much, they still treat it as the family business it started as generations ago."

Adrien nodded some more, wondering if the point was an opportunity to practice his Chinese lessons. "Are we going to China, soon? So you can meet with this company?"

Gabriel shook their head. "They're actually coming here, to Paris. Seems they have family in town."

Adrien smiled and nodded his head. "How fortunate."

"Yes, fortunate indeed." Gabriel pursed his lips and studied Adrien through lidded eyes. Adrien sat up straighter, growing a bit nervous under the scrutiny. "I believe you wanted to go to school."

Adrien's smile faded. Confused he replied, "Yes."

"I need your help with something concerning this upcoming business merger. Aid me, and I may be willing to permit you to attend public schooling."

Adrien blinked. "Would you like me to act as translator? I was under the impression you knew Chinese."

Gabriel's lips twitched. "I had another task in mind."

Adrien sat there for a moment. "What task would that be?"

"The family with whom I'll be dealing with are old fashioned in their approach to business. There is also a legitimate desire to maintain some sort of family involvement in the business. I fully intend to let them run the operations as they always have. My plate being full enough as it is. But I do understand their concern. I feel the same when it comes to my own business; how nice it would be for it to remain in the Agreste family. And there is a way we all can achieve our goals."

Adrien frowned. "Are you marrying someone just for business? So soon after Mother?" His cheeks grew red with anger.

"Do not be so silly and presumptuous, son," Gabriel scolded. Adrien calmed down. "You will be the one marrying."

Adrien grew gobsmacked. "To some old lady from China I never met?"

"That's enough, Adrien. Do you really think I would make such a ludicrous deal? They assure me they have a heir that is about your age. As for school, you may attend school with her to get to know her better. You'll be meeting her soon. I expect you to make only the best of impressions."

Adrien frowned. "She's expected to move to a foreign country? Does she even know French?"

"Certainly, seeing as she's the family they are visiting while in town."

* * *

Marinette fretted the day away. On the one hand, she was excited as it seemed like she might get to meet Gabriel Agreste. On the other hand, the thought of marrying some stranger tied her guts into knots. If it was simple, she could just say no. "How can I say 'no'? How?" she said to herself, out loud. "Sounds like all the hopes and dreams of my family is riding on me." She then frowned. "A family I never met." Marinette sighed. She felt intimidated, by the burden of expectation placed upon her. "If I marry, my family gets to keep their silk farm. It passes on to me and my children. I like fashion, but I don't even know how to run a business. I'm not even sure I want to run this one. But, everyone is counting on me. They'll get to keep their jobs. I can protect them. What should I do?" It was times like these she wished she had someone to advise her.

Bored, she googled "Gabriel Agreste's son" and found out he was a model - she actually seen some of his ads before. Marinette thought he looked cute, but was curious about what sort of person he was. After some more time, Marinette decided to get dressed to meet her family.

By early evening, her mother came up to her room as Marinette looked herself over in the mirror. "Honey? It's time to go to the airport. Come on, they're all hoping to meet you."

Marinette gave one last look at the formal clothes she was in. She looked at her mom, groaned then smiled. "Do you think they'll like me?"

"They'll love you."

Marinette climbed into the back of her parents car, her dad was driving. At the airport, they waited by the baggage claim. Tom held a sign that said "Dupain-Cheng" in Chinese, written by Sabine. There was a large group of Chinese tourists milling about, a plane having just disembarked its passengers, and finally a trio of Chinese people in business suits and a chef approached them. Marinette's gaze was drawn first to the large man wearing a chef's outfit and hat. Sabine threw himself at him. "Uncle Wang!" she cried in Chinese.

The chef enveloped her in a big hug. They conversed briefly in Chinese.

"What are you doing here?" Sabine asked him.

"When I heard the news, I volunteered to come along. Mostly in hopes of being a voice for reason and saving your child from such foolishness. But also for the honor of cooking for the bride if that is the outcome. Perhaps my soup can be a bright spot in such an unromantic day."

Sabine chuckled. "I wouldn't make her go through with it. But we can't refuse until we at least meet the other family."

Wang grumbled. "Most of them already consider it a done deal. Probably won't take no for an answer. I would be surprised that this Frenchman is considering it, except, receiving a company as part of a dowry is certainly cheaper than having to actually buy it. To use his own child in such a way. Distasteful."

Sabine nodded. "If that is true, than all the more reason to give the poor dear an escape."

"If the fruit has fallen far from the tree," Wang whispered. "Come, I see the others are practically eyeing your girl like a fish in the market."

Marinette, meanwhile, was trying to bow and shake hands and mostly speaking gibberish as she met with an old lady and a couple not as old men. Her mom returned to her side with the large chef in tow. "Marinette, this is your grand-uncle, Sifu Cheng Wang. He's a great chef back home." She then spoke something in Chinese to the man, but Marinette could pick out her name being mentioned. The large chef bowed and held his hand out for a shake.

Soon after, with her mom translating, she got to meet her more distant relations. The woman was the current heir and owner of the business. The two men were her legal advisers and an even more distant relation. They had all spent their life in service to Cheng Silks. Not long after, everyone was climbing into cars. Marinette's relatives getting into a rented limo provided by Gabriel Agreste, but Wang joined Marinette in the back seat of her parents' car. Then off they went to a fine restaurant, tab once more picked up by Gabriel.

Wang seemed to be the quiet type, and Marinette did not speak any Chinese anyways, so they rode in silence. But he did pat her head affectionately. At the restaurant, everyone broke into spirited Chinese, leaving Tom and Marinette to converse among themselves in French. They were times where her mother would ask her a question, but Marinette suspected Sabine fielded most of them for her.

Finally, after being out late, Marinette got to drop herself into bed. Next thing she knew, it was the next day and she had to get ready to meet her future husband.

* * *

Adrien was in bed, trying to find some sleep. His thought turned, unbidden, to his upcoming nuptials. He was cold on the whole idea. Upset that his father would even consider it. "In this day and age? Selling out his son just to get cheaper silk." He moped. He brooded. But mostly, he wondered what the girl was like. Did she feel as pressured as he did? What did she think of this? Only really knowing Chloe, as a point of reference, he was afraid that the unknown, rich Chinese girl was just as self-centered and abrasive. He was sure he did not want to be married to such. "I hope she's nice." One thing Adrien was sure about, he had no choice in the matter. His father wasn't going to let him say no. He did feel a bit guilty that there was a small sense of relief: if his new wife takes over the Agreste empire, then he would be free to pursue his own dreams.

Another thing that Adrien was also sure about was that he really needed someone to talk to, someone who could listen and advise him, a friend.

The next day found him dressing his best. Most of his lessons were canceled so he could be free that day. He was going to meet his new wife at lunch. They would be coming over to the house, more privacy that way. Adrien suspected that most of the time would be his father brokering details of the merger. "Probably argue for two hours over if it should be Agreste-Cheng or Cheng-Agreste Silks," he griped. Which meant he was to entertain his fiancèe, try to find common ground, and ensure the arranged wedding during that time his father was too busy otherwise.

"What am I going to talk about? I don't know anything about silks and I doubt she likes Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Chloe never plays video games." He looked around the room, wondering what it would be like sharing it with a wife. Then, a sobering thought hit him. Adrien imagined bringing a wife into the sterile Agreste household and he felt bad. "She'll be trapped in this awful place. A loveless marriage in a loveless house. A tool to my father's ambitions." He felt sorry for the nameless, faceless girl; more so than he felt for himself. "No one deserves that." And he felt guilty; He would be the one damning her to such an existence. He was tempted to throw himself on his bed and cry, but he knew he couldn't have a single hair out of place. "I'm sorry," he whispered to the air, "so, so sorry."

* * *

Marinette ducked into the stretch limo that Gabriel had sent. Her foreign relatives were already inside and her parents were piling in right behind her. She ended up sandwiched between her father and her great uncle Wang. Tom ducked his head and brought a hand up to shield his mouth and his daughter's ear. "Remember," he whispered softly, "Team No."

The young bride-to-be was wearing a mind boggingly expensive, Chinese designer outfit, made entirely from silk fabric supplied by the family business. Marinette had wanted to wear one of her own designs, but her relatives had brought it as a gift and had expressed a firm desire that she wore it for meeting her husband. It wasn't just the fashionable and modest clothing, but also the high end, patent leather shoes, fancy accessories, and the diamond encrusted twenty karat gold necklace, bracelet, and earrings. Marinette was actually surprised, and very relieved, that they hadn't included underwear, as they seemed to have thought of everything else.

The car ride was short; the teen girl was surprised to see how close she lived to her idol. "Wow," she whispered when she realized the beautiful mansion she always had seen in passing was the same one whose gates the car was passing through.

Adrien stood where he could see the front yard through a window and watched as a limousine pulled in. It's occupants spilled out; one was a young girl in very expensive clothing. Adrien might had thought she was another Chloe had she not looked so nervous. The hunch of her shoulders, the way she held her arms in front of her chest - defensively, the manner she alternated looking to her feet and looking to a pair of older people for reassurance, and the way she had eyed the closed gate all spoke of someone much less sure of themselves than Chloe would ever be. A trio of elderly Chinese folks fussed over her as a younger Chinese man, woman, and a French man stood back and frowned at the fuss. Adrien's heart went out to that poor girl with the "deer in headlights" expression. He figured she was likely as thrown into the thick of things as he was, but by people from another country who intimidated her. Which he felt was worse off than himself, who only had to put up with a father who pretty much always treated him in such a manner.

He waited for the Nathalie to answer the door and announce the visitors, and then one further beat so his Father would be the first to arrive. He timed it well, entering just behind his father, who had greeted his guest in Chinese. Adrien could see the French man and the young girl were both lost but politely smiled.

His father then gestured gracefully towards him and, continuing in Chinese, introduced, "And here is my son, Adrien."

Adrien bowed, speaking in Mandarin he said, "It is a great honor to meet you."

The Chengs bowed and replied, "The honor is all ours." Meanwhile, Marinette and her parents stood back, watching the formalities be conducted.

"Perhaps," Gabriel suggested as he gestured towards his office, "you would like to work out details of the merger?"

"We would be pleased to go over such a matter. But there are those of us not privy to business matter."

Gabriel nodded. "Adrien will entertain them." He then looked over to his son and switched to French, to Marinette's relief, "Please see to the needs of our guest. I'll have some refreshment sent up from the kitchen."

The Cheng matriarch said something to Wang and Sabine and both nodded. Those in the silk business began to follow Gabriel to his office. Marinette was mid-step when her mother placed a gentle hand on her arm. "We should follow Adrien. They'll be talking business and we've been excused."

"If you could please follow me," Adrien spoke in French as he noted Sabine had explained to Marinette in French and surmised the girl didn't speak Chinese. He led them into the dining room. "We can relax here, while waiting on refreshments. Please, make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you," Sabine politely stated with a warm smile. "I'm Sabine Cheng, this is my husband, Tom Dupain. I'd like to introduce me daughter-"

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng," Marinette interrupted, giving a small curtsy.

Sabine smiled at her daughter. She then gestured to her uncle. "And this is my Uncle, Sifu Cheng. He's a chef and came from China for moral support."

Adrien smiled at everyone. He repeated his introduction in French for the benefit of father and daughter. "I'm Adrien Agreste. And I apologize now for what will likely be an awkward day."

A servant had entered and cleared her throat. "May I offer anyone a drink? We have milk, juice, tea, coffee, water, and a selection of wines." Once she took the orders, she left.

"Wow, this is a really nice place." Tom felt a bit out of place.

"Tell me a little about where you live," Adrien tried breaking the ice with Marinette.

Marinette blushed. "My folks are bakers, so we live over the bakery."

"Oh? And do you bake too?"

Marinette bit her lip, too shy to mention she wanted to be a fashion designer. 'It's awkward, right?' she thought to herself. 'It looks like I'm just marrying to get a job.'

"She helps out a little bit, mostly at the front counter," Tom explained.

Sabine smiled proudly. "She rather be sewing or making art."

* * *

There was still time before lunch, and it seemed like the business meeting wasn't going to be ending right away, so Adrien decided to give a small tour of the house. He was mostly trying to put the girl at ease. 'Nothing like Chloe at all,' he thought to himself. He was ashamed to feel a bit of relief at the thought. He showed them the grounds, then through some of the of interior: an atrium, the library, and now he was directing them to his room.

"And this is where I sleep," he mentioned as he opened the door to his room. He showed them in.

"Wow," Tom exclaimed.

Sabine nodded her head in agreement. "It's like an apartment."

"It's bigger than the apartment I had when in cooking school."

Wang looked at his trophies and asked him something in Chinese. "What did you get these for?"

"Fencing," Adrien replied in Chinese.

Sabine translated for Marinette's sake. "Those are his trophies from fencing."

"Nice computer. What games you got?" Tom said with a low whistle.

"Thanks! It's my connection with the rest of the world."

"Oh? What about school?" Sabine's motherly tone wasn't lost on Adrien.

He shrugged. "I'm home schooled. Though I have been asking if I could go to regular school. I'd like to make some friends."

Sabine nodded. "Do you know what school?"

Adrien shook his head. "Father said he'd permit it if I accepted the marriage." Adrien wasn't watching any of them, flipping through his folder of game DVDs. "Said I could get to know my wife better. So I guess it's what ever school you go to." He turned his head to shoot a bright smile at Marinette.

"I ... ah ... go to Francois Dupont. It's right next to my home, actually."

Adrien hummed as he nodded his head. "That sounds very convenient. I rather envy you." Then he held a game disc aloft in triumph. "Ah ha! Ultimate Mecha Strike III. Shall we?"

Tom grew a devious smirk. "You know. I think it's traditional for the father of the bride to lay a challenge to ensure the worthiness of the suitor. How good do you think you're are at that game?"

Adrien scratched his head as he pursed his lips in thought. "Are you saying if I beat you I can marry your daughter? Seems rather old fashioned, shouldn't it be her decision?"

Tom gave him an evil smile. "No, no, no. You have to beat my daughter at that game."

Marinette giggled as her mom smacked her father on the arm, saying, "Hush you, no trouble making."

Adrien gave Marinette a happy smile. "So you play, then? That's awesome! Now we have something to talk about. What's your favorite bot to use?"

"I have played all of them, though am best at a handful. Mostly as Dad keeps making me play with random picks."

"Hey," Tom said with mock affront, "I have to do something to get a fighting chance in."

Marinette giggled. "But my preference is LB-01."

Adrien nodded. "CN-01, myself. Wanna play?" Adrien booted up his computer as he waited for her reply.

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

A couple hours later, and many fun rounds of Adrien, Marinette, and Tom playing the game in different combinations and teams, a servant had came to fetch them for lunch. Lunch was a stiff, formal affair; it was all the more so after the liveliness of hanging out in Adrien's room. Marinette noticed how it was liked some switch was flipped inside of him when he entered his father's presence. He became quiet, subservient, and the gleam left his eyes as the smile on his lips became forced.

Marinette herself felt a bundle of nerves. Gabriel and her Chinese relatives spoke only in Chinese; their tone formal and business-like. She was sure her family were considering it a done deal without even bothering to ask her. She also felt Gabriel was of the same mind. And as much as she felt pressured, that so many hopes and dreams of family, family she never knew about but family nevertheless, were riding on her shoulders, when she looked at Adrien, her heart went out to him. He treated the idea as something he couldn't refuse his father on. And that by getting married, he would actually be able to get out of his own house. A house that, for all of it's splendor, seemed so much like a gilded cage. How could she say no when he had so much riding on it?

Marinette hated to be in such a position. But hated it more for the position it put Adrien in. She only knew him for a short while, but he tried hard to make her feel at ease, was nice to her, and hadn't once behaved like a rich brat. 'Nothing like Chloe Bourgeois at all,' she thought with much relief. Chloe being the only example of a rich person Marinette personally knew, and a great example of a spoiled brat.

Marinette was pretty sure she was falling for him, or already had. 'But this is too much too fast. I just wish my life wouldn't have to change so much.' Her face did not betray her troubled thoughts as she ate the delicious food. Being seated, purposefully, by Adrien meant the two held a quiet, polite small talk between courses. But a rather awkward one. 'It wouldn't be so bad if we can be engaged for the next ten years. Maybe we can delay the actual wedding?'

Next to her, Adrien was wondering the same thing.

* * *

With Gabriel and the Chengs coming to an amiable agreement, one which hinged upon the children getting married, it was decided to conduct such post-haste. The more business minded pushing to just get the paperwork signed and filed and be done with it. Sabine and her uncle Wang advocated for a more proper ceremony. And so, it was decided to have the wedding ceremony in a weeks time, to give just enough time to get something together. Gabriel offered his mansion as the venue, arguing that himself and those who work for him was sufficient for Adrien's side. Marinette didn't really have anyone she wanted to invite; In fact, she felt a bit like a freak and was hoping to keep it all a secret for as long as she could. Sabine's only family in Paris, at the time, was currently those visiting from China. Tom felt the whole thing a farce and liked the idea of keeping it small and intimate. He did offer to bake the wedding cake while Wang offered to cook the main course. Gabriel's kitchen staff would provide everything else.

Marinette was thinking of designs in he head, for a wedding dress she could affordably make, and was surprised, and touched, when Gabriel offered to give her a dress of her choosing from any of his stores - including having it fitted to her. She would accompany Adrien the following day to go shopping for their wedding clothes and rings. Gabriel would get the flowers, a string quartet to play chamber music, and the decorations. And, in a whirlwind, Marinette's wedding day was planned out. A very overwhelming whirlwind.

"Let's get a breath of fresh air," Adrien offered to her, while the adults milled around and discussed the wedding in a number of small cliques.

Marinette nodded her head. "Yeah, let's." She followed Adrien, and both were accompanied by the driver / bodyguard. Adrien merely stepped out the front door and sat on the top step, patting the spot to his left. She sat there and looked up, though there wasn't much stars to see. Marinette took in a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I'm sorry," Adrien said so softly she almost thought she imagined it.

Marinette glanced at him before looking away. "For what?"

Adrien sighed. "I can't imagine this is how you wanted to get married. To a stranger. As a child bride. So some old people can make money. I'm sorry you had to be dragged into this by my father's uncompromising dedication to his fashion empire. I'm sorry you have to put up with all of this, when I am sure you rather be doing anything else."

Marinette looked back to him, his downcast face as he eyed his shoes was full of abject sorrow. "Hey," she bumped his shoulder with hers, "my family is half to blame as well. I didn't even know I was related to silk merchants until yesterday. I'm just a much a tool in this as you are, a pawn in a game of business chess. So I'm sorry too. And you, this can't be how you wanted to marry. I am sure there's other girls you rather be with."

"Other girls to be with? I'm still figuring out how to make friends! You're cute; I get the feeling a lot of guys are going to hate me."

Marinette blushed. "Not really. I ... don't have anyone like that in my life. Well, maybe Nathaniel. But I don't like him that way."

Adrien grimaced. "Ouch. I can't imagine what's that like. I only really know one girl, and she isn't someone I'd want to date."

"I find that hard to believe You must meet a lot of girls, modeling."

"Meet? Yes." Adrien sighed as he looked to the sky. "Get to know as friends? Not really. I spend my days here, home. Trying to earn my father's approval. I don't even know anyone I'd ask to be my best man."

Marinette shrugged. "I know people, from school ... but none are a best friend. Maybe ... we could be friends? I'm not sure I want to be a wife, just yet."

"Me neither," Adrien nodded. "Er, I mean not being a husband, not a wife." He was pleased when Marinette giggled. "But friends, I would love that."

"I just don't want to change my life. I ... I'm not ashamed, per say, but I don't want to change my name or wear any rings. I don't want people to treat me different. I just want a normal life. You're not upset, are you?"

Adrien smiled. "No. I'm relieved, actually. I totally understand what you mean. I don't even have a normal life. And I hate that you got dragged into it when yours is so much better. Your parents seem so loving. You know lots of people and go to school. What do I have to offer? A cold home and a boring existence. If I could, I'd be a normal kid like you."

"You could do better than being like me. I'm nothing special."

Adrien shook his head. "That's wrong. I was afraid you would be the type to be trying to take advantage. That you were only interested in what money could buy you. That you wanted to flaunt your status as my wife to become more popular. But you're not even trying that. You haven't demanded to invite your whole school. You haven't demanded anything really. You were surprised when father offered you a dress. You even began to refuse when he ignored you and told you what you would be doing. You're nothing like Chloe. That makes you special."

"Chloe?"

"That friend I mentioned."

Marinette grimaced. "Sorry. I'm sure she's nice and all. But I know a Chloe, from school. Wish I didn't. We don't get along. She likes to torment people."

"Oh?" Adrien examined her closer. The sad eyes and down turned mouth. "Well, we'll be going to school together, right. Maybe I can help?"

Marinette rewarded him with a small smile. "Or I can home school with you and avoid her outright?"

Adrien chuckled. "Running away isn't how you solve problems. There will always be Chloes in the world. We can always sic my Chloe on your Chloe and let them try to out Chloe each other."

Marinette giggled. "Why aren't you inviting her? Don't you want a friend to help you through this?"

"Oh, she isn't exactly the moral support kind. And I fear her reaction. Which might embarrass the family in front of yours, which would be my fault. And ... I'm also hoping that people don't find out. She'd gossip it. I know she would. I just want to go to school and be a normal boy. Having my father sell me off for a business deal isn't normal."

Marinette held out her hand, for a shake. "So we agree. We get to be our regular selves and pretend like the marriage never happened. It's just a legal thing."

Adrien shook her hand. "Deal. Except ... you do know that the idea is that we inherit the family businesses and that the business union is through us? They're going to want kids; God I hope they give us, like, twenty years to do that."

Marinette blushed. "I kinda figured. I know we're going to have to face facts, someday. But, for now, I rather pretend you're my new friend and not my blind date husband."

"I can live with that."

* * *

The next day flew right by. Marinette found a dress she adored. And she had fun helping Adrien pick out a ring. As his first impulse was to get the one with the largest diamond, she had to tone down his impulse and ground him in practicality. "I just know I'm going to lose it. You must have some kind of safe, Adrien. Maybe you can lock the rings away until after we graduate?"

Adrien laughed. "I can just buy you another."

Marinette shook her head. "Once is enough for spending this kind of money."

After shopping, Adrien successfully convinced his father, who wanted Adrien to spend more time with Marinette anyways, to let him visit Marinette's place since they were dropping her off. The limo pulled up to the bakery and the two got out. After they waved bye to Gabriel, Marinette pointed at the school. "That's my school."

Adrien nodded. "I could meet you in the morning and we could walk together."

Marinette blushed. "Come on, I'll show you the bakery."

When they walked in, Adrien's first reaction was to stop and inhale deeply. All of the scents were heavenly, as he closed his eyes and savored the aroma.

"You never been in a bakery before?"

Adrien's cheeks pinked as he sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck. "I have, but not often."

"Hello Adrien. Hi Marinette. How was your day?" Sabine smiled from the counter. The two kids approached, Adrien with a big smile.

"It was good," he said.

Marinette nodded her head with a smile. "I can't wait to show you the dress. And the ring ... Adrien, show her the ring."

Adrien reached into his pocket and took out a small, blue box. Sabine reached for it and gently peered in. Her breath hitched. "Gorgeous!" She shot her daughter a quizzical look. "Why aren't you wearing it?"

Marinette blushed. "I didn't want to lose it?" She wilted under her mother's amused glare. "Alright. I just didn't want to be seen with it. I'm too young to marry. What would people think?"

Sabine shook her head. "Don't worry about them. Sorry Adrien, my little sweet-roll is being insensitive to your feelings."

"Ma! Don't call me a sweet-roll."

Adrien chuckled. "It's fine. I can understand. It's a lot to digest, so we're going to take it slow and let it sink in on its own."

Sabine smiled. "That's a very adult outlook."

"Thanks, Mom!"

"Why don't you show Adrien where we keep the aprons; it's almost time for out afternoon rush." Sabine's motivation was more than just a need for help. She wasn't comfortable having her daughter be all alone upstairs with a boy they didn't know well but would be marrying Marinette; in case he got ideas. Plus, it would be a good way to get to know him better.

* * *

The week flew by, and Marinette's wedding day arrived. She felt like running, like hiding, and like joining the circus would be an excellent life decision. Adrien woke that morning feeling the same way. What he had saw of Marinette, he liked; it felt genuine and not an act put on. But he wasn't ready for marriage. 'I still haven't ever been to a high school ... what do I know about being a husband? About relationships? I'm just a kid, damn it!'

It was early in the morning and he was dressed in a very fine suit - one of his father's designs, of course. He wasn't able to sleep the night before and gave up on trying when the sunlight started to bathe his room in a soft glow. So he got up, showered, and dressed. When he arrived for breakfast, his father was already at the table. Gabriel had shot him a proud look, making Adrien smile. 'I wish Mom was here to see this.'

Being a small affair, the ceremony flew right by. The day was a blur, or so the two teens thought, with everything coming too fast. Gabriel stood by Adrien, best man and witness for signing the marriage contract. Adrien noted that Marinette had her mom as maid of honor. He couldn't help but notice how she blushed and fidgeted. He was pretty much all nerves too. Which only worsened when the officiant told him, "You may now kiss the bride." Adrien blushed and looked to his feet as he tried to think of something to say. His father discreetly elbowed him in the side and cleared his throat. Adrien looked up and saw Marinette looked ready to faint. He gave her a soft smile and gently leaned in to give her a soft kiss on her cheek; as he did so, he could feel her smile.

"Thanks," she whispered into his ear.

"For the first time, I present Mr. and Mrs. Agreste." There was polite applause from the Chinese visitors.

Adrien caught the subtle hand gesture from his father, urging him to move. He took Marinette's hand in his own and together they walked through the group of her family. The plan was they'd go to the atrium, to meet a photographer named Vincent, while the family would go to the dining room for cocktails.

* * *

It was the morning of Marinette's first day of school, for the year and as a married teen. And upon waking to the alarm, her first desire was to burrow under her blankets deeper. Her hand reached out from under the covers to silence the alarm on her cell phone. She grumbled as she pulled her phone under the blanket with her.

She could hear her mother call up to her. "Marinette! Your alarm has been going off for fifteen minutes. You're going to be late for your first day back at school."

When Marinette finally stumbled downstairs to the kitchen, ready for school, her mom already had cereal, milk, fruit, and such laid out for her. Marinette yawned and stretched as she sat for breakfast. "Morning, mom." Her voice was depressed.

"Morning, honey. You ready to get back to school?"

Marinette sighed. She was worried. She felt stress over being a teen bride in an arranged marriage. Like, somehow, everyone would know and she'd become an even bigger outcast or such. "Bet you anything, Chloe will be in my class again this year."

"That would make it four years, now? Surely that's not possible."

"Not with my luck," Marinette grumbled.

Sabine gave her a smile, gone unseen as Marinette had her back to her mom. "You'll have Adrien. He's a nice kid, so I'm sure everything will be alright."

"Yeah, but what if after meeting everyone else, he decides he likes them more than me?"

"Aw, honey. You're over-thinking things again. Adrien wants to be your friend. Give him a chance."

After a quick bite of breakfast, Marinette and her mom went down into the bakery. Sabine so she can help out in the shop, and Marinette so she could say bye to her dad. "Don't forget these macaroons," Tom said as he handed over the box. But first, he opened it to show off the treats.

"Gosh, Dad, these are perfect! The class is going to love them. You're the best."

"We're the best, with your amazing design," Tom held up a logo drawn on paper that Marinette had made, "and my baking skills, we're an unstoppable team." He leaned in to give his daughter a kiss on her cheek. "Now, have a good day, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Dad." Marinette took the macaroons, fumbling the box at first.

"Careful," a voice said from near the display case. Marinette turned to see Adrien smiling at her. "Good morning, Marinette."

Marinette blushed. She had forgotten he was going to walk with her to school. "Morning, Adrien. Hope you were not waiting long."

Adrien and Tom shared a smile. "Not long. Your father was telling me about your logo design for the bakery. I'm impressed."

"You kids better be off." Tom shooed his daughter out. "Don't want to be late on your first day."

Outside, the duo waited for the traffic light so they could cross the street.

"You seem eager?" Marinette commented. Adrien was clearly excited. But before he could reply, Marinette had looked over and saw an old man crossing the street. She also heard and then turned her head to see a car coming. "Oh no!" She dashed into the road.

"Marinette!" Adrien dashed out besides her. They both reached the elderly Asian man, who was now more than halfway across. Marinette had gripped his right arm as Adrien took his left.

"Come on," Marinette nodded to Adrien and both pulled the guy to the safety of the sidewalk. And as the box of cookies fell, Adrien managed to scoop it mid air.

"Phew," Adrien relaxed as he saw the old man was safe.

"Thank you," the man told them. "You have saved my life."

Adrien smiled. "No problem."

Marinette nodded. "It was our pleasure." She then took the box from Adrien and presented it open. "Would you like one?"

The elderly man took one. "Thank you again."

They could hear a school bell ringing. "Oh no!" Marinette gasped. "Come on Adrien, we're going to be late!" She then grabbed the boy's arm as she ran off.

* * *

Adrien was seated by Marinette, second row next to the door, as they waited for school to start. "Nino, why don't you come sit in the front," their teacher requested a fellow student.

"So, this is exciting," Adrien said to Marinette. "What do you think our first class will be?"

But before Marinette could reply, there was an ear-splitting scream from the door. "ADRIKINS!" Chloe bellowed as she entered the room. "You're here already?" Chloe then marched right up the steps and firmly told Marinette, "You're in my seat."

Marinette gawped, fish-like. "What? I always sit here?"

"Yeah, but not this year." Chloe then pointed to a new girl in the front row. "You can sit with four eyes."

"Excuse me?" The girl's offended tone was evident to everyone but Chloe.

Ever the peacemaker, Adrien stood up to make calming hand gestures. "Come on, Chlo. Does it really matter who sits where?"

"Oh Adri-darling, you have so much to learn about the social order in schools. Do you really want to be seen sitting with a loser like Mari-trash?"

Adrien's countenance grew fierce as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Chloe. We've been friends for ages. But do not ever speak in that tone of voice to m-" His tirade cut off by a suddenly anxious Marinette shooting up out of her seat.

"I-It's no pr-pr-problem," she quickly stuttered; eager to keep Adrien from finishing his sentence. The new girl nodded and gestured to the empty spot next to her.

Adrien, though, laid a firm grip on her shoulder, keeping Marinette from moving out of her spot. "You know she can't make you move seats, right?" He was kind and gentle, leaning into Marinette's space.

Chloe grew red. "Wait a minute! How do you two even know each other."

"We're -" Adrien began but was quickly talked over by a somewhat hysterical Marinette.

"My family had a business dealing with his father over the summer. That's all."

"What?" Chloe turned her nose up as she snorted. "Did he want to buy a cake or something?" This last part was addressed to Adrien.

"Not exactly."

Marinette turned to Adrien. "It's no problem, really. I can move. I didn't know Chloe was the Chloe you told me about, your old friend. Why don't you sit with her?"

Adrien frowned. "And I didn't know my Chloe was your Chloe. You know, the one I said I'd help you with."

Chloe sniffed. "Are you seriously choosing this peasant trash over me?"

"No." Marinette sighed. "I don't want to make you choose, Adrien. I don't mind, really. You're free to have all the friends you want to keep."

Adrien gave her a grim look before staring at his other friend. He looked back to Marinette, the way she was obviously faking her smile for his benefit. He could tell she just didn't want the drama. "Alright, but first - you're having lunch with me. And second, it's high time I make more friends." And with that he turned to the boy in front of him, who was watching the exchange with rapt attention. He stuck his hand out. "Hi, I'm Adrien. Pleasure to meet you."

The boy nodded, impressed that he stood up to Chloe for Marinette's sake. "I'm Nino."

Adrien grabbed his things. "Mind if I join you, Nino?" And as Marinette moved to join the new girl, Adrien moved a row down.

Chloe gave an angry little growl. "Not going to sit with me?"

"But where would Sabrina sit?" Adrien smiled at the redhead. "Hi, you must be Sabrina?"

And to the dissatisfaction of Chloe, Adrien, and Marinette, the seating arrangement changed.

"Settle down class. For those who are new, I am Mrs. Bustier." The class had begun, but that was when a large student behind Chloe suddenly shot out of his seat with an angry scream of "Kim!" and Mrs. Bustier had to break up the potential for a fight. "Ivan. Principal office. Now."

Then half the class left to go for gym while the other half had study hall in the library. Adrien, who was across the aisle from Marinette, caught her eye and smiled. But before he could say anything, Chloe draped herself over his shoulder. "Come along, Adrien. I simply must show you around." And he was dragged off.

Marinette sighed, shook her head, and gave an amused grin. "I don't pity the boy."

Her seatmate, who she learned was Alya, then stuck a phone under her nose. On it was a modeling photo of Adrien. "He's pretty famous."

Marinette gave a nervous giggle as she scratched the back of her head. "I suppose. If you like fashion, that is."

"What's the scoop?"

Marinette frowned in confusion. "The scoop? What scoop?"

"With that boy? Adrien." Alya was giving her a penetrating look.

Marinette waved her hand as she sucked on her bottom lip. "Oh, him? Seems he and Chloe has known each other since they were little. He's been home schooled, prior, so I guess she's excited to get to see him at school too."

"Hmmm mmm," Alya voiced as she remained unconvinced.

Marinette shrugged. "Come on, we should get going. I'll show you where the library is."

Alya grabbed her bag. "Don't think this conversation is over, girl. I've seen the looks you two gave each other."

"Looks? What looks?" Marinette blushed. She then strode towards the door. "Anyhow, in all the excitement, I forgot I had macaroons for everyone. Maybe next period."

But study hall wasn't meant to be. A stone monster tore through the school and Alya decided she had to chase after it. Marinette instead heeded the announcement that all students should return home for their safety. She was pleased to find Adrien by the front doors, waiting for her. She was less pleased to find Chloe at the front doors, trying to drag Adrien off.

Marinette waved at him as she approached. "You're still here? Waiting for your driver?"

"Waiting for you, actually. I wanted to play some Ultimate Mecha Strike III, you in?"

"Video games?" Chloe screeched. "How pedestrian! Adrikin, you're so much better than that."

Marinette gave a nervous glance between the two. "Sounds like fun. Though, I do not know how many more times you're going to stand losing. Really, maybe you ought to wait to challenge me until you got game."

Adrien smirked. "Is that a challenge? 'Cause it sounded like one to me. I'll break your winning streak, just you see."

"But what am I going to do?" Chloe whined.

Adrien sighed then turned to his oldest friend with a fond smile. "I bet you and Sabrina could get your nails done. You know, you gotta keep on top of those things. A chip can occur at any time." Adrien then mocked gasped as he pointed to her hand. "Oh no ... what's that? Is that a defect in the finish?"

"A defect?" Chloe growled as she looked her hands over. "I just had these done yesterday. I'm going to go give a piece of my mind to the worthless trash who gave me a shoddy nail job."

As she stormed away, Adrien gave a sigh of relief. "Come on then." He held his hand out to Marinette. "Shall we go back to your place; it is closer?"

Marinette blushed. "Sure."

In the background they could hear Chloe complain "Out of my way!" and then a sound like someone falling and going "Oof." Adrien rolled his eyes. As they got outside, the two found a familiar looking old man on the ground, his cane out of reach.

Adrien quickly hopped to attention and dashed to his side. "Here, let me help you up."

Marinette quickly went for the cane and handed it to the man once Adrien had helped him up. "It's just not your day, is it, sir?"

He chuckled. "I do owe the two of you my gratitude."

"It's no big deal," Adrien told him.

Marinette agreed. "It's our pleasure. Now, be careful on your way home."

The man chuckled once more. "I make no promises." He winked at the kids, then, slowly, he carefully made his way using his cane to help him along.

The two kids walked to the bakery.

"What do you think is going on?" Marinette sounded stressed. "Some monster attacked the school and then ran off."

Adrien shrugged, a frown playing on his lips. "I don't know. I'm happy that no one got hurt."

Marinette nodded and frowned. "Did you have fun seeing the school?"

Adrien made a face. "Sorry about that and Chloe. You didn't deserve any of it."

They two reached the end of the street and waited to cross. "Can we just forget it ever happened?" Marinette stared at her feet.

Adrien gently lifted her chin and turned her to look at him. "If you want. Don't be afraid to assert yourself. You can't let people walk all over you."

Marinette tore her chin from his grasp and look away. "Yeah, well. Guess you married a coward. Sorry about that. Probably should have mentioned it sooner."

Since the light had turned, Marinette began to briskly walk across the street. Adrien kept to her side. He gave her a caring look she didn't see. "Come on, let's go play some video games."

Instead of going right up, Marinette entered the bakery - which was doing a brisk business. "Mom? Dad? I'm back from school."

Sabine looked over, confused and worried. "Why are you home so soon?"

"Monster attack," Adrien quipped. "Everyone got sent home."

"Monster attack?" Tom asked from the back kitchen.

Marinette nodded. "I bet it's on the news, already."

Sabine pursed her lips, in thought. "I better give the school a call. See when you can go back."

Marinette shrugged. "Mind if we go play some video games?"

"Go ahead," Sabine smiled. "But stay in the living room. I'll be up soon to make you some snacks."

Marinette nodded. "OK." She then dragged Adrien after her.

On the way up, Adrien asked, "Snacks? Didn't you just have breakfast less than an hour ago?"

Marinette giggled. "Snacks is her way of keeping an eye on us. You know, all alone with a boy and all that."

Adrien blushed. "Ah ... I hadn't thought of it that way."

"It's alright." Marinette laid a hand on his arm before turning and fumbling with her key to unlock the door. "I don't think either of us are ready for more, just yet. So don't let them unnerve you."

"No, it's great. The way they care about you. How open they are with their feelings. You've ... you've seen my father."

Marinette stalled halfway to the TV, stopping to give him such a sad smile. "Aw, Adrien. You know, you're always welcomed here."

Adrien smiled and then opened his mouth to speak, but his phone rang, so he closed it again and reached for his pocket. "Hi, Nathalie. ... The school called? ... I'm with Marinette at her place. It was closer. ... Yeah, no monsters near, it's safe. ... Sure thing. ... Bye."

"See," Marinette mentioned as she took his hands into hers, "in their own way, they worry about you, too."

Adrien nodded his head. "Do you worry about me?"

Marinette leaned in. "I worry about everything. I'm a spaz. You'll just have to get used to it."

Adrien chuckled. "You're such a dork. God I love that about you."

Marinette blushed. "So, uh ... Video game time. Unless you want a drink or something."

Adrien shook his head. "No, I'm good. Let's get some Mecha Strike action going." But they were slow to part.

Adrien sat on the small couch as Marinette got the TV and console ready. "What's this," he asked as he spied a couple boxes off to the side.

"What's what?" Marinette looked to where he pointed. Two boxes, oriental motif blazoned upon the top, sat on paper. Each with one of their names on it. "Maybe a wedding gift from my folks? Looks Chinese."

"What do you think? Should we open them now?" Adrien peered closer. He was very curious, also touched that someone got him a present. "Or should we wait for your mom and dad first?"

 **This seems like a good place to end it :P**

 **The idea is they get to meet each other first as Marinette and Adrien, and then receive their miraculouses together. Maybe it would be something like this:**

There was a sudden glow and two little floating things appear. Marinette freaked out, screaming, "Eek! They're some kind of Chinese curse bugs!"

"I am Tikki and ... Plagg, is that you?"

The little, black kwami joyously tackled the red one. "Tikki! Tikki!"

Adrien pushed Marinette behind himself. "What's going on here?"

 **And also to see how much I could draw it out until Chloe finds out they're married.**

"Married?! I forbid it!" The blonde stomped her foot.

Adrien sighed. "It's part of the agreement to merge Gabriel's with Marinette's family business in silks."

The mayor's daughter stuck her nose in the air as she sniffed. "Some backwater, Chinese peasant cottage industry, I am sure."

"Only you, Chloe," Adrien said with a head shake, "would consider a multi-billion dollar company to be a small-time operation."

"Then she's only doing it for your money." The girl glared at Marinette.

Adrien dropped his head into his hands. "Again. Multi-billion dollar family business. Technically, I am marrying her for the money, if you want to split hairs."

 **Yeah, the only reason I had it be such a successful family business - besides ignorance of the silk industry - was just so it could be rubbed into Chloe's face when the reveal finally occurs. Not the superhero reveal, just the man and wife one. Until then, I wonder if I could get away with Chloe hearing some third hand rumors, coming out of China, saying that famous French scion Adrien Agreste married some Chinese girl. One she doesn't believe but will rant about all day.**

 **And think of all the fun one can have writing about, say ... Copycat! Why would Marinette freak out over a phone message? Even if she still leaves such, she won't feel the need to go all Mission Impossible on it. So, she's at the ceremony with Cat Noir. And Theo flirts with her. And you know, adult unknowingly hitting on an underaged girl has to be just as awkward in Paris as it is anyplace else. So, Ladybug might say something like:**

"I am flattered. But I don't think my husband would approve." Ladybug nervously brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ears.

Theo didn't want to believe it. "Husband?" He said a little too loudly.

Cat Noir, from where he was signing autographs, turned his head to look back at them. "Someone calling me?"

 **Or maybe it doesn't even get that far, if in their acceptance speech they reveal as much. By then, the kids have had time to come to better grips with their marital status.**

"I can't tell you how much this means to us. My husband and I have pledged our utmost to protecting Paris, and it warms our heart to see the city we love loving us back."

Which caused a flurry of reporters trying to get more details.

 **Either way, I see Theo being just as heartbroken and jealous, perhaps more so, as in canon and becoming Copycat. Ladybug has it a bit worse with the police, she's married to the suspect. But maybe Adrien doesn't run off all lone wolf style, getting caught - or they both get caught. And they'll have to confront Theo at the end. So it's a case of even though things change, they still stay the same. But other things could change. Maybe Max never loses his spot for the video game tournament because Marinette doesn't need an excuse to hang with Adrien and Adrien knows Marinette is better than him. So he proposes the two as a team and everyone has to play against her - essentially ensuring Max's place.**

 **Ah, but we could also have fun with Animan. Nino tells Adrien he has the hots for Marinette - but it's before they go public with their marriage. (Maybe not, but let's say so.) How does that play out? And if, from the first day, it's normal to see Marinette and Adrien always with each other, would Nino even dare? And for Volpina, with the marriage already public, is Lila even going to bother chasing after Adrien?**

 **And, of course, all of the slice of life moments of Marinette's and Adrien's relationship. With no secrets between them, how much faster can it blossom?**


	10. Miraculous - Drabbles

**Plot Orphans:**

Here is the filing away space for my odd little ideas and one offs. None will be fully fleshed, but I did write out some of the key scenes – or at least I quickly came up with a pared down scene. Perhaps using common cliches to expedite the process. As this is fanfiction, it goes without saying that I do not own the source canon. But these ideas are up for adoption.

If you adopt an idea and write it in your own voice, merely acknowledge that the idea was adopted from me. Optionally, point your readers to the relevant chapter you adopted it from.

If you simply outright copy word for word any section or scene, or some such, then credit me and point readers to the relevant chapter.

www. fanfiction . net s/12585933/10/The-Orphanage

 **So, clearly I have fallen down the rabbit hole that is Miraculous. Have a bunch of stupid little drabbles.**

 **Chapter Ten**

Miraculous Ladybug

Story 1:

The Miracle Reveal

 **Summary** : Sometimes you can be too smart for your own good.

"Ah, watch it," Marinette screamed as she went down. She was in a hurry, late for class again thanks to an akuma attack, and wasn't in a good mood to begin with.

"Oof," Adrien grunted from the ground where he ended up after colliding with the girl in his haste to get to class. "Hey, stop being so clumsy. You're going to make me late." He too was in a poor mood. Between his father, being late, and being sore after a rather annoying akuma fight, he was in an uncharacteristic bad mood.

"I'm going to make you late? You're the one who ran into me."

Their teacher just shook her head. "Children, seats now. And detention for tardiness."

"See what you did," Marinette seethed.

"What I did? Why are you always so late."

"I thought I saw ... a spider ... in the bathroom. Why are you late?" Suffice to say, the two, tardy kids had ignored their teacher.

"That's a weak excuse. You're always missing during an akuma attack."

"Yeah, well ... you never been an akuma - that sounds fishy to me."

The two fell into silence. Then they suddenly sprang up and pointed to each other. At the same time, both claimed. "I know who you are."

Then they glared at each other, furiously. And, once more together, they shouted, "You're Hawkmoth!"

"You're not going to get away!" Again in unison. They transformed simultaneously. Tackled each other at the same time, rolled on the floor.

And then when everyone finally realized what happened ... "You're Cat Noir / Ladybug?!" was chorused by a room full of voices.

 **Alright, they're very OOC. Let's blame it on them being extra tired and exhausted. :P**

Story 2:

Why He did It

 **Summary:** Everyone assumed Gabriel's motivation was his missing wife ... they assumed wrong.

Ladybug came upon a crying Cat Noir on the top of Notre Dame. "Kitty! What's wrong?"

Cat sniffed. "It's ... it's my father. He's Hawkmoth!"

"What?! Are you sure? Why?"

"He figured out I was Cat Noir and told me, showed me, himself. I watch him transform, with a the help of a kwami and a butterfly pin miraculous, and akumatize our personal chef."

"Okay ..."

"And do you want to know why? It wasn't to return mother. It wasn't to take over the world. ... He wanted to make everyone in the world buy only Gabriel designer clothes so he'd be the only fashion house in the entire world."

Ladybug pursed her lips. Her inner fashion geek liking the idea. "Well ... that doesn't sound against the law. It's not so bad, is it?"

 **Ha! Yeah, I do not see that ever happening. Talk about nonsense! I think that's my stupidest yet!**

Story 3:

It's What They Do in Action Movies All the Time

 **Summary:** Anyone who's seen a Hollywood blockbuster knows that if you're trying to blend in, you just have to pull the person you're with into a kiss.

Ladybug and Cat Noir had just defeated Lady WiFi. She had used her special power first, needing to unlock the freezer he was trapped in, and was in the greater danger of revealing herself. So she ducked into a closet they ran passed.

Cat Noir stopped the door, halfway. "Wait! Stay. I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's Honor." Cat's ears twitched, which Ladybug noticed, as he caught a commotion.

"No one can know who we really are. Not even ourselves."

Cat glanced behind him, frowning, letting her close the door. "You better hurry, I hear people rushing this way."

He then twitched his head the other way, not noticing the closet door was ajar. "Crap, surrounded" he softly swore. "I'll draw them away," he said louder, with a hint of resignation in his voice. He wasn't sure if he could avoid being caught out - but he wasn't going to let anyone discover Ladybug if he could help it.

That was when a hand came out the open door, grabbed him and pulled him into the closet. The door swung shut.

"This means nothing. Close your eyes and kiss me," Ladybug commanded him. "And drop your disguise before they see you."

Suddenly, she was in his arms pressing her lips against his. His arms wrapped tight around her. He was barely aware enough to mumble to Plagg before giving in to the kiss, his tongue seeking entry.

The two did not know how much time passed when the door was yanked open, revealing Marinette and Adrien in a heated kiss.

"What's this?" A voice demanded.

Marinette startled and her head whipped around. "An akuma was attacking. I didn't want to die never having kiss a boy."

Adrien shook his head. "I told you, Ladybug will save the day."

Outside the door was a couple reporters and some hotel staff. One of the staff seemed irritated. "This is a fine establishment. We don't cater to such inappropriate behavior here. Begone!"

Marinette blushed and meekly escaped the closet, but Adrien was hot on her heels and took her hand in his. "I'll walk you home."

Once they left the Grand Paris hotel, and were alone again, Marinette whipped her head to Adrien, glaring. "The kiss didn't mean anything. It was just a ruse. You can let go of my hands, now."

Adrien smiled at her. "I know you don't like me that much, but why can't we be friends?"

Marinette looked away from him, blushing. "I - I ... Ugh. I do like you. Why would you think I don't?"

Adrien looked sadly at his shoes. "You never give me the time of day. As Adrien or Cat Noir. You never seem to care."

"That's not true ... I - uh - want to keep it professional. Paris has to come first. And if I didn't care, I wouldn't have risked so much to help protect your identity."

Adrien looked sadly at where he was still gripping her hand, afraid to let go. "You'll say I'm being silly, but I'm afraid if I let go of you, I'll never see you again."

Marinette looked down. Her impulse was to hide away in her room forever. "Don't be silly. I still have to go to school. Why are you even following me?"

"I'm walking you home."

"I'm perfectly capable of finding my way home."

"Maybe I don't want to go straight home," Adrien huffed.

Marinette bit her bottom lip. "Why not?"

"It's lonely there."

"Oh."

They were quiet for several steps, then Adrien sighed. "Marinette. You're my friend; you know that, right? I only ever had Chloe growing up. Then I met you, well Ladybug-you. The day after, I got to meet Nino and the rest of the class. This makes you the first real friend I made upon my release from Prison-Camp Agreste. I don't have a lot of friends. Not even enough to count on one hand. Please don't throw what we have away because of - of -"

Marinette stopped walking and brought a hand up to Adrien's cheek. He looked frantic, afraid. "I'm not going to stop being your friend, Adrien. But try to understand. I'm an awkward, nervous wreck on my good days. I'm just feeling overwhelmed and afraid of change. Afraid we'll stop being such a good team. I need my partner. But if you got to know the real Marinette, and not just the ideal Ladybug, I could lose you. And that would kill me more than just losing some boy I'm crushing on."

"I would never, could never leave you ... wait, are you saying you have a crush on someone?" Adrien's eyes became suspiciously misty as he looked away. "I never did stand a chance, did I?"

"What?" Marinette wasn't sure they were even having the same conversation anymore. "A chance for what?"

Adrien rubbed his sleeve across his eyes. "Your heart. You're wonderful, you're amazing. And you're completely out of my league. Not even being your trusted partner is enough."

Marinette could hear, in his voice, the sound of his heartbreaking. "What are you talking about? You're the model, the rich boy, the good looking one who can choose any girl. You're the one who's up out of my league. What would you even see in me?"

Adrien smiled, sadly. "That you're nice. That you care about everyone and try so hard to keep them happy. Your determination. Your sense of justice and fair play."

"That's just Ladybug."

Adrien shook his head. "No, that's the class president. Everyone in class respects you." Marinette blushed. "And you're not just Ladybug. Perhaps you were chosen because Ladybug gives you the confidence you need to be you. I know mine gives me the freedom I need to just be me. Not the fake, plastic thing I have to be in public. Perhaps I let myself run wild. But it's something I desperately need. I don't think I would have survived if I hadn't been allowed to go to a public school and meet people. I'm happier, as Cat Noir I can do something meaningful and cut loose and experience everything I'm being sheltered from.

"So ... so what if you're Ladybug. You're still you under that mask. The person I'm best friends with. Even, in some ways, more than Nino."

Marinette sobbed. "Because I want you to like me for me. You don't even know me."

Adrien shook his head. "And whose fault is that? You don't even know me, either. You never took the time to open up to me. To talk to me. To be my friend. I'm just asking for that chance. Get to know me. I'm hoping if you do, you'll like what you find."

"You still -" She hiccuped. "You still want to be with me."

Adrien wiped the tears from her cheek with his thumb. "Always. You're the girl I fell in love with - not for her looks but because of her spirit. And you're my best friend, and I can't lose that."

Marinette nodded, then was dismayed to see they were nearing her home. "Do you ... do you want to come in?"

Adrien nodded. "I'd like that."

She then took his hand and guided him around the front of the bakery to the side facing the park, where there was a door that lead into their residence. She had forgotten they were still holding hands when she ran into her mother on the steps.

 **Alright, I freely admit to using a lot of fandom cliches to write this. But I wasn't looking to craft a full story, just play with a set-up. We all know about the "Hollywood" action movie kiss. It fits the genre. And I thought it would be a cute scene. Just needed to write more to make the scene pay out. Maybe someone else will give us a real story where such a kiss occurs?**

Story 4:

Plagg in Love

 **Summary:** There's only one thing Plagg loves more than cheese. Unfortunately, Adrien gets the mistaken idea that Plagg loves Marinette.

It was the little things that Adrien noticed. The way Plagg would watch Marinette leave school, with a look of utter longing. The way Plagg would go missing, while at school, only to be found in the library. Sure, Plagg claimed he was just reading a magazine in a corner. But it always seemed to occur when Marinette had a free period. Or how he'd try to tempt Adrien into baked treats from the bakery so conveniently placed next to the school. Or that time he thought he heard a strange girl's voice say, "Oh, Plagg, you charmer you," coming from the courtyard of the school, and when he looked all he found was Marinette working in her sketchbook.

One day, Adrien noted Plagg sneaking back into his schoolbag just before lunch. So when they got home, Adrien decided it was time to say something. "You're going to get caught," Adrien scolded his kwami.

Plagg shrugged and vacuumed down another piece of cheese. "What are you talking about?"

"I don't know. How about you tell me."

"Tell you what?"

Plagg's flippant attitude grated on Adrien's nerves. He growled, "About what's going on between you and Marinette? Don't you think it's creepy? The way you stalk a fifteen year old girl?"

Plagg broke into a gut-busting laugh, rolling around where he had been floating in the air. "You think _I'm_ stalking _her_! That's a good one."

Adrien grumbled, "Yeah, because she suddenly decided to crush on a three-inch plush doll with an attitude problem."

Plagg wiped a laugh-tear from his eye as he floated over to Adrien's face. "Don't be jealous. There's nothing going on. And she's safe."

"I am not jealous! And safe? How is she safe? Aren't you afraid she might tell someone that you exist?"

Plagg smirked at him. "Let's just say if you ever had to tell someone a secret, that she's great at keeping them."

Story 5:

There's Something about Mari

 **Summary:** It wasn't that he noticed her; what he noticed was how everyone else noticed her

He knew she was a good class president, someone the class respected, and someone that had caught the eye of Nino and Nathaniel. So he probably shouldn't have been surprised that his father liked her too. Gabriel was once more denouncing his friendship with Nino. "But he's my friend!" Adrien cried.

Gabriel shook his head. "I've explained it to you before. The necessity of keeping good company. That boy is an immature idiot. He has no future; he'll only bring you down. Why can't you be friends with Miss Dupain-Cheng? There's a bright student with a future. From what I can see, she get's good grades, is a talented designer, and her parents are well regarded. What I don't get is why you insist on hanging out with a loser who'll never amount to anything."

Adrien shook his head, his father sounded too much like Chloe for his tastes. He sighed, knowing he wouldn't win an argument with his father. "Yes, Father," he replied in defeated tones. He wondered if his father was racist or just hated music.

Even Jagged Stone was a fan of the girl. Jagged Stone! One of Adrien's favorite musicians. Adrien could understand the glasses, she was a hotel go-fer that day. The album cover was a complete shock. He really shouldn't have been so surprised that the large poster advertising an upcoming concert had his classmate's signature, all tiny like, in the corner. He remembered when he discovered that little detail, the strange chill that settled down his spine. Not unlike the time he was at the Grand Paris to visit Chloe and caught sight of Marinette having lunch with Jagged in the hotel's restaurant. She was waving her arms, animatedly, as she told some story to a rapt Jagged who broke out into genuine laughter as she clearly mimed something from her story. He also had noticed Jagged was eating the soup named for the girl.

And wasn't that Marinette having ice cream with Nadja Chemak? He then remembered, having caught sight of the tiny tot, that Marinette babysat for the famous TV Anchor. Adrien made note to ask the girl how she knew Mrs. Chemak to begin with. Adrien doubted that most teens his age didn't know as many famous people, or have earned their respect. He hadn't, and he was a famous teen to begin with.

The only person that didn't like her was Chloe, but Chloe didn't seem to like much of anyone who wasn't a status symbol she could take advantage of.

It wasn't that Adrien felt she was undeserving. He did acknowledge she was a great designer and one of the friendliest people in class, up there with Rose and Mylene. But all he got to see was a shy, quiet girl. It wasn't that he wondered what others saw that he didn't, but why others got to see what he didn't. "What is up with that girl?" At times, he thought she might have been almost as popular as Ladybug - no small feat in and of itself. The only person Marinette seemed to escape notice of was Hawkmoth, and Adrien hoped it stayed that way.

 **And as long as I am writing silly stories inspired by movie titles, I ought to admit that a third one I am contemplating is called, "While you were Coma Dreaming". A fluffy comedy where a seriously sick or injured Marinette is in the hospital, and Adrien refuses to leave her side. (Perhaps the injury caused her identity to be revealed to him?) So Tom, in a fit of sympathy and humor, claims he's his daughter's fiance. Now, fast forward to Marinette waking up from her coma to find she's apparently getting married to Adrien …**

 **And now that I told you the idea, I don't have to write it :)**

Story 6:

 **And here is a crack-fic to explain how Chloe gets redeemed.**

Why Chloe Turned Over a New Leaf

 **Summary:** Chloe never believed she had a problem, until the day Hawkmoth acknowledged her existence.

Chloe was particularly nasty that day, first day back at school. She dug right into Marinette as if the young designer was Hitler reincarnate. Marinette, though merely rolled her eyes and ignored the spoiled brat. A year of fighting akumas helped put her priorities in order, and realize that there were bigger issues than Chloe's petty schoolyard squabbles.

"Is she going for a complete set?" Alya joked, whispering into Marinette's ear.

Marinette shot her a confused glance. "Huh?"

"You know," Alya explained, "single handedly being the reason everyone in the class turns akuma. You and Adrien are the last survivors, and she'd never do anything to him."

Marinette shrugged. "Maybe she found out her solid gold bathtub is actually just gold plated, or something stupid like that. Anyway, she wasn't to blame for Nino or Lila, as far as I know. So, she still hasn't gotten all of us."

Marinette truly just didn't care. Thanks to being Ladybug, and the confidence that comes from knowing she's doing something that matters in life, she no longer gave any import to the words that issued forth from the mouth of the loud blonde. She did care, however, when Chloe started to pick on other targets. For some reason, Chloe felt the need to express how hideous she thought goth-chic was, right in Juleka's face. Marinette frowned and got up to support her classmate and stop the bullying.

But there was a reason Chloe usually ignored the others in favor of picking on Marinette. Marinette used to be an easy target in comparison, as Juleka had never gave a fudge what others thought of her style. The goth girl merely raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. Were you under the mistaken impression that I actually cared for your opinion? Newsflash! I don't live my life hoping for your approval."

Chloe growled and grunted. But before she could think of a withering reply, Juleka added, "Oh, and Hawkmoth called. He wanted to give you an MVP award for helping him akumatize so many people. Seems you're employee of the month."

And then, as luck would have it, a flock of purple butterflies chose that moment to fly into the classroom through an open window. They formed into Hawkmoth's face and he addressed the class. "Chloe Bourgeois. I wanted to thank you. It's the one year anniversary since I began my holy mission, and I wanted to recognize your efforts. I look forward to your future help in finally defeating that annoying team of Ladybug and Cat Noir. Even more so than your father, you alone have - far and away - been the number one cause of akumas (after myself, of course). To celebrate, I am dedicating my next champion in your honor."

And that's how she started down the road to superherodom.

 **Come on. Now that you read it, I know you totally want to see a giant Hawkmoth-shaped head made of akuma butterflies praising Chloe for making his job so much easier.**

Story 7:

 **And now, my take on the "being superheroes makes Marinette and Adrien badass at sports" genre of Miraculous fanfics. Hopefully, I am suitably over the top ;)**

 **Idea: The more they become better outside the mask, the better they become with the mask. The more they use their powers, the more powerful they become as everyday people.**

Unlocking Potential

 **Summary:** Sure, Marinette needs the Miraculous to be imbued with power. But every time she and Adrien transform, they grow another small step to the limits of human performance.

Marinette sweated as she worked out to the Pilates video she bought. She was hoping that maybe if she got into better shape, Adrien might notice her.

"I'm really proud of you, Marinette," Tikki encouraged.

"Huh, what?" Marinette replied, with effort as she was out of breath.

Tikki hummed and bobbed her head. "For being so devoted to keeping Paris safe. By working to make yourself better, so that when I transform you Ladybug will be that much better. As I amplify you, so too your gains."

"Oh!" Marinette was feeling sheepish, as her motivations were a bit more selfish. "Yeah ... that's me. _Devoted Defender_."

"This will also encourage the other facet of transforming."

"Huh, what?" Marinette was beginning to hope that Tikki would start making more sense, soon.

Tikki blushed. "There was never a good time to bring it up. What with not wanting to scare you and all. Plus, it's insignificant at first."

"What is?" Marinette paused trying to do planks so she could pay attention to her kwami.

"Oh ... just every time you transform, a little bit of the power stays in you. Of course, there is only so much the human body can do. But, you'd be amaze at what you can possibly do when your potential is unlocked. And the best way to encourage that is through conditioning and training. Like you're doing now."

"So, you're saying that you're making me faster and stronger?"

"Yes, but only a little bit at a time. Think of it as like compound interest. Not very much at first, but over time it can really add to a lot."

Marinette returned to her workout, following along with the video as she did squats. "Well, alright then. I guess. I don't feel much stronger."

Tikki shrugged. "How often, as Marinette, do you push yourself?"

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street at the school, Adrien was in the midst of fencing practice. His instructor praised his form. "You're improving by leaps and bounds. Your reaction time has improved as has the finesse of your point control. Good work, young lad."

Adrien nodded, pleased. "Thank you, sir."

Later, as Adrien was alone in the car on his way home, Plagg noticed his silly grin. "What's got you all moony? Did Ladybug swing by or something?"

"My fencing is coming along great. Maybe I might even get into the Olympics? Seems I am improving greatly. Faster, more agile, more precise. I guess being Cat Noir pays off with all that extra exercise and practice."

Plagg shrugged. "Yeah. Mostly it's just you getting a small boost every time you change. All the working out you do makes a little bit of Cat Noir stick."

"Oh?" Adrien blinked than turned to look at his kwami. "You're saying that I'm keeping in shape just by transforming? That's awesome! Being good at fencing will keep father happy, which means I get to go to school and be with my friends."

"Yeah, yeah. Wake me when there's cheese."

* * *

Marinette continued with her video workouts: Pilates and yoga. Adrien followed the strict exercise schedule set for him. And it showed. The last week of summer break, before they started 11th grade, the class gotten together for a pool party, organized by their Class President Marinette. The only one missing was Lila, who had returned to Italy for a month and a half during summer to visit family. No one was surprised that Adrien looked so good in swimwear, he was a model after all. But most were caught unaware by the toned physique Marinette showed off in her string bikini.

"Girl! You look awesome. Those exercise videos are really paying off." Alya eyed her best friend, a tinge of jealousy in her voice.

Marinette blushed and giggled. "You know, when you live in a bakery you gotta pay extra attention to being healthy."

Chloe's scathing remarks about her fashion sense aside, the girls agreed with Alya, as did a couple of the guys. The less than gentlemanly of them merely stared a lot.

The highlight of the party was when the heated rivalry between Alix and Kim resulted in a water polo game that they all took part in. They decided to split it down the class, at first. Those who sat to the left side of class, by the windows, were Chloe, Sabrina, Alix, Mylene, Max, Kim, Juleka, and Rose. To the right, by the door, were Nino, Adrien, Alya, Marinette, Ivan, and Nathaniel. But Mylene wanted to be with Ivan, and in joining him that made the teams even, instead of eight on six. Which was also ideal as they played goalie plus six.

Max predicted that the presence of Kim and Alix on the same team gave them a greater than eighty-five percent chance of winning. He hadn't accounted for how kick-ass Marinette and Adrien would be. Not that it was an entirely one-sided game. Alix and Kim, with their competitive streak, played well. Juleka, with her height giving her reach, was valuable, as was Mylene to a lesser extent for her swimming skills. Kim played well as goalie. On the other side, Nino wasn't bad and Ivan's size gave him great reach and power. He was invaluable as goalie. But Adrien, who has multiple fencing trophies, was competitive as well and in great shape. His blocks were devastating. Marinette may have seemed shy and clumsy, but when the game began she was filled with the same fire she has when playing video games. She was surprising with her quick reactions, strength, and pinpoint throwing accuracy. It also helped that her and Adrien worked really well together. Which surprised those two the most, neither expecting it. But any pass or play that included one to the other was successful more often than not. As such, Max's prediction proved false when his side lost the match by seven points with a score of fifteen to eight.

"Alright, we need different teams," Kim groused.

Alix smirked. "How about girls and boys?"

"There's eight girls and six guys," Alya pointed out. "Who's going to go play with the guys."

Kim shouted "Marinette" at the same time Alix shouted, "Not Marinette". The class broke into laughter.

Mylene, who was treading water next to Ivan, whispered into his ear. Ivan then spoke, "How about Mylene, so we can be on the same team again."

* * *

They were already more than a month into school when Alix had brought up an idea to Marinette, as class president. "There's this obstacle course known as the Insane Inflatable. They raise money for charity. I want to challenge Kim to it, but I thought it would be nice for the class to do. Since, you know, they're raising money for medical research."

Marinette nodded her head. "How much is it?"

"Not that much. We could hold a fund raiser, if we had to. Maybe a bake sale..."

Marinette pursed her lips and stared off into the distance. "Sounds like a good, team building activity. Let's see what everyone else thinks."

Which is how the class found themselves, in the crisp November air, at a field outside of Paris. Kim and Alix already had a bet going on who would finish first. Nino was fishing around to see if anyone would care if he walked the whole thing, and Marinette was expecting to trip every dozen steps.

"Looks fun," Adrien casually commented.

Nino shot him a strange look. "Fun? Looks like way too much work. Who'd torture themselves in this thing? There's no beats. No reward for finishing. Why did I even sign up again?"

"Just pretend you're Ladybug," Alya advised. "I bet she'd enjoy it. ... I wonder if she did?"

"Come on, Nino," Adrien smiled at his friend, "doesn't it look fun?"

"Not my thing."

"Tell you what. If you can keep up with me, I'll buy the food and drinks after."

Alya smirked. "Can me and Marinette get in on this deal?"

Adrien agreed and the class lined up at the start. Kim boasted. "If anyone beats me, I'll carry their books for a week."

While the class, and a bunch of other participants, waited for the signal to start, Alya nudged Marinette in the ribs. "Girl, if you can keep up with Adrien, it's practically a date. He's buying."

Marinette nodded. "Right ... no tripping." She tried to calm her nerves, reminding herself, ' _I'm Ladybug, I can do this._ "

And then, at the signal, everyone surged forward. They ran up the inflated steps that lead to a slide, bunching up like sardines. However, by the second obstacle - a mere hundred yards from the slide, the class already began to separate. The more in shape leading the way as the less inclined slowed down. After a kilometer, the leaders were Kim, Alix, Adrien, and Marinette. Ivan wasn't far behind, about three steps, and Alya was a few yards behind him. Lila was another couple yards behind Alya.

Halfway through, Kim, Alix, Adrien, and Marinette had pulled away from everyone else. They had gone through mazes, obstacles to climb over, to avoid, and to power their way through. Kim had brute forced it while Alix used her agility. Both were breathing heavy by the midpoint. However, Adrien and Marinette looked like they were doing parkour and both were still breathing normal.

Adrien threw a cocky grin at the others. "Try to keep up. I'll give a foot rub to anyone who beats me." Then he sped up and began to pull away.

"Bring it!" Marinette shouted and pulled ahead herself.

Both had a huge lead on Alix and Kim by the time they reached the table of water cups, which both ignored, and were neck to neck along the backstretch. By the last half a kilometer, they were egging each other on. "Don't slow down, I want you to watch me win." And, "Stop staring at my ass and start running!"

The rivalry became heated enough that both moved at full tilt, which was an impressive speed given it was an endurance race, towards the last obstacle. It was a slide and a short run to the finish line, and both were giving it all with Marinette coming from behind. At the last second, both crossed the line so close together that it was ruled a tie and they collapsed into each other laughing.

"Oh my god. My legs feel like jelly," she gasped as she dropped to the ground.

Adrien plopped down next to her and leaned into her for support. "I guess I owe you lunch and a foot rub."

"I could use a full bod- ... ah ... yeah, um ...," Marinette trailed off into indecipherable mutters. She might have been saying, "Blargh, nugh, ah."

"God I don't want to move from this spot." Adrien wiped sweat from his brow.

"Let's see how long the others are behind us." Marinette hoped that staring at her watch would keep her from saying something stupid.

Adrien stretched his arms. "You're in a lot better shape than I would have guessed. Why don't you play sports?"

"Blargh, nugh, ah."

"What was that?"

"Uh ... I said that I don't have much time. to ... er - you know ... have time and all that, uh, time."

* * *

Then there was the gym class that would forever be known as "The Dodgeball Debacle of 2018". Looking to choose sides in a more random manner, someone had the bright of idea of handing out slips of paper and telling people to put their names and "Ladybug" or "Cat Noir" down. The thought was that it wold be an even split, as both are well loved. But, there was only two people on Team Cat Noir. Adrien, who was going to put himself down - even if he personally preferred his Ladybug, and Marinette, who merely wanted to give some secret acknowledgment to her partner.

What made this a debacle wasn't the one-sidedness in terms of numbers. It was the one-sidedness as Team Cat Noir won, every match, without breaking a sweat.

The first match almost didn't start. The PE teacher had called, "Ladybugs to the left, Cat Noirs to the right." And there was that awkward moment when everyone realized it was going to be thirteen on two. Before anyone could argue - they had already taken quite a bit of time, after a lot of arguing about who was teamed with who, to even come up with that method of splitting the class - Marinette said, "It's fine. Let's just play and we can figure it out after this match."

So, Adrien and Marinette stood there, each with a ball and five more on the ground in their half, facing the rest of their class. Both would deny it, but when the teacher blew her whistle they had both smirked. The moments leading up to that had each envisioning it as an akuma battle, and in that moment they were both channeling their alter-ego. As the whistle blew, both moved. There's no other way to describe it. To this day, no one in class can come up with anything better than, "They just moved. You know, like ... they moved." Adrien, on the left, had ghosted to his left while Marinette faded right. Both threw their balls mid-step. Marinette took out a smug looking Alya while Adrien pegged Kim. They then, without breaking stride, scooped up a ball each (ducking the initial barrage in the same motion) and eliminated two more. Ivan and Chloe falling to Adrien's and Marinette's wickedly accurate throws. It didn't matter that they were running or that their targets were on the move. The balls came in fast and precise every time. Adrien than caught a ball thrown by Alix as Marinette back flipped over a wild throw by Rose. That was all in the first six seconds, which was about the time Team Ladybug began to doubt what they thought was an easy win. A throw, dodge, dodge, scoop, throw, catch, Adrien pulling a Neo, Marinette using her ball throw like a patriot missile deflecting a ball heading to Adrien, throw, Adrien leaping and catching a ball headed at Marinette, duck, moonwalk, splits, throw, flip, throw, slide to the left, catch, flip and throw mid-flip, feint right, double-throw at Lila, and "Marinette style!" later, the duo won the first match in less than two minutes.

"Hey, I wasn't ready!" Chloe complained.

"I guess we can't change up teams until they beat us," Adrien joked. But everyone agreed. Which is how Adrien and Marinette won ten straight dodgeball games. Even the last one, when everyone made them wear blindfolds.

* * *

"Girl, you got to loan me those exercise tapes. You almost move like Ladybug." Alya demanded as the two left school one day.

"What? Me? Ladybug? Ha ha, he he ... How ridiculous is that?" Marinette stammered and blushed.

Alya rolled her eyes. "I'm not saying you are. Sheesh, you clearly can't jump to a rooftop or lift cars. I'm just saying all that work is paying off, makes me want to give it a try. Might help me run down Ladybug easier when there's an akuma attack."

* * *

"Dude, do they work on reaction time and reflexes in fencing?" Nino gawked as Adrien had caught the can of soda that Nino's bookbag had knocked off the table when Nino had dropped himself into a seat next to his best friend.

"Actually, yes. There are exercises for training one's reaction speed. Critical as an expert fencer doesn't need much time to lunge inside your guard and thrust for a point. It's also a good sport for dexterity, judgment, and quick thinking."

"Oh! I guess it isn't the lame ass sport I thought it was. Do you think I could be like Cat Noir if I took up fencing?"


End file.
